


Every Breath You Take

by nanjcsy



Series: All Bolton Beasts [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Nannerverse, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Training, Whipping, flaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 65,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arya/Damon pairing really won't leave my head now. So here is another little tale of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding The Right One

Damon was jealous of Ramsay, desperately so.  He loved him like a brother, he followed him faithfully, damn near worshiped the little sociopath. The other boys that they hang with are friends, but not as close and he and Ramsay. Since Roose decided to let Damon unofficially move into the garage in exchange for some work, things were better. Much better, but Damon was still jealous of his best friend. Roose was quite wealthy and Ramsay had everything any teenage boy could ever want. Not a bit of it was enough and Ramsay would still leave his things to seek out chaos. He would only be satisfied, truly satisfied with one toy his father had bought him and that was Reek. A boy originally named Theon Greyjoy and probably still is on paper somewhere. Or perhaps on a milk carton somewhere, Damon never found out nor asked.  All he knew was that Ramsay went away to a vacation in the islands and came home was this boy. If Ramsay was small next to Damon, Reek was tiny. At first the boy was scared but determined to not give in. He kept spitting, running away and being a little rude bitch. Ramsay allowed Damon to use his whip and the boys to hunt Reek once or twice til he learned to behave like a pet.

A large garage apartment was nice, the used car Roose gave him was wonderful too. Causing crimes with his friends was fun, even the work for Roose was usually exciting. Yet Damon was jealous because he wanted to have a pet too. Someone that would look up at him with fearful worship, like Ramsay had with Reek. He didn't think Roose or Ramsay would care that much as long as he took care of the pet. Damon hasn't found anyone among their usual victims, nor even among club goers or students at school. It didn't take Ramsay long to figure out that Damon was hunting for a pet and he tried to help. It was a useless endeavor that soon annoyed Ramsay. "You have unreasonable standards, dude. In two weeks we found one maybe and two that you changed your mind on last minute. What do you think about this one, Reek? Wouldn't she be perfect for our Damon?" The thin boy looked up at the girl briefly through the foliage then back at Ramsay. "I..I cannot tell, Master. I don't know what he likes." The kid muttered, uneasy about giving any opinions. Rolling his eyes, Ramsay shoved his pet to the forest floor and called him useless but Damon could tell Ramsay was pleased. He got jealous if Reek showed interest or had opinions in anything other than Ramsay.

Damon shook his head and dismissed the blonde girl hiking below them. She was too muscled, too self assured and even though she was short, it wasn't right somehow. Ramsay was right, she was pretty and about their age, did not seem to be from around here, perfect. Yet she didn't do it for him and Damon was feeling more frustrated than ever. Forget it, he muttered and they began to head out of the woods. Following the train tracks, Ramsay and Reek were playing some game that seemed to always result in Reek bleeding from somewhere. "Oh poor baby, did that hurt you, doggie?" Damon heard Ramsay taunt then give begrudging comfort when his pet began to cry. Suddenly a small figure burst out of the foliage nearby and slammed straight into Damon. It didn't hurt Damon any but the small girl gave a cry of pain and fell backwards. A girl with messy hair, not a pretty faced sweet girl, no, this was a scowling, mean eyed elvish looking thing. And tiny to boot, tinier than Reek but much more attitude. Staring up at Damon, the girl scowled. "What are you made of, brick?" Struggling to her feet, the girl grabbed her backpack and ran past him, muttering back, "Douchebag." As Ramsay started laughing, the girl flew past them and Damon stared after her. A slow wide grin appeared on his face. "Her. That is the one."

"Really? Are you sure, she is a little brat." Damon nodded and Reek timidly spoke up. "Master? At school, those kids you hate? The Starks, I have seen them with her. That is the little sister, Arya Stark." Ramsay grabbed his pet by the leather collar he wore. "Thank you for the information, Reek. Did I ask for it?" With a look of terror, Reek whispered. "No, Master. Sorry." Damon was already giving chase and when Arya figured that out, she went faster. "I take gymnastics, track and have two brothers that can kick your ass. Fuck off!" she called behind her, gaining speed. Ramsay overtook Damon and his fingertips nearly brushed against her shirt, then she was beyond him. "Drive her into the forest!" Damon grunted, as they flanked her. Ramsay took the bow and arrows he had brought for game and begin using the shots to make Arya fly into the nearest trees. Reek could run very fast but stayed just behind Ramsay until Damon said, "Can we let Reek run ahead, he won't have to do anything but get in her way. It will startle her into detouring into one of us." Ramsay gave permission and Reek took off in a burst of repressed energy. Reek had actually begged Ramsay to be allowed to join their high school track team. Ramsay not only refused but locked his pet in a dog cage for one full week for daring to ask such a thing. Since then Reek hasn't had much chance to run except when Ramsay gives rare permission like this.

Of all the days I threatened to my mother to run away from home, Arya fumed, as she ran. If these asshole catch her and toss her body out here it could be months or years before anyone knew she died. A melodramatic thought for  sure and Arya wondered if she was channeling her step brother Jon in her panic. I left my phone in the backpack so I wouldn't be tempted to answer it if the family called. It's not like I can fish it out now, they have to get tired soon, just keep running. When the skinny boy appeared in front of her, Arya yelled, "Ah fuck!" Diving, she grabbed a large rock and swung with all her strength borne of panic. With a cry and a splash of blood, the boy went down and Arya leaped over him, running. Ramsay ran to his pet and then in fury screamed, "Damon, catch that cunt! If Reek is hurt I will flay her alive!" Damon had not the speed of the girl, but he had something else. Patience and excellent tracking skills. He allowed her to get farther ahead, then silently he tracked her. Arya staggered into a tree and panted, so tired. Hearing nothing coming, she hopes to have lost the bastards. Just in case, she started digging through her backpack for her cell phone. As Arya turned on her phone it flew out of her hand, shattering against another tree. Arya screamed as her hand throbbed and tried to dart away. The impossibly huge teen stood in her way, grinning. "Go ahead, keep trying." He taunted, waiting. "Fucker" Arya muttered and tried to dodge again.

This time he got a tree trunk of a leg to sweep out and knock her on her ass. Never one to lose an opportunity to a boy, Arya has too many brothers for that. She scrambled up his leg like a monkey and bit deep into his muscle. Roaring in sudden pain, a large hand came and struck hard against Arya's head. Dizzy and hurt, she stopped biting and issued a hard punch between his legs instead. Damon had anticipated this move and easily shielded it but lost his grip on the girl for it. Arya began to run again, now sobbing in terror and she was still so tired now, not fast enough anymore. Damon was filled with excitement, the predator toying with his prey and he had all the energy the girl did not. He drove her further onward until she fell down from exhaustion. Even that wasn't quite enough for Damon and he kicked at her. "Come on little girl. You wanted to run from me, so keep going! Crawl if you have to." With a whimpered fuck you, Arya did try to drag herself away from the taunting boy. Laughing, he continued to kick at her until she gained some speed. Then he stomped a large boot down in front of her face.  When Arya tried to back away to try to go around, Damon stamped hard onto her hand, nearly crushing it. Howling in pain, she went still and yelled, "Get off! Please, stop, you are breaking my hand!"

"Are you going to keep running from me?" Shaking her head frantically, Arya shouted, "NO!" "If you try and run I will break both your hands." Damon warned as he slowly lifted his boot off of her hand. Snatching her hand to herself sobbing, Arya looked to see if it was shattered. Swollen and bruised, but it looks like two fingers might be broken. A small commotion caused their attention to briefly shift. Ramsay entered the clearing, carrying his frail pet. Reek had a bloody bump on his temple and kept his head on his master's broad shoulder. "Did you take her down? Oh good! She is lucky that my pet isn't badly hurt, Damon! Father is going to yell at me for this and call that creepy fucking doctor now. I want you to make sure she learns not to touch my pet.Or I will do it myself." During this rant, Arya finally placed this somewhat familiar looking boy. That was Ramsay Bolton, a bully from a bad family, rich but rotten to the core. Her brother Robb and sister Sansa have warned her to never look or speak to them. Arya's own parents have warned their children about associating with the Boltons. Arya always felt that was hypocritical since her own father shared work with the man. Now she is understanding, far too late. She was tempted to try and run again, shifting nervously. This caused the behemoth to turn his gaze on her and Arya froze in place, not daring to risk breaking her hands. "Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone about this, I just need to get home. My family will look for me soon."

Damon shook his head, smiling even wider at her begging. Losing her temper as always, Arya turned to glare at Ramsay. "My father is your father's boss. Don't think he won't find me, won't find out if you kill me. He will destroy your house and have your father killed." Snorting, Ramsay says, "Girl, who do you think does that killing your father orders?" Frowning, Damon shifts so Arya can only see him. "It doesn't matter who your father was, who your family was, you won't be seeing them again." Taking a deep breath, Arya tries to stop shaking, but dammit, dying is a good time to shake. "Get on with it then, but I will fight you to my last breath. And I am not going to die kneeling, dammit." She pulled herself to her feet and braced then wondered why the lunk was laughing. "Oh no, sweet little kitten, I am not going to kill you. I am going to keep you. Hello, pet."  


	2. It Is A Joke, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon hits a few snags with his newfound pet. Arya discovers she isn't quite as brave as she may have thought. Ramsay angers his father with his and Damon's rash move. Roose goes to bring his anger out on Damon and Arya.

Arya stared up at the much larger teen that she is now assuming has real issues. Not crazy, rape-kill issues, but deep down "i like flowers, i take flowers, i like girl, i take girl, make pet" issues. "You can't keep people as pets. I qualify as people."  Damon and Ramsay grinned at her carefully-explaining-to-lunatics tone. "Not true. Ask Ramsay's Reek." Damon said pointing a thumb backwards. Ramsay softly cooed, "What are you, Reek?" Keeping his eyes on Ramsay's, the boy meekly said, "A pet. Master's pet." Arya watched numbly as Ramsay gave the thin nervous kid a kiss on the forehead. "Okay, whatever this is, I don't want any part of it. Whoever put you up to this is a real sick person. The joke is over now. I am not falling for this bullshit anymore. Was it one of my brothers or their friends? Is this their way of keeping me from running away? Fine, I will head home. I'm done with this." Arya had stood up while grumbling and then swung about to glare up at Damon. "You broke my fingers! Two of them on my good hand! Douchebag!" Damon and Ramsay were too busy laughing to care when she kicked his leg then stormed away.

She made it a foot before she heard Damon say, "One problem you haven't though of." He was now on one side of her and Ramsay on the other. "What kind of brother or friend would ever have folks attack you and break your bones to make you go home? I told you to stay somewhere, didn't I? On your hands and knees? Or what did I say would happen?" Arya stared up at Damon who was now in front of her, making escape impossible. "But..you can't really mean to keep me as a pet?" Damon grinned down at her incredulous expression, she really thought it was a prank. "I mean to keep you as a pet. Since you didn't understand, I will give you one chance before I crush both hands. Get on your hands and knees right now." Damon's eyes were no longer amused, it has turned darker in his features. He seemed to loom over her, impossibly too much and Arya gave in. She went to her hands and knees, cursing herself silently. "Good girl. See, you are already learning to be a good pet." Looking up, way up at her tormentor, Arya noted that his wide grin was back. Without a word, she told him how many different ways to fuck off, yet flinched when he moved. "You are probably ugly to most boys. Compared to most of the girls they see everyday at school. However, when you are scared, you are very pretty then. Even anger makes you cute. I wonder what pain will make you look like?"

"You already hurt me and saw my face then." Arya responded. Damon crouched down over her and nearly whispered, "No, pet. That was just subduing you. Real pain is very different, you'll find out soon enough. The more attitude you give me, the more pain you will get to feel. Now would you like me to find out what your face looks like in real pain, or will you behave for me?" "I'll behave." Arya said, looking at her swollen fingers and trying not to cringe under Damon. He stood back up satisfied she was cowed for the moment. "How far is the car from here?" Ramsay and Reek went ahead to get the car, leaving Damon to follow with his pet. "I am going to let you stand and walk. You try to run from me and you'll spend the ride home in the trunk. Then I will whip you till you bleed lines all over your little body." Arya was hauled to her feet and didn't move until he dragged her along by her arm. The whole walk down the tracks to a little parking lot, Arya scanned for any help. No one was around except Damon and the idling car with the other two in it. "Stay quiet and get into the car like a good girl." Damon growled as they approached the car. With no other choice, Arya got in and slid all the way over as Damon crowded himself in. Ramsay was hitting the gas the second Damon shut the door. Reek seemed to be curled up in the passenger seat, almost dozing. "Get her head down." Ramsay snapped. "Put your head in my lap and lay across the seat." Damon commanded and Arya shook her head without even thinking.

The blow came from nowhere, Arya's head whipped into the window with a thud. "I said get her head down, not toss it at the fucking window!" Ramsay hissed and Reek gave a little whimper of fear. "Hush, good boy, Reek. Master needs to concentrate because Damon is an idiot. Be silent and still." Arya spit blood out of her mouth and moaned. A large hand yanked her backwards by her hair. "Are you giving me attitude and being disobedient?" The large face above her was nearly thunderous in anger and Arya began to shiver. "No, I'm sorry. Please, I'll lay down." Damon tugged painfully and Arya lay down with her head on his hard thigh. She shut her eyes and tried not to cry or fight to move away. A large hand first stroked her throat then wrapped around it tightly. Arya bit her sore lip in an effort to ignore the panic growing deep inside. Another hand roamed over her shirt then under it. When fingers brushed against her nipples, she squirmed and growled. Her breath was suddenly cut off and the fingers twisted her nipple so hard, it brought tears. "You don't growl at your Master. Bad girl." Arya was seeing stars before Damon released his grip on her throat. As she coughed, trying to draw breath, he put his hand between her legs. This time, she didn't pull away or growl. Her eyes flew open and she pleaded instead. "Please don't. Please."

That grin was back as Damon rubbed one hand against her and the other played at her bruising throat. "You belong to me, pet. I can do anything I want to you and you will accept it. You don't have to want to or to like it, but you will accept it. Won't you?" Arya nodded and thought to herself, hell no, there has got to be an escape from this. She endured his hands touching her everywhere until the car stopped. "I will tell father there will be one more for dinner for now on. Reek's old collar is yours if you want it for her. I will have Reek bring it down to you." With that Ramsay and Reek headed into the large house. Damon dragged Arya through a different door into a garage apartment. She got only a small impression of a messy living room then a bedroom. In spite of taking up most of the room, the bed was huge. Then again, the size of this giant freak made that bed a necessity. Seeing the bed did nothing for Arya's nerves, worse was seeing the whips, clubs and other things on the walls. Damon grinned seeing her pale as her eyes took in all the things that could hurt her. A timid knock came at the door and Damon went to open it. Reek stood there, head down, holding out his old collar. "Master said to bring this to you." Thanking him, Damon took the strap of black leather and this time when he shut the door, he looked towards the bedroom, smirking. As soon as he walked away he expected the girl to try something. Barricade the door, try to escape or grab one of the weapons on the wall. Sure enough, as he was speaking to Reek, he heard banging from his room. Lesson number one is about to happen, Damon thought and walked back towards the bedroom. 

When Damon just turned and left the room, Arya's heart soared with hope. This is it, her chance to do something, anything! At first she just flew like an angry panicked bee that got caught in a screen with no clear escape. There is a window, a large one and this is the ground floor. Arya knows that Damon cannot keep up with her speed, but she remembers hearing a gate and Ramsay pausing the car for it. She has no idea if this gate goes around the whole estate but she guessed it did. Running fast won't matter if there was nowhere to run to that Damon doesn't just have to wait at for her to tire. I could barricade myself in here but he would just break the door down. Arya ran to the wall of weapons and tried to think what she could use against him. She has no idea how to use any of these whips or clubs correctly enough to really hurt Damon. A machete catches her eye above the bed, high up. She climbed up and tried to leap for it to no avail. Arya heard the door shut and Damon returning. No, this wasn't fair, there had to be something to stop this insane situation. Cursing, Arya leaped off the bed and then saw the small knife on the dresser. Grabbing it, she dove under the large bed, fairy confident that he couldn't fit under it. Damon entered his room and saw the windows still shut, weapons still on the wall. Arya wasn't visible but there weren't that many places in here she could hide. Damon checked the closet and that is when he walked past the dresser and saw his small dagger missing. "Bad pet. You shouldn't steal my weapons. I know you are under the bed, girl."

Damon went down to his knees and carefully raised the bedspread. He looked under into the dusty gloom and found Arya as far from him as possible. She clutched the knife and stared at him with eyes glassy with fear. Arya has trapped herself and she knew it. "Silly little girl. What did you think this would do for you? Look at how you are shaking, so scared. Come out here and give me back my knife. The punishment won't be that bad, it would be much worse if you had tried to run or attack me." This wasn't much consolation to Arya who was finally giving in to that hysteria that has been threatening since she ran into Damon earlier. "I just want to home now. Please, I need to go home!" Her voice was high pitched and her eyes were getting wider. Damon thought she looked very much like Reek when he first came home with Ramsay. Keeping his voice soft and calming, he tried to coax his pet to come out on her own. "You can't stay under there forever. You are making this much harder on yourself than it needs to be. Are you too scared to come out on your own? Tell you what, if you slide that knife out to me, I will let you stay under there while we talk for a bit. Is that fair? Giving me the knife shows me that you are trying to behave for me. If you want me to not punish you harshly, show me you are trying. Give your Master that dagger, pet." Arya made a sort of whining sound but nodded. She slid the dagger forward, careful to keep out of Damon's reach. He didn't try to lunge for her, just took the dagger. "Good girl. Now we will talk for a few minutes so you can calm down."

Ramsay and Reek were in the living room playing a shooter game when Roose came home. It was actually Ramsay playing the game as his pet just lay curled on his little dog bed at Ramsay's feet. "I told the maid to set out one more place for now on. Damon got a pet today, he will bring her in for supper so you can meet her." Roose stared at his son then tilted his head. "It didn't occur to either of you to ask me first about Damon getting a pet? Is this some club girl I must worry about someone missing or a homeless girl that might bring disease to us all?" Shaking his head Ramsay assured his father, "Not homeless or a clubber. He took a little Stark girl named Arya in the woods. Little brat with a mouth on her, not even pretty but he liked her." Roose looked very stern then and said in a silky voice that made Ramsay nervous and Reek whine softly, "You let Damon kidnap one of Ned Stark's daughters? The youngest one at that? Are you both imbeciles? What the hell were you thinking?" Ramsay stood up as his father moved closer and Reek curled into a tiny ball. "Father, she said she had run away from home! That she told her family that she would do it. They will just think she ran off, no one saw us at all!" Snarling, Roose backhanded his stupid son then stormed out to the garage to deal with Damon. Fools, the both of them. He did not bother knocking, just unlocked the door with his key. Luckily, it seems the girl has hidden under the bed and Damon was simply toying with a knife while talking to her. The large idiot was trying to use Ramsay's cooing voice to lure the girl out into the open. Rolling his eyes, Roose entered the bedroom. "Damon, I am trying very hard to resist the urge to bury you and the girl in the woods. Explain to me why I shouldn't do just that." Arya gasped at the voice and Damon stood up to face the angry man. "Sir, I can train her just like Ramsay did for Reek. I am sorry I did not tell you ahead of time that I wanted to get a pet." "Mr.Bolton! Please, this has been a terrible mistake. I just want to go home, I won't ever say anything, please, let me go home." Came a voice from under the bed and Damon sighed.


	3. Please Watch Me Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya discovers quickly that Roose will not be her savior after all. She finds herself in the absurd position of begging Damon to save her life and be her Master.

Arya heard Roose speaking, it was a voice she heard speaking before. At her parents parties, on the phone in her father's office when she would spy on him, hoping his business would be interesting. It certainly was but when her brother caught her at it, he put a end to it fast. He spanked the girl himself then told her that if he ever caught her sneaking on their father again, he would use Jon's spiked goth belt next time. Regardless, it was a familiar voice and he knew her, had to help her, didn't he? Hope burst dizzily in her head as Damon's head and body moved away. Cautiously, Arya crept closer to the edge where she could see Roose's soft leather shoes. The shoes came closer and then Roose bent down. His features were obscured in shadow, but Arya still backed away just in case. "I am sorry, Arya, I didn't mean to startle you. Damon will back to one corner and I will go to other, so you can crawl out. No one will attack you, I won't let Damon or Ramsay hurt you anymore."

Waiting until she saw that each man was in a corner, away from her, Arya tentatively crawled out into the open. Damon leaned against the wall, saying nothing but clearly sulking a bit. Roose was standing near the window, glaring at Damon then giving a small smile to Arya. "Ah, there you are, dear. Now, I am very sorry this has happened to you. I assure you that both Damon and Ramsay will be very sorry for their rash actions. As for you, I suppose we should get you home to your parents, they will be worried, I am sure." Arya has never seen Roose smile before and it was terrifying, as tiny as a smile could be, but it was chilling. His eyes were like a shark, flat and predatory, causing Arya to flinch slightly. In a shaky voice, still not daring to stand up, as if that would cause someone to leap, Arya spoke. "I will never say a word, never tell, I swear it, Mr. Bolton. I just want to go home." Roose nodded and calmly responded. "I am sure you will keep your silence, Arya. All you need to do is stand up and I will take you home."

Damon's expression was darker than ever but also filled with a concern that made Arya very wary. She still did not move, but asked a question. "Mr. Bolton? Can I just call my parents and let them know I am on my way? Since you are taking me home, I can call them first to tell them you are bringing me?" Her fears were confirmed when Roose shook his head and smiled again. "That would be silly. I will take you there and explain that my son found you wandering the woods. Stand up and we shall go, Arya. You don't want to stay here with Damon, you want to go home. Come on then, let's go." When Roose took a step forward, Arya backed away and began to pant with anxiety. "You aren't taking me home, are you? You are going to kill me and no one will ever find my body. I won't go with you anywhere. You want to kill me." Roose sighed and slowly walked forward. "Yes, I have to kill you if you intend to leave here. I wouldn't have allowed Damon to take you had I known ahead of time. You might never tell anyone what happened, but I simply cannot take that chance, Arya. Unlike Damon or Ramsay, I won't hurt you or rape you. It will be quick and painless. Don't bother to go back under the bed, Damon and I will just move it out of the way."

Arya did not dive back under the bed as Roose came within reaching distance. Instead she crawled fast, in the opposite direction, straight for Damon. Nearly diving in her terror to escape death at Roose's hand, she threw herself at a tree trunk leg, wrapping her arms around it. Damon laughed high above her but Roose sighed and looked irritated yet amused. "Now, that is just foolish, girl. You cannot wish to remain here as Damon's little pet. Why put all of us through failed escape attempts. Why put yourself through rape and torment when I can just end it quickly for you." "I don't want to die! Please, I..I want to stay as Damon's pet." Clinging tighter to his leg, Arya looked up to find Damon's eyes staring down at her, needy and sadistic. "Please, I won't try to run, I won't fight you. Don't let him kill me, please Damon!" "Are you begging me to be your Master? I am not sure that is what I am hearing." Damon asked cheerfully of the clearly frightened girl. She nodded and then as Roose moved closer, Arya begged it. "Please, I am begging you to be my Master!" Damon grinned down at her triumphant but Roose was not convinced.

"Damon, we can find you another girl, one no one will look for. One that won't try and escape or sneak around to hear what she shouldn't. As Arya did all the time at home. Did you think no one noticed, little girl? You are too much trouble for us. Don't make this worse than it has to be, Arya. Come here, look, I have this syringe, you will feel a prick and be asleep. You will never feel a thing when I put my dagger across your throat." Whimpering at the sight of the needle, Arya nearly climbed her way up Damon's leg like a panicked cat. Large hands came down and lifted her into the air, holding her under her arms. Damon brought the girl up till they were face to face. "You are going to always call me Master. You are going to learn to obey me. You will not try and escape. Or he will kill you and I won't be able to stop him." Damon whispered and Arya stared at him, teeth chattering. "I promise, please." His eyebrows raised and Arya added, "Master. Sorry. I promise, Master. Don't let him kill me, I will be a pet, okay? Please?" She whispered back, but it was more of a soft desperate whine. This seemed to greatly please Damon and he put her back on her feet. "Kneel and show Mr.Bolton that you want to be a good girl, a good devoted pet, just like Reek." Arya went to her knees and wrapped her arms around that leg again as if it were safety during a wind storm. Any moment, Roose could rip her away from this leg and kill her. "Please, Mr. Bolton, I want to be Damon's pet! I want him to be my Master. I don't want to leave him!"

Roose looked at Damon and Arya pressed her face hard against the jeans, wetting them with tears. She could feel the heat coming off Roose as he stepped ever closer. Whimpering, Arya could not stop her shaking against Damon's leg, waiting for the sting of a needle or the slice of a knife. However, Roose was looking at Damon, not Arya, as he towered over the girl. In spite of the fact that Roose had to look up slightly to see Damon's full face, it was clear who was the authority. Damon swallowed hard and then spoke fast, with respect clear in his tone. "Sir, I should have asked you first. Not just grabbed the girl, I am sorry. Please, let me keep her, let me tame her. I know I can train and care for a pet. This is the pet I have been searching for, I want to at least try, Sir. I will make sure she is under control and causes no trouble." "I am very upset with you and my son for this problem. Very well, I will allow you to keep her since she so eagerly agrees to it." Roose's sarcasm caused Arya to wince but she kept quiet and still against Damon. "After dinner I expect you and Ramsay to see me in my study. You may both look forward to some pain for your stupidity. She can't be like Reek and go to school, she has to stay hidden on this estate. I will have evidence planted suggesting Arya has run away, far away. We shall get the muzzle and cage that Ramsay used for Reek out." Roose mused, leaving the room. "Dinner is in an hour, I expect to see you and Arya then."

Damon and Arya did not move until they heard Roose leave the apartment. Breathing a sigh of relief that came out as childish sobs, Arya was ashamed. A large hand came down and petted her hair as if she were truly a little pet in need of comfort. Part of her wanted to sink sharp teeth into the hand but the other part won out. The part that was wanting to survive and she remained passive under the hand. "Thank you for not letting him kill me, Master." Arya said humbly, stumbling a little over the title. "I can think of a better way for you to thank me, pet." Arya found herself lifted again, too easily for her liking. Then she was flying through the air to land and bounce on the bed. "Lay down. If you try to get off that bed and go under it, I will get my whip." Arya heeded the warning and shrunk further back on the bed as the giant approached, taking off his shirt. If she had any delusions at all about what was going to happen, it was clear when Damon grabbed a condom off his dresser. I can't, I can't, am I really supposed to just lie here and let him rape me?  Easily reading the girl's thoughts, Damon stood over her and said, "It is my cock or Roose's knife. You made a choice. Now you have to accept it, pet." Arya shook and lay stiff like a plank of wood. "I have never had sex. I don't even know what to do, I will be really bad at this. Do we have to do that now? Can we talk first, Master?"

Shaking his head, grinning at the timid girl's bad attempt to get out of being raped. "We can talk afterwards. We have forever to talk, pet. You are never leaving here alive, are you? So don't worry about having chats, we can have plenty of them. But not right now. Right now I am going to claim my prize, my prey, all mine, a little pet to play with of my own." Damon began to remove Arya's clothing as he spoke and the girl didn't dare to stop him. When Damon went to pull off her underwear, her last defense, she grabbed his one hand with both of hers. The hands looked absurdly tiny on top of Damon's fist, clenched in the fabric of her panties. Damon growled, baring his teeth and spoke in a voice full of quiet thunder. "Move your hands. Do not ever try and stop me from doing something to you. I own this body, remember?" Snatching her hands away as if his were on fire, Arya tried to stutter out an apology. She managed to remain still while Damon took away her underwear. Damon began to remove his own clothing and Arya's eyes got wider as he undressed. The chiseled, large muscles were intimidating enough, but when Damon took off his pants and underwear, Arya nearly fainted. The sight of it, how large it was, it would never fit, never work, would tear her to shreds. She tried so hard, even Damon could tell how hard she tried to obey, to not run or fight. Yet when Damon crept to her, she couldn't stop herself. Only a large hand on her ankle kept Arya from leaping off the bed.


	4. Can't Keep Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya cannot keep her promise about being a good pet. She also discovers she is not a ninja. Damon must try and be patient until he can lure her closer. However, he does deliver a lesson she will not soon forget.

Damon dragged Arya by her ankle then flung her hard against the headboard. A rattling and then a flash of silver and as the machete nearly cut through Damon as it fell from above the bed. In fear and shock, Arya found herself laughing, then she grabbed the large knife as she dove off the bed. "I can't, I am sorry, I can't just lay there and let you do that to me." She babbled as Damon swiped out one large hand and Arya did the unthinkable. Maybe she was channeling that ninja lady from the Walking Dead, swinging the large heavy blade and nearly took off Damon's hand. If he was any slower he would be missing a hand, not just bleeding from a deep cut. Arya gasped when he roared in pain and outrage. Panicked, she scurried to her feet and held the machete out as she backed away towards the bedroom door. The large boy got off the bed and got his whip down from the wall, his face so enraged, it made Arya start to cry. Her machete was trembling as bad as she was but it was too late now. She has already disobeyed and tried to injure him.

To her confusion, Damon didn't come after her right away. He began to pull back on his jeans, the whip coiled and ready on the bed. "Fine. You don't want to just behave and have me be gentle about your first time? You aren't ready to have sex with your Master yet? No problem." Damon left his shirt off and picked up the whip, giving it a fearsome crack that made Arya jump then run for the living room. "Stupid girl. Where are you going to go? What do you think will happen if you leave this apartment without me? Do you think Roose isn't expecting you to try and run? The second you leave here without me, he will kill you." He was right and Arya veered off into the tiny kitchen. "And you have cornered yourself again. Now what, little killer? Are you going to cut me up with the machete? Have you ever killed someone with a blade? You have to get up close and personal for it. So come on, brave little girl, come for me. I will give you one good try before I retaliate. Go on then, give it a try, girl." Damon taunted stalking her into the tiny room, crowding it but staying at a small distance.

Arya watched as the larger boy beckoned her forward and spread his arms wide. There wasn't much choice as far as she could see. If she managed to kill or injure Damon, she could use his phone to call 911. Then she can hide until the police show. Taking a deep breath, Arya screamed in terror as she ran at Damon, trying to get a hard blow at his midsection. Which was about as high as she could lift the machete. She wasn't really clear on what happened next, it was too fast and shocking to comprehend right away. All she knew was she had the machete, then she didn't. It was on the tiles and her wrist was cut deeply, painfully. Crying out, Arya had tried to dive down and grab the machete again. "Oh no, bad girl. It's my turn now. You had yours and failed." A large hand pulled her up by her hair then shoved her into the living room. It was a little bigger than the kitchen, certainly enough room for Damon to wield his whip. Arya heard it coming before fire exploded in a line across her back. She was positive that the cut went down to her spine. A scream ripped from her and she couldn't move, it hurt too much. Just breathing seemed nearly impossible.

"Do you want another one?" asked Damon coldly and Arya shook her head frantically. "Please...don't." Another crack caught Arya on the left leg and she screamed again. "What do you call me?" "Master! Master, please, don't whip me anymore. I am sorry!" She sobbed as she tried to look at the bleeding line across her thigh to her calf. "Now, crawl into the kitchen. I want you to look at the machete, don't you dare touch it!" Arya cried out at the pain when she started to crawl. She moved slowly because it hurt so much, but Damon began to kick her hard. "Move faster! Now stay." Arya knelt down and looked at the machete like he ordered her to. "Bad pet. Very bad girl, do you get to touch weapons?" Another line through her flesh and Arya screamed, "No Master!" "Are you allowed to hurt your Master?" "Are you supossed to run from me? Fight me? Didn't you promise to obey? DO YOU TOUCH WEAPONS OR HAVE A RIGHT TO KEEP ANY PART OF YOU FROM YOUR MASTER?" Each question was louder, each hit was a bit harder. Damon was careful to pull back on how hard his strikes were, never to cut very deeply. It hurt badly though and Arya screamed and sobbed every answer.

Damon grabbed her again and this time dragged her to the door. He unlocked it and kicked it open. Arya backpedaled into his leg and clutched it. "Please, I don't have any clothes on, don't! Master, what are you doing?" "Do you want to be free? Go on then, run, I will let you have a head start. Who do you think will catch you quicker, me or Roose? Huh? What's wrong? You want to be a bad pet, a bad girl, you should go then. Run and see how far you get. Do you want the machete so you can have a fighting chance? Let's go get it then you can run away. Nope, no time for clothing, just the weapon." Arya couldn't bear the thought of being chased naked across the estate just be hunted and killed. "No! Please, I am sorry! Master, don't make me go outside, please! I won't touch weapons, I won't run, please!" Damon's voice was now so low and such a fearsome growl that it made her bones ache. "Do pets get to run outdoors without permission?" Arya shook her head and said, "No Master." She clung tightly to his leg, hoping he couldn't whip her from this angle.

"Crawl into my bedroom and wait for me. You might start thinking of the best way to grovel for mercy. Move fast, pet." Arya did not dare go against that voice or the whip and she whispered, "Yes Master." Crawling faster in spite of the pain, she went into the bedroom. She couldn't bring herself to go near the bed and found herself cowering very low on the floor as Damon entered. He put the machete back on the wall then walked back to his shaking pet. Staying as low as possible, huddling into herself, Arya stared at the floor and did not move. She watched tears drip from her face onto the floor. Arya looked at the streaks of blood that came from her whip cuts as she had crawled into the room. Damon stood over her and she whimpered. He crouched down and put the handle of the whip under her chin to lift her face up. "Look at me, pet. Are you done being a bad little girl? We have to go upstairs for dinner soon and if you act up there..." Arya looked into the wintery eyes and shivered. "I will be a good girl. I won't act up, Master."

Annoyed, Damon lifted the girl up and out of sheer pain and exhaustion, Arya wrapped her arms around his neck. It was big like his leg and she cried into it. Just like she would have done with her father or brothers if she was hurt badly or scared. Except Arya hasn't acted that way since she was in grade school. Part of her that stayed detached and hidden was ashamed. It wanted her to bite deeply into the throat and see if it would kill him. Instead, Arya clung to him and whimpered like a beat puppy. Damon seemed to like Arya this way and he soothed her as he carried her into the bathroom. He disinfected her whip lashes and made sure they were not deep enough for stitches. Arya sat on the cold counter and hissed at the pain of the disinfectants. Some of the cuts were so painful that Arya yelled when Damon poured stinging fluid into them. He grinned widely and even chuckled when the girl squirmed and hollered swears. "Did you kiss your mother with that mouth? You brought this on yourself, pet. I was going to be gentle with you but that isn't the way you want it. It is alright, Reek was the same way when Ramsay got him. He had to learn, had to be trained. You will learn how to behave like a good pet. I will teach you...or Roose will kill you."

Arya shivered and when Damon finished treating her wounds, he carried her back into the bedroom. She clung to him and whimpered, afraid he was heading back to the bed. "We have to go up for dinner. Roose gets pissed if anyone is late and he is already mad." Frustration was making him speak with a harsh tone and he dropped the girl to the floor. Landing with a thud, Arya yelped. "You had to be a little bitch and now I have no time left. Who knows how long Roose will punish me tonight. I am warning you now, you better behave upstairs and when we come back down here...if you have been very good, I still might try being gentle with you. Act like a bad pet and you'll spend the night regretting it. Understand me?" Nodding, Arya headed for her clothing. "What the fuck are you doing?" Arya stopped at the dangerous tone and instantly went to her knees. "I..I was getting dressed for supper, Master." Damon walked past the flinching girl and took up the clothing. "No. You don't need any reminders of your past, including your clothing. Reek had to lose everything that made him Theon. You do too. Even your name will change, once I think of a good pet name for you." "Please, I can't go to supper naked, Master."

Damon threw her underwear at her then tossed the rest of her clothing into the trash bin. He gave her a large t shirt of his that came down almost to her knees. "There, all dressed." He had put his shirt and boots back on. Arya was left barefoot and barelegged. "You can crawl or I can carry you upstairs, pet." The mere thought of her knees pressing against cold, hard stairs prompted her. "Carry me, Master?" His grin and flashing eyes told her it was the right choice. One large hand supported her ass, it actually was big enough to be a seat. His other hand pressed against her back. Arya put her head on his wide shoulder and tried to hold the shoulders, leaning into the warmth solidness of him. Seething with hate, churning guts full of fear, Arya cuddled into a boy she wishes she could kill. However the idea of going to be near Roose and Ramsay did not make her feel any better. It terrified her in fact. "You are shaking worse than before." Observed Damon with some delight and curiosity. "What has my little pet so scared?" Muffled against his neck, Arya responded. "Roose and Ramsay are up there. Roose wants to kill me and Ramsay hates me for hurting Reek. Please, I am being good, I am trying, I really am! Please don't let them hurt or kill me, Master."

 


	5. Accepting A Fate Hated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has dinner with the Boltons and a terrible talk with Reek afterwards.

Damon opened a door at the top of the stairs and entered a white carpeted hallway. He set Arya down and her feet sunk deep in luxury. Arya saw silk wallpaper and ahead was a doorway that led into a room painted blood red. Spinning his curious pet around, he grabbed her roughly by the chin, which only required a thumb and finger. "Look at me. Pay attention. You will do nothing without my permission, not sit, not eat, until I give you permission. Understand me?" "Yes Master." Just the thought of giving Roose and Ramsay a reason to feel she is not a good pet, is terrifying enough. She had no intention of doing anything to provoke any of the three of them. "You do not speak unless you are spoken to. If Roose talks to you, address him as Sir. Remember my whip, remember all the other things on my walls. Act up once and you'll be feeling them later on." Shuddering at the thought of it, Arya promised. "I will behave, Master, I promise. Don't hurt me anymore, please."

With a large hand curled around Arya's neck, Damon walked her into the red room. Red walls, red ceiling, scarlet carpet, crimson curtains that hid large windows. There was no break from the color except for the large dark wooden furniture that seemed heavy and medieval. A large chandelier that was bone white, in fact seemed to be made of bones was startling ivory. A splash of white in a pool of blood and it was not a comfort to the eye in the least. Ramsay and Reek were already sitting next to each other at the table. Roose was about to seat himself as Damon propelled Arya into the room. He dragged her to the opposite side of Ramsay and Reek. Pulling out a chair he told her to sit then he did the same. They all remained quiet while maids who never looked at them once set food upon the table then left the room. Damon put a small bit of everything onto Arya's plate then simply said, "Eat." Nodding, she picked up her fork and tried to keep her hand from visibly trembling. Roose spoke to the boys of school and other things as they ate. Arya ate everything, she was a nervous eater and only stopped at the beets. Those looked and smelled gross to her.

Setting down her fork, she kept her eyes down and her hands in her lap. Damon glanced at her plate then frowned down at her. "I said to eat. That means everything on your plate, pet. Now." Smothering a grimace of disgust at the red slimy things, Arya picked up her fork. With some difficulty, she ate them and they were as gross as she thought they would be. After each bite, she would drink deeply of the water Damon had poured her. Sadly, her water ran out before the beets did. Arya had no permission to speak to ask for more and she didn't dare try to reach for it herself. She tried looking up at Damon then at the water and he ignored her very clear distress. Ramsay giggled and Reek gave the girl a look of sympathy. Instead Damon kicked her hard under the table then pointed his knife directly at the hated beets. Arya began to eat the beets again, nearly gagging as the taste got overwhelming with every bite. Only when she finished the last bit, did Damon pour water into her glass. "Drink." Arya grabbed the glass and downed half of it, while Ramsay laughed. Damon grinned at his girl's antics and couldn't wait to be able to play more with her. "If you are still hungry, you may pick what you want this time." He told her as a reward for behaving. Arya timidly looked at the chicken and back at Damon. 

With a triumphant look at Ramsay, Damon put some chicken on her plate. The other boy gave a playful groan and said, "Dammit! I was sure she would reach for it or forget and say what she wanted. How come this little girl doesn't fall for that and you did like, oh at least ten times?" Ramsay asked his cringing Reek as he gave him a swat on his head. "Sorry, Master. Please?" Reek meekly gazed up at his Master and begged silently with his big eyes. Roose cleared his throat and spoke. "Boys, if you are done eating your meals, we will go to my study now. Reek will stay here with Arya while we are busy. You can play with your toys later, right now I am going to make you both cry like the irresponsible little boys you both acted like today." Arya saw that both of them were going pale at Roose's words and that scared her nearly to death. If Roose could make Damon and Ramsay scared and hurt, Arya wouldn't stand a chance against him. Damon yanked Arya back by her hair and spoke harshly into her ear. "Don't you dare go anywhere or do anything that Reek doesn't say to. He knows how to be good, learn from him. If you think you can escape while we are in the study, think again. There is no way you will escape and I won't be able to stop them when they kill you. When Roose has Ramsay hunt you down, then they take turns flaying you alive."

Damon let go of Arya and got up. Ramsay and Damon reluctantly followed Roose out of the room. At first, Arya just watched them leave, then she started to eye the knives. Reek sighed and said quietly, "Don't bother. I won't try and fight you or hurt you. I will warn you though whatever you are thinking is stupid. If you hurt me or try and use me as a hostage to leave, it won't work. I won't let you near me with a weapon, I know how to get away from you, I know every place here to hide from you. And you can't catch me if I run, I am faster than you."Snorting, Arya said, "I doubt that." "Really? How did I get ahead of you earlier then? Tell you what, behave with me now and later sometime we can have a race. Ramsay and Damon loves games and challenges. They would let us race each other on the lawn if I asked." Arya looked up at Reek with a mix of anger and disgusted fear. "No, they would just make us do it on our hands and knees, right? Maybe throw a ball or stick and have us play some games of fetch to see who is faster? How do you live like this?" Reek saw Arya begin to panic and look about for a route of escape. "Listen to me, you can't run away. The windows and doors are always locked and the alarms are always set. There are men that patrol outside. You won't even see them before they are on you. But Roose won't have them hurt you, no, he will let you run into his little woods. It is all surrounded by that fence you saw earlier. No escape. And then they will hunt you like an animal and kill you so slowly."

Trying to fight back tears, Arya stabbed her knife into the chicken. She slowly finished eating the last bit of it. "I will find a way. I have to." Reek shook his head and his eyes held some pity for her. "I am sorry this happened. But you are going to have to accept this, you can't get away. Do you really think Roose would have let you stay up here without being tied up if he though you could escape? Any phones or computers you try and use will be locked from you by passwords you'll never figure out. If you try and escape here, they are going to kill you. I can help you learn so that you won't have to get hurt as much while Damon trains you. But you have to accept that you won't leave here, that you are going to be a pet now. Damon isn't Ramsay, so I don't know everything he might want from you. But I  know what he likes that Ramsay does with me. Same rules will be given to you probably, same games too." Arya stood up and defiantly walked to the curtains, ripping them open. Staring into the growing dusk, Arya tried to see past the gate and could not. "My family will never know what happened to me. No, they will search and somehow I am getting free. They will find me, I know that they will." "You are being stupid again. They will never find you, unless it is your corpse. Evidence will be left to suggest you are already dead, Arya. Your family will mourn your loss and move on with their lives. No way out of this, I really am sorry, but you have to get that into your head before you get yourself killed." The window broke into blurry pieces as Arya started to cry.

Damon was yet again finding himself thankful that Roose's study was sound proof. He screamed as loudly as Ramsay when Roose peeled a long thin layer of skin from each of their backs. The lecture was scathing and just as long as the flaying was. 


	6. No, Really, I Can't Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon learns that pets are not just for fun. That you need to take care of them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter, but after so long i wanted to at least post what my poor brain had for arya...

Arya had no idea why she burst into tears like a stupid baby. Like Sansa and her stupid simpering friends. Trying to wipe away the tears, she felt as if her skin was on fire. A hitch rose in her chest, but it wasn't a sob, it was a cough, a lurch for air that wasn't coming. Grabbing at her swelling throat, she spun to see Reek already coming to her. "Arya? Oh Gods, you are swelling everywhere, what is wrong with you?" "I CAN'T BREATHE YOU FUCKING IDIOT, GET HELP!" This scream came out as a garbled sound as Arya began to sink down onto the rug. How fucking stupid is this? I survive Damon, Ramsay and Roose, to die in front of them from allergies. How could she have forgotten her allergy to beets? Or maybe deep down Arya hoped this would happen. Surely they will call 911? She only sees now how dumb that was. Or was it? Reek had taken out a cell phone and hit a button. Was he doing the right thing, calling an ambulance? 

The door from Roose's study crashed open and all three thundered in. "Anaphylaxism! Ayra can't breathe, please!" Reek shouted at the men, he was already grabbing the first aid box, Roose kept. Nearly ripping off Reek's fingers, Roose got the box open and took out a filled syringe. Damon pulled the swelling, strangling girl into his arms and shouted, "She's choking! Do something!" Roose plunged the needle into Arya's thigh and then took her pulse. "Alright, she is panicking, you need to calm her. She'll be able to breathe again in a minute. Try and relax her, Damon. You wanted a pet, well, they take care you know."  Arya made a whining sound and thrashed in Damon's arms, kicking out at Roose. Her hands flew up and began to scratch at the terrible itching on her face. Catching her hands with one hand and throwing on leg over Arya's kicking ones, Damon began to whisper to her. 

"No..no. Hush, stop trying to move and speak. Roose gave you an injection so you can breathe again. I know you itch, you have hives everywhere. Itching will make it worse. Can you feel your airway opening again? Just breathe, relax and breathe, okay? Show me you can be a good girl, just stay still and breathe. Better, see? Just breathe, nothing else, I won't hurt you. I just want you to stay still and breathe. Good girl, much better." Ramsay looked down and shook his head, smirking. "How much do you want to bet she is allergic to beets? That was really stupid, girl. Did you think we would take you to the doctors? Or let an ambulance come here for you? We have a private doctor on call, dummy." Damon looked down at the guilt in Arya's eyes and started to growl softly. "No. You will have to wait til she is well if you plan to punish her. Though I think suffering through this allergic reaction might be punishment enough." Roose stood back up stretching.

"I am calling Qyburn to take a look at her. Until he shows, put her in a tub of lukewarm water with some oatmeal. It will help the hives and rash. Adrenaline is rushing through her right now, she might need you to keep calming her down. Don't leave her side until she is well again, Damon. You wanted a pet, you care for it, sick or healthy. It is your responsibility, Damon. If you cannot nurse her to health, then you will lose your pet, understand me?"


	7. Drowning A Girl, Finding A Wet Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon is not coping well with a sick out of control pet.

Damon carried Arya into a large bathroom that was white marble with gold etching. Reek already had a tub full of  floating oats and he scuttled out of the giant's way. Nearly running the slighter boy down, Damon dumped his itching, squirming pet into the tub. Sputtering, Arya flailed for a moment, the adrenaline making her twitch insanely. "Ugh, this is horrible, let me out! Just give me some antihistamine, would you?" She wailed, trying to climb back out of the water. A large hand knocked Arya back into the tub and then a large face was in hers, growling. "If you try to get out of that tub again I will handcuff you to it. You stay in here until the doctor shows up. I am really pissed with you right now, bad pet. How does someone forget that they are allergic to beets?"

Energy ran through her like a current and Arya had no idea she was babbling. Her words ran together like an out of control freight train to hell. "I did forget and when I did remember it didn't matter because you said I couldn't speak, so I didn't speak, and you said to eat the beets, you kicked me even and we were with the Boltons and Roose wants to kill me anyway, so I couldn't ask you or tell you so I ate the fucking beets and-" "SHUT UP!" Damon roared, muffling the stuttering flying words. "Stop. Talking. You don't even make sense. I am trying very hard to remember that you are just a very stupid girl that needs training. I am trying to show patience and not beat you half to death or drown you. Not another word, not another single word without permission to talk. Nod if you understand, dumb puppy."

Arya nodded and whimpered instead. Damon took his hand off her mouth and glared in warning, but Arya kept quiet. Tears were falling again and the girl began to shiver, teeth chattering as if she were in ice water. Damon turned hot water on and swirled it about the tub, warming her skin but her chills grew worse. "Aw..fuck. Now what?" Arya burst into loud braying sobs then and snarling, Damon yanked her out of the tub. Wrapping her in two thick towels, he tried to rub her cold but sensitive skin. Crying out, Arya tried to get away from the hurting pressure on her hives and rash. With relief, Damon heard Roose call that the doctor was here. Nearly running, Damon thrust his wet bundle of sobbing pet at the creepy man. Taken aback, the man snapped, "Not in the hallway, you oaf!" Sighing, Roose had Damon bring Arya into a guest room. Collaring him as he went to flee, Roose commanded, "This is your pet. You stay in here and find out what she will need. Then you will take care of her or give her to me for disposal now."

As soon as Arya saw the creepy old man bending towards her she lost her mind. The adrenaline, the itching, hot and cold, along with fever and fear was too much. Her legs thrust out knocking the man backwards and she leaped off the bed. Looking like a drowned rat, the girl flew past lunging bodies and down the hall. Her wet feet hit the slippery tiles and she slid straight into Reek's legs. He had been bringing a glass of water for the doctor when this naked, wet, hair plastered thing came flying at him. She managed to skitter past as Reek fell to the ground, the glass smashing next to him. This brought Ramsay roaring out, angry at his clumsy pet, til he saw Arya skitter around the corner into the kitchen. Damon came flying out of the bedroom and Ramsay pointed towards the kitchen. "This is the second time she has injured my pet, Damon. Get her under control then get her well. Because after that, we are going to have a lesson about hurting my Reek!"

 


	8. If It Is A Kitten, It Is A Feral One

Damon stormed into the kitchen ready to find a wet rat scurrying from door to window. Or perhaps his wild pet would be bearing a butcher knife, waiting to try another attack. Instead, he found a wet kitten cowering under the table. She had no weapon and she was curled up in the fetal position. Shaking, teeth chattering, making tiny sounds, her eyes dilated with fever and panic. "You are more trouble than you are worth." He muttered and Arya seemed to hear and understand that just fine. Now she went into full blown hysteria and began rocking back and forth. Sighing, Damon cursed his choice of words. "I won't let Roose kill you. I won't let Ramsay have you either. You are being a bad pet, but you are sick. And too stupid to know any better yet." Damon was getting a crick in his neck, crouched down, trying to peer under the table at her. "Come on, crawl out here and see the doctor."

Arya shook her head and whined, "You will hurt me. I don't want to hurt anymore. Please, don't." Growling, Damon tried to reach for her. "I won't hurt you if you behave, now come out of there." With a cry of terror, the fever addled, adrenaline driven girl scrambled away further back. "Please don't! Don't hurt me anymore. You'll whip me again, don't whip me, please! Don't hurt me! I am sorry, sorry, please don't!" Damon tried to swallow down his anger and remember that the girl was ill. This wasn't the time to try and train her or even threaten her. Arya needed him to be clear and careful in his wording. She needed to be calmed then contained. He could hear Ramsay come into the room behind him. Great. "Pet, you are not in trouble. Just crawl over here and I will not hurt you. I just want you to see the doctor." With a loud moan, Arya's tormented head gave her a wonderful reasoning, she shared with him. "It's not a doctor! He will kill me, Roose wants me dead and he has this man to do it! Please, don't let him kill me!" Damon stared at her then hollered, "What the hell kind of logic is that? Why would Roose call someone else to kill you for him? He or Ramsay could have done it themselves if they wanted to!" This proved to be the wrong thing to do and Arya curled into a tighter ball, sobbing that Damon will hurt her now. Son of a bitch. He wanted to whack his head into a wall.

Ramsay took pity and spoke softly to Damon. "She has a fever, she has adrenaline running through her and hysterics have hit. Nothing she thinks or says will be particularly logical right now. Reek was sick like this once, when he got that skin infection I didn't see quick enough. Remember how he cursed and ranted at me, he even spit at me. He also pissed the bed and recalled not a bit of it afterwards.  I never once hurt him or threatened him, did I? Because Reek needed me to keep him calm and controlled. You need to do the same, Damon. Here, let me help you begin it." Begrudgingly, Damon made room for Ramsay to kneel next to him. Ramsay sat on his heels, keeping his hands in his lap where Arya could see them. He made sure his eyes were full of that false charm, he could do so well. When Ramsay spoke, his voice was soft, soothing. "Arya? I want you to feel your forehead. Use your hand and feel how hot it is. Feel that burning skin? You have a fever and are very sick. Look at your skin, see the hives, the rash? We have a doctor here that can help you feel better. Damon is going to stay with you so the doctor can be safe for you, okay? He won't hurt you, Damon wants to help you get better, not hurt you. Can you crawl to him, Arya? Do you need some help? I can have Reek come in to help you if you want?"

She started to slowly come forward, inching, but then stopped, sobbing. "Don't hurt me though. Please don't." Ramsay whispered to Damon, "Tell her that you will not hurt her today. Promise it and keep the promise. Assure her of it as many times as you need to." Damon arched a brow and quietly asked, "Why add the today at the end?" Ramsay looked solemn for a moment and said, "You have to be honest about hurting her. Always say today, or tonight or I won't hurt you for three hours. A pet must trust it's master, she can't trust you if you lie about such a big scary thing as that. Trust me on this, I found out the hard way. Don't make the mistake I did. Tell her and stop glaring like that. Make your face calmer, you are scaring me, she must be pissing herself." Damon sighed and tried to compose his features, to make them kinder. "Little kitten, little pet, I won't hurt you today. I promise. Crawl out to your Master now." He used a soft tone, almost sing song, a low rumble. Arya seemed to inch forward again, looking up at Damon with terror filled eyes. He could almost see the fever on her, and his concern almost made him grab for her. Ramsay saw it and silently shook his head not to do it. Damon knew Ramsay was right, it would scare her off. "Good girl, come here so I can help you. Poor little girl, you are too sick to be alone under a table. That is it, closer now, good pet. No, I will not hurt you today, I promise. Keep coming, I swear it, I will not hurt you at all today." Damon repeatedly soothed Arya and promised her until he wanted to never hear her ask that again.

Finally, the girl was in front of Damon and only then did he reach for her. "I am going to carry you to the doctor. Yes, I will stay with you the whole time and no, I won't hurt you today." Damon already sounded weary and Ramsay grinned as Damon walked away with the skittish, sick girl. Laying the pet back onto the bed, a sullen and swollen nosed doctor began to examine her. The whole time Damon held her hand or petted her head, stroking her hair. Whenever Arya began to panic or squirm from the doctor, Damon spoke softly and calmly to her. He promised to not hurt her, to protect and stay with her. Assuring her that she was a good girl and Damon will help her get better. Roose had figured when Arya became ill that Damon would give up and give the girl to him to dispose of. Now Roose had to admit, Damon was handling her very well now. Roose respected that and decided to see how it all played out. Damon may very well have found the right pet, she was worth enough to him to adjust his own attitude. To be patient for once. Perhaps the boy did need a pet and would be a good owner. Damon listened carefully when the doctor gave instructions for creams and pills for Arya. Seeing the extreme panic rolling in Arya's eyes, the doctor also gave a bottle of anti anxiety medication.

Even the noise of Reek delivering the old dog cage didn't rouse Arya. Allergy medication and the anti anxiety medication has knocked her out cold. Damon stared at the little pet, finally naked and spread eagle on his bed, she looked so tiny in the large expanse. He wanted to fuck her so badly that it hurt. Except she was covered head to toe in a thick cream and her mouth was open, giving tiny whimpers and louder snores. Shaking his head, Damon got ready for bed and carefully lay away from the tender skinned girl. So much for the first night with his pet. Then Damon smiled and thought, it is only the first night. So many more to come and now that Damon managed something as hard as dealing with illness, the rest should be easier. Training Arya might be challenging, but nothing he couldn't handle. Accidentally, Damon brushed against Arya and in her sleep, the pet cried out. Then swiped out blindly clawing into Damon's flesh. He hissed and moved away fast, seeing the girl was deeply asleep. She was a feral little kitten. Smiling wider, Damon thought he might have her new name. He fell asleep to the stinging of his arm and dreams of taking down his little pet soothed him.


	9. Oh Yeah, It's Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya does not wake in a happy way at all. Damon must accept Ramsay's teachings and follow them. Instead of just using his temper like usual and it is not easy for him. Damon starts the day with a mistake and it barrels from there.

Arya woke to itching everywhere, dry mouth, a headache and a desperate need to urinate. She tried to leap off the bed, then cried out at the pain. Staring at the cuff that chained her ankle to a bed post, she swore then called out. "Damon? Ah fuck, I mean...Master?" No response and she squirmed desperately. "Please! I have to use the bathroom! Anyone?" Raising herself up, she tried to look across the room at the windows. They were shut and the sun was brilliant out, but no person was out there enjoying it. No one for her to signal or wave to for help. "I refuse to pee the bed. I refuse to. How stupid could he be, to make it so I can't leave this bed. To forget I might use the bathroom?"

Then a terrible thought formed in her head. It was a school day. What if he left for school, after all most kids forget to tend to their pets before school. And if she is just a pet to a forgetful idiot teen...she is going to end up pissing the bed. Hearing a thumping sound above her, Arya had hope. What if he hasn't left for school yet? Then another terrible thought. What if the only one up there was Roose? It won't matter soon, if Roose comes down and discovers a pee stained mattress he will kill her anyway. She began to look frantically around for something to help her get attention or get loose. Then hollered again for someone.

Damon had barely slept, driven to the edge of his bed trying to not bang into Arya. Twice he was tempted to throw her onto the floor or into the cage. Or just shove her under him, fuck her and fall asleep to her cries. He tried to remember what Ramsay had said and keep his damned word. The morning brought Roose telling him that even though he will stay out of school until Arya has healed, he still must be up early. Roose is allowing Ramsay the day as well. "Damon, I am allowing my son to stay home to help you. No Ramsay, there is no reason for Theon to miss school. He will tell them the two of you have the flu. That way Theon can also tell us if anyone at school is talking about the missing girl."

So Damon had chained Arya to the bed and gone upstairs for breakfast. Ramsay was sullen at first about having to let Reek go anywhere without him. He kept grabbing the boy as he tried to make his lunch for school and gather his stuff. "Wait, come sit and eat with me first, Reek. You can gather your stuff when you leave. Father said he will drive you today. I don't want you walking or taking the bus alone. Here, today I am going to let you have your pick. Do you want a piece of toast with your favorite jam? Or a bowl of cereal?" Cuddling on his master's lap, Reek timidly asked for the toast. He sat obedient while Ramsay fed it to him in small bites. Then Ramsay let him have a full glass of juice before Roose hurried them along. 

"I will be home early today and I will pick up your pet on my way. Ramsay you are to help Damon care for Arya and give him some training advice. No friends over, no wandering about town, no phone calls and no trouble. Understand me, boys? Excellent. I am sure Arya will be much better tomorrow and Ramsay can go to school. As soon as Arya is healed, we shall figure out something, Damon. She will have to stay hidden and lucky for you, I can mostly work from home. Of course, if I am going to take the time and trouble for that, Arya best be in training. I can understand small mistakes of an untrained pet, but not big ones. Not consistently rude or bad behavior. So take advantage of Ramsay's wisdom today, Damon."

Ramsay watched Reek and Roose drive away before paying any attention to his friend. "Did you remember to keep your word last night?" Nodding, Damon yawned. "I never touched her, but by accident. Even when the little brat scratched me I didn't hurt her. This morning I chained her ankle and left her to sleep in." "Good. She will see that you have kept your word and it will go a long way in her mind. Knowing she can rely on you to keep your promises will help as Arya struggles to learn. You used the long chain I sent down with the cage and stuff last night, right? The long one so she can reach the bathroom? Or did you leave her the bedpan I sent down? Reek needed that during the long cage hours at first." Damon paled and said, "She was still asleep." Just then the crashing began. 

Damon opened the door and ducked fast as a lamp crashed past him. "Stop that!" He roared and the girl began to jump up and down screeching louder. "I have to pee! Hurry! I can't hold it anymore! I have been yelling for an hour!" As he thundered forth, Ramsay was on his heels. "Good thing we got here in time. If she pees on that mattress after father spent so much money on it..." With a frustrated growl, Damon leaned over the squirming girl and unlocked the cuff. She flew off the bed and didn't even pause to shut the bathroom door. "I am going to promise her that I will hurt her today." Damon huffed and Ramsay shook his head with a smirk. "No, not without a good reason. This was your fault. You left her no way to use the bathroom and no way to get help. You don't need to apologize to her or anything, but you can't blame her either. Arya can clean the mess she made and you can buy yourself new bedside lamps."

Before Damon could retort, the girl came back out of the bathroom. Staying as far she could from the boys, Arya spoke. "I yelled and you never answered, no one did. So I tried to throw things hoping you would hear me." The words were full of defiance and anger. "I almost pissed on your damned fancy bed! You can't leave me like that! At least leave me a way to reach the toilet." Damon heard Ramsay's voice very soft next to him. "Now that tone is a good reason for a small punishment. Even if Arya is right, even if she is very upset, she has to be respectful. There is no fever anymore, she is being a brat." Damon's hand shot out before Ramsay even finished talking and Arya flew into a wall. Holding her burning cheek, she stood there, stunned. "You won't speak to me like that, girl. You will show respect for your master or you will spend the morning dancing for my whip." Ramsay gave a small sigh and muttered, "Almost right." Now the fear flooded Arya's eyes again and she quickly said, "Sorry, Master."

Damon ordered her to clean up the mess and Arya ran towards the kitchen for a broom. "Now if she was still very stressed out and didn't gain her control...would you have spent the next two hours whipping her? Or would that be excessive for rudeness?" Damon looked like he wanted to strangle Ramsay. "Are you kidding me? So even if I am speaking in anger, I have to follow through?" "Yes, or else your pet never knows what to expect from you. That will make her skittish, distrustful and she might mentally just break. Or just end up in a constant state of hostility and rebellion. Until she learns you more, everything has to be about her giving up all control to you. She has to trust in you for that to happen. So don't say something you won't be able to follow through with. And the punishments have to match the crime. You don't break bones for mouthing off and we don't give a little spanking for outright disobedience."

Arya swept up the broken glass, then vacuumed the rug to make sure all the smaller pieces were up. The pieces of wood and copper were tossed into a wastebasket along with the colored glass. Ramsay commented that Damon might not want to tell father of those breaking. Since they were antiques and came from his father's wife many years ago. Damon planned on buying new lamps at a cheap store nearby, he is pretty sure Roose will notice the difference. When Arya finished cleaning the mess, she was scratching at her skin again, whimpering. Ramsay suggested to Damon that she shower and put her skin cream on. "Besides while she showers, I can tell you why it is important to keep your word and be consistent with your pet." 


	10. Preparing Your Trainer To Train His Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay tells Damon of the mistake he made with Theon. He gives advice on how to deal with Arya. Damon asks questions. Arya discovers her cage and the boys let her worry over it in silence.

"Did I ever tell you why I chose my Reek? When I went away with my father it was more of work then vacation. One of Stark's suppliers was being an asshole. Father was sent to put the asshole back in his place. It's too bad that you didn't start doing jobs with us until you moved in downstairs. You missed it by only a month and you would have loved it. Nice tropical weather there and so many whores just begging for it right there in the streets. Greyjoy was a fucking blowhard with a crazy wife and many savage kids. We killed his sons and made the man swear to fucking behave. Well, we actually only killed two of his sons. I own the third one. Father was originally going to bring Theon to his boss, let him foster the kid to keep Greyjoy in line. But I wanted him. He was arrogant as fuck, stubborn and bad tempered like his father, you remember that. He had such huge eyes though and there was something in them I liked. I loved his personality when he wasn't in prick mode. It wasn't easy to keep Theon's traits, the better ones, yet make him into Reek. And I made a ton of mistakes, I had to learn on my own."

Damon let Ramsay lead him into the tiny kitchen. When the large boy looked back nervously towards his room, Ramsay rolled his eyes. "Make us coffee and listen to my story, it's important. Listen, you can hear the shower going, we'll hear her shut it off. Besides, it's not like she can really get away, is it?" Disgruntled, Damon began to make coffee and slammed the cups on the counter. "No, she can't get away. But we just left her with a shitload of weaponry, she hasn't learned not to fuck with my things yet." "True. A whole bunch of weapons that she has no idea how to use and we do. How hard will it be for us to disarm her? And as long as you haven't got one of father's guns in there, you should be fine." "I gave your father back his gun right after the last run. You know I never mess with that rule. I saw what happened to Luton for "borrowing" things." Something hit Damon then and he groaned just as the water shut off. "Ah, shit. I just remembered the cage and the stuff in it. She didn't notice it before but she will now. I better get in there before the girl panics over it."

As Damon started forward, Ramsay got in his way. "Wait a second. Let's give her time to see it, dread it and ask about it. If you barge in there while she first figures out what its for, then Arya will panic. Probably will assume you are there to stick her in it. Then you have hysteria. The most terrifying part for the pet is the loss of control. Even the pain cannot really stop that part. It is the most delicate part, making them give up all control and until you do that, she isn't really yours. Not truly tamed and not trustworthy. Do this instead, so Arya feels that you are aware of her even if you aren't there. Call out to her. Tell her what to wear. Make her put on one of your shirts, always has to be something of yours, or something you bought her. Nothing of hers, nothing she would normally ever wear. Then tell her to stay in your room, while we are having coffee. Let her know you expect her to behave, to put on her ointment and rest. See if she obeys it. Wait to let her see the cage and give her the chance to think it through. Allow her the feeling of control over at least speaking of it with you."

Nodding, Damon hollered and Ramsay winced. "You don't need to roar she can hear you fine. It's a small place, you know. If you always sound angry, she won't know if she is ever pleasing you or always angering you." Cursing at Ramsay, Damon tried to lower his voice a bit. To sound casual as he yelled. "Arya, in my dresser, third drawer are my shirts. Find one and wear it. After you put on that skin lotion on top of the dresser. Then get back on that bed. Stay there and rest while Ramsay and I have coffee." Silence was the only response for a moment. Just as Damon was about to really roar, a response came. "Yes Master." It was begrudgingly said, but it was said. Ramsay grinned and softly said, "Don't worry about her attitude. She hurts, is probably thirsty and hungry, but doesn't dare to ask you for anything. And I bet she hasn't seen or understood about the cage yet." That thought made Damon grin back and he poured the coffee. Once they were settled with their mugs, Ramsay went on about his mistakes with Reek.

"So most of the trip home, Reek was too stunned and scared to fight me. He was handcuffed, gagged and he was introduced to my father's gun. Once I got him home it was a different story. Father had to explain about him to the men who patrolled. I can't count how many times that little prick managed to get out, he was so damned fast. So the cage and leash were needed for a long time. Probably longer than Arya will need it. She is a sprinter too, but won't have the same reasons. Because you won't make the same mistakes. First, remember that thing I said about keeping your word, good or bad? Being specific and sticking to it when you talk, at least in the beginning? One of the first things I told Theon once we were home, was I wouldn't hurt him. If he behaved and did not try to run from me that I would not hurt him. Sad thing is, I really did mean it. He looked so afraid and trusting in that moment, all trussed up laying on my bedroom floor. As soon as he nodded, I released him. At first it was fine, I explained to him he was my pet. Even when he argued with me about it, I kept calm. I didn't hurt him at all. Just muzzled him for not shutting up when I said to. But nothing that would hurt."

From the bedroom had been faint sounds of Arya opening and shutting a drawer. The creak of the bed as she returned to it. A small sound of disgust at the thick cream she had to apply. Suddenly it was dead silent, then a faint, "Oh hell no. He take that right back where he found it." Damon and Ramsay grinned at each other. Unable to resist, Damon called out, "You had better be in the bed putting your cream on." "I am....Master." No mention of the cage or it's items and Ramsay held his finger up for silence. After a moment, a creak and Damon knew Arya had left the bed. "She is going to open the cage, look to see what each item is. Let her have that time. Don't worry, pay attention to me instead. This is really important, I swear. Where was I? Oh yeah, so for the next few hours, my pet was sullen and scared, but he obeyed me. He did what he was told and even stayed quiet after I removed the gag. He was already learning and I was excited. So excited that I didn't think with my head at all. I hadn't touched him yet, not sexually. And I had not even threatened him with it. But he was just so...new and thrilling, scared and still arrogant. I wanted him and just took him to the bed."

Ramsay took a sip of his coffee and continued. Damon was intrigued but listened with half an ear to a clink in the bedroom. It was his pet rummaging through her new cage. He took Ramsay's advice to heart and paid attention to the story. "He laid on the bed trusting me not to hurt him and I broke that promise because of my cock. I ripped his pants down and raped him. No lube, no condom and not even a warning that I was going to do it. It was brutal of me and you know I love it rough. But it was his first time ever. And I made it a nightmarish, painful horror for him. I broke my promise and he couldn't forgive it. He had to have that creepy Qyburn stitch him inside. My father beat the shit out of me for it but that didn't help Theon feel any better. Right after he healed enough to be up and about again, he changed. That was the boy you saw, the one who bit, ran away all the time. At first I tried to use more rules and extra pain. Then I had you and the other guys scare him, hurt him. It was enough to eventually cow him. But I didn't just want him to fear me. I wanted him to obey out of loyalty and devotion. I wanted him to trust me and be grateful for me. Simply torturing him into submission wasn't enough."

The sounds of the bed creaking again. Damon was amazed that Arya had actually gotten back on the bed. He expected her to come out demanding about the cage. "I had to regain Reek's trust all over again and you saw how long it took. So always keep your promises. And don't forget that you can't just leap on her and tear into the girl. Think of your whole size difference alone. You could actually break bones on her and not mean to at all. After that first time with Theon, he was terrified at the mere thought of sex. It took preparation and careful grooming to get him to accept it. True, at any point I could simply just force him, but I wanted him to accept it. To wish to please me however I wanted. Sometimes I enjoy it when he will be in a pissy mood and still fight me during it. But having him in blind, drooling terror and screeching like a broken animal in my ear wasn't always what I wanted. Also, that kind of constant terror can break their minds. So I had to carefully train him for sex too. I suggest you skip right over my blunder and slowly train her into it. I will tell you each step to take, it will be enjoyable for you, trust me."

Finishing his coffee, Ramsay gave Damon the beginning of how to groom his pet. Damon got out the pills he was to give Arya from Qyburn and some juice. While Ramsay approached the next subject of how to deal with Arya and the cage. How to go about showing and explaining each item. Listening, occasionally asking a question, Damon made toast to feed his pet. When the toast was ready, Damon put it all on a small tray and asked one last thing. "I want to rename her but I am not sure what to call her. She needs something that really works. I thought of kitty or doggie, but she doesn't really match either of those." "The point of renaming your pet is to remove her former identity. To be a constant reminder that you own her. That she is not a person with rights anymore."


	11. Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya sees the cage and hears nothing she wants to hear from Damon. And she gets a new name. Too bad she refuses to accept it.

Arya was perhaps feeling her lowest ever. Itchy, aching, covered in disgusting goop, eyes burning and head pounding. Stuck to the itch, ache, heat, gunk was a shirt of a boy she despises. Fears and hates, almost as much, no as much as the other two. Knowing Roose will probably offer sympathy to her family, then keep working with them is infuriating. To even think there won't be an escape, a way out of this, its impossible. Not acceptable, as her parents would say sternly. Except they weren't here to inform Damon or the Boltons that what they are doing is very unacceptable! That pet of Ramsay's won't be any help, he already told her that. Even when she nearly died upstairs, they just called someone to them. If she thinks there is no way out, it makes her crazy. My mind will just crack, I won't even think that way. Of course I will get out of this, I just have to wait for a chance.

That made her at least calmly sit on the bed, not try and bash through a window. It helped her not to think about trying another weapon. Because Arya already got shown last night how useless she was with them. So I am not going to try that again, eying the closest blade. Would Damon notice it missing? If she just slid it under the mattress in case? Yes, those predator eyes would notice and what would she do with it? If he tried to rape me, I could stab him in the throat. And then I am still stuck here, now with a body and won't Roose be thrilled over that? That route ends with her dead any way she tries it. So I warn Damon off with the dagger if he tries to rape me. Arya whacks her head into the headboard. And as soon as he sees I won't kill him with it, he attacks. I need to plan, to think, no I need to calm down. Be composed, like mom would say. Stay calm and think it through. Taking some deep breaths, Arya tried to relax her muscles.

Her eyes began to wander aimlessly, looking for a focus. It helps when Arya has something to look at, then she can practice breathing calmer. A large black metal dog cage was in the corner and it was not there yesterday. On top of the cage was a rolled up leather leash. Inside the cage were some tossed about items. Arya's eyes narrowed and she leaned almost off the bed, trying to make them out. Was that a bedpan? She wasn't even aware that she got off the bed until she was at the cage. With a trembling hand, Arya opened up the cage door and put it one foot to move the items about. It was a bedpan, why does Damon need a dog cage and a fucking bedpan? The breathing calm thing was gone now, she was at full locomotive. That was a fur lined set of cuffs with a collar, even as she stared at those, another caught her eye. A regular leather pet collar, another one with small spikes on the inside and was that a choke chain? Next to more chains and strips of leather.

Her legs sort of folded and Arya reached into the cage, grabbing another item. It was a muzzle, a human muzzle but made with the same leather. All this was for a human, not a real animal. For a pet, not a person though. Shooting back to her feet, she backed away, shaking her head and not thinking spoke aloud. As soon as she heard herself, she winced in terror. What if Damon or Ramsay heard her? This basement was small and the kitchen wasn't far at all. Flying into the bed, Arya lay there, silent and frozen, waiting. Sure enough Damon called out to her, but it was just to ask if she had her medicine on. If she was laying in the bed. With a shudder of relief, Arya truthfully answered yes and stared hard at the cage. When Arya eventually heard Damon coming to the room, she was calmer. I am still a person, he is still a person, we can talk. Maybe it is just a threat to scare me, I can ask him. He won't hurt or punish me just for questions. At least she hoped not.

Damon entered the room with a tray, Ramsay behind him. Arya smelled the toast and her stomach growled. With a smirk, Ramsay leaned in the doorway. "Well, you look much better. And look how spoiled you are, a pet getting breakfast in bed by her Master." Ignoring Ramsay's taunts, Arya watched the food approach. Damon set the tray on the girl's lap and then spoke. "What should you say for such nice treatment from me?" Afraid she wasn't going to get the food after all, Arya peeked up. "Thank you Master." "Good girl. Now you are going to take your pills, eat your food and listen. I don't want to hear your voice unless I ask to. Understand me?" Arya nodded and Damon told her to eat. "I am sure you noticed the cage in the corner. And the stuff in it. You need training and those will be part of it, pet. Once you are an obedient, loyal pet, we won't need those things anymore. Well, except the collar, the regular one. That is going to stay on forever after."

Arya had managed a single bite then just stared at Damon. Does he really plan to do those things? To lock her in a cage, to lock her in long enough that she would need a bedpan? It wasn't even something she can wrap her head around. Her mouth opens but Damon's large hand covered it. "Don't speak, or I will punish you." A tiny nod and his hand went away. "You are also getting a new name. Remember, I told you that yesterday? That you needed a nice pet name. Which will become your real and only name. As of right now, you are not Arya Stark anymore. That girl is dead and her family will mourn, then move on without her. You are Kitty now. Just my pet and nothing else. There will never be anything else, but me, but this. You are going to accept it. I am going to help you accept it. I told you to eat, didn't I?" I am not nobody. It was the only thing in Arya's head right now and she couldn't respond to Damon.

He grabbed the toast from her grip and brought it to her lips. "I told you to eat. Take a bite, chew and swallow. Now." Arya wanted to speak, to plead, to argue but his eyes were narrowing. Opening her mouth, Arya took a bite. "Good pet, good Kitty. See? You are already doing so well. If you obey me, learn all the rules, I know you won't need the training gear for long." The words were too taunting, too honest and Arya couldn't help it. "My name isn't Kitty. I won't use a cage or a bedpan. I can obey as Arya, I know I can't get away. You don't need to do those things to me." Her words were a mix between pleading and spitting indignation. Ramsay smirked and said lightly, "Damon, take her food away, she doesn't want it. Not enough to shut up for it. If she speaks without permission again, muzzle her." 

Damon took Arya's tray away and she shot Ramsay a dirty look. Why is he telling Damon what to do and why is the jerk listening? "Be glad that Ramsay is helping me with your training. I was going to knock a tooth out with my fist until he said that. I don't like it when you disobey me, it pisses me off. Apologize for making me angry, Kitty." Arya winced when Damon emphasized the hated new name. "Sorry Master." She grumbled out, not daring to speak again. The last thing she wanted was that muzzle anywhere near her. "Kitty is your new name, you will have to get used to it. You will be my pet, you will learn to be obedient and loyal. I am all you have now, just me and what I choose to give you. Now, I want you to tell me your name." She gave a harsh sob and clenched her fists. "Arya Stark and I am not going in that cage." 


	12. A Very Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has Damon show Arya all the items in the cage. She doesn't take to it very well. He also tries to teach Damon how to handle defiant behavior. Ramsay cannot decide which is the more frustrating, the untrained puppy or the untrained trainer.  
> Arya is collared and muzzled.

Damon stared at this impudent, little brat. He learned that word impudent a few days ago at school and here was a perfect example of it. Part of him was amused at it all, she was covered in lotion, she looked like hell, crossed legs, tiny fists shaking. Eyes fierce and her teeth gnashing, it made him want to take her hard and fast. Just shove her down and force himself inside her, hear her howl. The other half of Damon was angry, that part wanted to beat the shit out of her til she begged him to stop.

"Now for that, you need to concentrate on her name. Forget what she said about the cage, we can get to that later." Ramsay's calm voice cut through the confused fog in Damon's head and relaxed the large fist he had. "It is very important that she learns and accepts her name. This is one of those lessons where you have to be calm and patient. It can sometimes take a while to get them learn." Damon turned to look at Ramsay. "Should I get one of my whips then?" The hopeful look on Damon's face made Ramsay smile. "Sadly, no. She is ill and has hives all over her, add cuts and father will skin you. We will start with your hands instead."

Growing a large grin, Damon sat next to the trembling, defiant girl. Ramsay walked over and sat on the bed as well. Right next to Arya and spoke softly. "Ask her name again. If she answers you wrong, I want you to slap her face." Looking at his pet, Damon asked. "What is your name?" She made a gasping sound before snarling, "Arya Stark." As soon as she finished her name, Damon's large hand connected with a loud crack. With a cry, Arya flew with the force of it and Ramsay caught her. He straightened her back up and let go. "Ask again, this time if it's the wrong answer, slap her other cheek." Damon glared into those scared, hurt and defiant eyes. "What. is. Your. Name." Each word was carefully growled out in a painfully low voice.

This time the girl seemed to shrink back with every word. He could tell the pain of her illness, the fear of him it was getting to her. Damon waited even though it was hard to, he watched her struggle with her answer. "A...Arya...St.." He began to raise his arm, this one will be a backhand and her voice seemed to freeze. Then she blurted out, "Kitty! My name is Kitty!" Ramsay gave a small clap and Damon lowered his arm. "Good girl." Glancing at Ramsay to remember what he said should come next, he watched Ramsay's eyes flicker towards the cage. Recalling the next part, made Damon smile wide. Then with a fearsome snarl, he leaned forward nearly in the cringing girl's face. "Stay. Do not move."  Damon stood up and went to the cage. He picked up the items and brought them over to the bed. Dumping them between himself and Nobody, he began to explain.

Arya tried so hard not to panic, not to argue with these very messed up boys. It has to be part of another game, they cannot really mean these things. The large boy, Damon, Master, is holding up different collars and she tries to focus. "This one is called a prong collar. They are usually blunted, otherwise it could injure the dog. This one has points, see that, Nobody? With a flick of the wrist, those points would stab into tender human flesh. Now this one is a slip collar, kind of like a choke chain. With a good yank, I could probably break your neck. But I can strangle you with it, if you are being a bad pet. This one is just a regular collar to let everyone know who you belong to. To help you remember who and what you are. I am going to let you make this choice, Nobody. It won't be very often that I let you have a choice. So enjoy it while you can. Starting as of this moment, you are going to be collared. Which collar do you want to wear as your main one?"

With a sob, Arya pointed to the black leather collar. She did not want to wear any collar at all and she liked this new side of Damon even less. With Ramsay here, they are both watching her every move. They dominate the space and she has no escape no way to even fight. Damon has mainly used brute force to make Arya do what he wants. That is easier to take, to accept than just submitting because she must. It makes her feel like she is just surrendering willingly into this horrific mess. That is not her, not a Stark, not Arya. "Please, don't put that on me. Don't do this to me, I can't. I can't, please I just can't." Ramsay looked at Damon and spoke calmly but firmly. "Speaking without permission. Show her the muzzle, explain it then put it on her." Arya went pale and shook her head fast. Whispering, watching Damon put down the collar and lift the muzzle, she pleaded. "Sorry, Master, I am sorry. Please, give me one more chance."

Damon might have done just that, he was enjoying this new desperate look of hers. However, Ramsay was giving another of those looks and he inwardly sighed. Damn it. "I told you not to speak without permission, didn't I?" He waited until the weeping pet nodded. "I told you what would happen if you broke the rule, didn't I?" Another nod. Holding up the muzzle, he showed Nobody how it worked. He let her see that nothing would hurt because of it. "Do you need Ramsay to hold you still or can you be good?" The dilated pupils, harsh panting and tense body ready to leap were enough of an answer. Ramsay wrapped his arms and legs around the slight girl, who squirmed and whined. Tightening his grip, he leaned close and whispered, "Hush, relax. It's just a muzzle, it won't hurt you. It won't be that bad, you'll see." Unable to help herself now, Damon coming closer with that hateful thing and she snapped. "Oh, fuck you! How would you know how bad or not it is? You don't wear it, do you? Let me go, let me go, I won't put it on do you hear me?"

For some reason her reaction did not make Damon angry at all. Instead his serious face left and that wide sick grin that reminded her of the Joker appeared. "Damon!" Ramsay snapped. "Pay attention and put the muzzle on her now. Just like the barking, nipping puppy every owner thinks its cute. Won't be so cute later on. So put the muzzle on her." With a snort, Damon brought the muzzle to Arya's face. She shook her head as fast as she could, but Ramsay grabbed a fist of her hair, anchoring her. Damon got bit twice before the muzzle was attached. He kept that grin the whole time she fought him. "I have to admit, she looks good that way." He joked to Ramsay, watching as his pet tried to talk through it. Muffled sounds were all that came out and tears fell. Ramsay loosened his grip on her, then moved back a little, letting her go completely.

The second she was free of him, Arya's hands flew up to the muzzle. "NO!" Damon roared and slapped her face. Her hands clenched the blankets under her and she began to hyperventilate. It had to come off, it had to. "Don't let her panic over it, Damon. Get her under control. Calm her while she gets used to the muzzle." Ramsay instructed and watched Damon pull her into his lap. He cradled her like a doll, like a baby, crooned as gently as he could. "Breathe, I told you, it won't stop you from breathing. You have to trust your Master, I am all you have now. This is for your own good, you have to learn. Learning to obey, to be a good loyal pet is safe. You want to be safe, don't you?" By degrees, the girl began to sag down, finally her head lay on Damon's chest. Her sobbing was less and she stayed still as Damon ran his hand through her hair. "There, much better. Good girl. Kitty, I want you to sit up now."

Ramsay helped steady the girl straight again. Now there was a light trembling but Damon was sure Kitty would stay calm. Ramsay pulled her hair up high and Damon put the collar on his pet's neck. Damon had to concede, Ramsay was right. Muzzles and restraints can calm a pet after the initial terror of it. It allows them to give up choices easier. Some pets need to take it in steps, this is the first baby step. Arya moved her neck awkwardly as if to shake it off then slumped her shoulders. Damon lifted her chin and admired the look of the rough black against the small slender white neck. "This collar will stay on unless I take it off to use a training collar. The only person to touch this or remove it is me. You don't ever touch it or take it off. Ever. For any reason. If you do, the punishment will be very bad, do you understand me, Kitty?"

Meekly, Arya nodded, feeling this must be a nightmare. It felt too real and yet not real at all. Absurd and why was she so scared yet passive? Just a muzzle and a collar and they are worse than chains somehow. Ramsay cleared his throat then spoke. "Uh, Damon? You do need to have one other person that is allowed to touch her collars and her. What if you aren't home and she has an emergency? Let her know that I will be the only other one with permission." Damon arched an eyebrow and said to Kitty, "You heard what he said. Ramsay is the only other person to touch your collar. He is the only other person that you will obey the same as me." Another nod and Damon found himself rubbing under her chin. Terror was in her eyes again, it was becoming too much again. "No, breathe. You are doing fine. You are safe with your Master. Be a good girl, a good pet for me. I am just showing you things, stay calm, stay still."

While one hand rubbed under his whining girl's chin, his other got the cuffs. Ramsay silently came up behind the girl and wrapped arms around her again. A muffled wail and for a moment, the girl thrashed and kicked. Damon grabbed her ankles with one hand and barked out another NO. The pet jerked and went still, staring at him beseechingly. "Stop making it so hard for yourself. Just stay still and look. Pay attention. I am trying to show you, so it won't scare you so much. Can you be good for me now? Stay still and pay attention?" Arya managed to nod and tried to breathe, to remember she won't choke in this thing. She felt trapped, trapped in Ramsay's steel grip, the collar wasn't choking but it was somehow. The muzzle was the worst still, she needed to have words, to be able to scream if need be. Yet, every time she let them calm her, it became a little easier to have these things. It was easier to put on the collar when she couldn't scream a denial, when Ramsay's arms prevented her from fighting it. This alone terrified her and she had to push these thoughts away.

"Now look. These one are for your wrists, these for your ankles. See the fur on this side, this will be against the skin. You won't get any pain from long term use. They can attach to these chains and I can attach them anywhere I want to. I am going to let you feel how soft the fur is. Ramsay is going to release your right arm. You can touch the fur. Go on now." Arya made a sound and when Ramsay let her have her arm back, she was afraid to move it. "It is not a trick. Touch the fur, Kitty." I don't want to, thought Arya, but she inched her arm out until her fingers touched the soft fur. "See? Isn't that nice?" She nodded again and stroked the fur with a finger before quickly pulling her hand away. "I'm glad you agree. Now I want you to hold out your arm for me. We are going to put the cuff on your wrist. Let's see how it looks, you'll see how comfy it will be." Damon grinned wide as his pet let out a muffled wail. A flash of defiance, weakened but still there and the girl shook her head no. His Joker grin got so wide his head could have toppled off and Ramsay gave a small sigh. A yapping, defiant puppy and the owner who's thinks it cute to provoke the bad behavior. This will be a very long day.

 


	13. Cats Hate Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay manages to get Damon to train correctly in between some mistakes. Arya goes between fearful submission and defiant anger.  
> Collars, cuffs, chains and cages were the new lessons.

Ramsay watched just dumbfounded as Damon began to taunt the girl. Instead of putting on the cuffs and chaining her, he was teasing her. Putting his face close to hers, using that antagonizing tone and grin to piss her off. Ramsay knew what would happen and decided to allow it to play out. Every trainer knows putting your face very close to an angry dog is bound to cause pain. Sure enough, the girl lunged forward. Muzzled, Nobody couldn't bite but she did give an impressive head butt.

He laughed as Damon's nose began to bleed and the giant boy swore angrily. "You have to take the blame for that one. Never get your face into an angry pet's face. Have you seen Reek ever try and bite my face? No. But if you remember, Theon did bite. And he got my face one time, tip of my nose in fact. Now fix your nose and cuff her. Wrists and ankles." Arya continued to struggle against Ramsay the whole time Damon staunched his bleeding.

With a face like thunder, no longer in an amused mood, Damon came back. This time he grabbed his pet by the neck and squeezed a bit. His voice a very deep growl, he spoke. "I am not asking you. I am ordering you. Put out your wrist now. Don't you dare defy me." A muffled sob came out and Arya slowly put out her left wrist. Damon grabbed onto it and put the cuff on quickly. A quick reminder from Ramsay. "When she obeys you should praise her. You won't need to praise her as much later, but you do in the beginning. So she knows when she does right. Understand?" 

Giving an irritated glance at Ramsay, Damon says, "Good girl, Kitty. Now give me your other wrist." Arya stared at the cuffs, they were comfortable but the metal circles for chains terrified her. Hating herself for feeling so meek, Arya allowed Damon to put the cuffs on her ankles. Damon then picked up the thin chains and it was not happening. She began to shake her head wildly again, muffled screams pouring forth. Kicking her legs, trying to pull out of Ramsay's grasp and Damon got that grin again. Ramsay snapped, "Don't even think of it, Damon! It is NOT playtime! I want her chained right now." With a sigh, Damon overpowered the thrashing girl and squeezed them hard.

Ramsay held the chains up before Damon and said, "I know what you are thinking and its a no for now. No chaining her to the bed yet. For now just chain her ankles and wrists together, that way she can still crawl." Arya became more frenzied about chains and crawling screaming under the muzzle. With relative ease in spite of her actions, Damon chained her then lifted her up, dropping her to the floor. She cried out and began to scurry away, trying to get under the bed to hide. A large boot stomped right in front of her and she froze, whimpering. "No hiding, this is training time. If you do very well, maybe you can hide later." Growling beneath the muzzle, Arya longed to sink teeth into that large leg. "You can discipline for the growling, Damon." Ramsay said softly and a swift kick into Arya's side made her cry out.

Grabbing her hair, Damon lifted her almost to her feet as she whined. Her chained hands flew up to relieve the terrible pressure on her scalp. Tightening his grip, he snarled, "Put your puny hands down right now or I'll break them." Ramsay gave him a scorching glare for overdoing the threats again. "You never growl at me, pet. Do you understand me?" Arya tried to nod and yell the word yes. Dropping her down, Arya crashed at his feet and stayed there, whimpering. Ramsay tossed Damon a leash then nodded towards the cage. With a Joker smile he crouched over the girl, dominating every inch of space she has. Cringing low, Arya looks into those dark eyes full of things she wanted to never know about.

"Listen to me carefully. I am attaching this leash to your collar. You will sit very still like a good girl while I do that. Won't you?" Arya slowly nodded and stayed stiff while Damon put the leash on. Her eyes glared in defiance though as Damon tugged on the leash lightly. She longed to break those teeth so he loses that fucking smile. "I want you to crawl nicely with me now, Kitty. You are going to learn how to heel, stay, sit and come. Isn't that nice, little pet?" Ramsay rolled his eyes and fought the urge to strangle Damon. "Stop taunting her if you want her to learn something today!" Too late, the damage done, Arya refused to obey. Pulling at the leash and growling again. This time when Damon lifted her up, he did it by the leash, nearly choking her.

"Enough. It is time for a break and almost lunchtime anyway. Put her in the cage to think about her behavior. She can come back out when we bring lunch."  Arya tried to lunge under the bed but Damon dragged her leash back. Ramsay had Damon lift her then shove her into the cage. Ramsay locked the cage door then looked down at Nobody. Grinning, he spoke calmly to the raging girl. "You said you would never wear a collar or be put in a cage. Now you are collared, muzzled, chained and resting in a cage. Perhaps you should stop fighting and start learning to accept this instead. Reek doesn't need these things anymore because he is a well trained good boy. Once you become a well trained pet, the terrible equipment goes away. Think on that, Kitty."

 


	14. The Basic Commands Aren't So Easy To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is finally released from the cage but her rage is no less. Ramsay teaches Damon how to train her in the basics. Much to Ramsay's own irritation, Damon and Arya seem to tag team in annoying the trainer.

Damon and Ramsay entered the room after a long, leisurely lunch. The girl stared up with a mixture of anger and pleading. A huge grin planted itself on Damon's face as Ramsay swore at the sweaty girl and the damaged cage. She had managed to nearly kick the side out before they had entered. "Did Reek try to do that too?" asked Damon and Ramsay shook his head. "No, he just managed to scrape each pin out of the hinges. For that, I would suggest keeping her chains on all day and night." Arya glared up at Ramsay for the suggestion and muffled sounds came forth. Snorting, Damon shoved his affronted friend aside. "Well, she isn't scared of the cage like Reek was. Hates being in it though, don't you?" Damon taunted staring down at her gleefully.

Switching her gaze to Damon, Arya began to whine. "You want out of there? Are you ready to behave for me now?" She nodded frantically and whined louder. Slowly he opened the cage and crouched in front of it. He took off the muzzle first and she shuddered in relief. "Thank you, Master." She said hoarsely, afraid if she didn't he would put the damned thing back on her. "At least your manners have improved. What is your name?" Biting back the urge to snap Arya, she muttered, "Kitty." "Good girl. Crawl over to me." She struggled up and crawled over, feeling defeated. Anything just to get out of this cage and keep that muzzle off.

Damon dragged her the rest of the way out by her collar. Ramsay had Damon use one of the long chains to attach her ankle to the bedpost. "Enough room to reach the bathroom and the bed. Perfect." Damon declared, smiling at his pet's quiet fury. "Was there something you wanted to say, Nobody?" Kitty lowered her eyes and shook her head fast. "Good. Then sit on the bed and eat your lunch. Or will you lose this meal for being bad again?" She quickly got on the bed and waited for permission to eat.

Ramsay and Damon spoke as if she weren't even there. Twice she actually put down her sandwich and just stared at them. Both times Damon whacked her leg without even turning to look at her. "Eat." They spoke of whether to teach her the basic commands in Damon's living room or upstairs. Ramsay would prefer upstairs since it's a larger space. He said Reek would be home soon and would be great for her to see how its properly done. Arya felt it was all too unreal again, this doesn't happen with humans. It simply can't happen now, to her.

Do they really think she is going upstairs looking like this? To not only crawl on the floor and act like a dog in front of them but Roose and Reek too? Have they lost their minds? Do they honestly think she will just obey that? Ramsay's cell beeped and he checked it. "There is Reek  now. They are on the way. Father is dropping him off at the gate, he has something to do for another hour. Perfect. Upstairs for sure then. Meet you up there, don't forget a training collar. She won't obey otherwise. Just look at her face." Ramsay said, smirking at the girl. "But remember, save punishments and teasing for later. This is training time. So just pick a collar and carry her upstairs."

Ramsay left to collect his pet and Damon grinned down at Arya. "Do you even know you are shaking your head?" "Sorry Master." She said humbly enough and fast enough, but her eyes were mutinous. "So, which collar should you use for training? Choke or Prong?" With a suppressed growl, Arya said, "Can't I just use this one? Please, Master?" He laughed at the strangled plea as the girl's eyes shot daggers. "No. Pick one or I'll bring both." "The choke one." Arya muttered, balling her fists. Damon got the chain and walked back over to her. Stiffening, it nearly killed her to stay still. "Good girl." He remembered to praise, loving how that almost made her angrier. Quickly, he switched the collars, grabbed the leash and  lifted her to carry her up the stairs.

While Reek ran to change into shorts and a t shirt, Ramsay had Damon attach the leash. "Watch how I deliver a correction, so you don't fuck it up." He said and Damon rolled his eyes. "Pay attention, if you do it wrong, you could pop her head off, Damon." Ramsay gave a twitch of his wrist sharply. Arya yelped and jerked as the collar snapped tight, catching skin and breath in a pinch. "Notice I have her full attention now." Ramsay said as Arya stared up at him fearful and full of suppressed fury. "Nobody might be scared, but she looks like she might rip your throat out." Damon observed, the grin fully plastering his face.

Reek paused at the doorway, seeing how irritated his Master was. Then he saw Damon's grin and Arya's glare. Sagging in relief that it isn't at him, Reek came forward. "Reek, I want you to demonstrate the basics for Damon's pet. Her new name is Kitty." Nodding and wincing at the girl in sympathy over the name, he knelt down. "Yes Master." Ramsay barked for Damon and Arya to pay attention.

"Sit, pet." Reek sat on his Master's right side, next to his leg. Cross legged, hands clasped in his lap, head down. When Ramsay began to walk and commanded, "Heel." Reek crawled beside his leg, stopping when Ramsay did. "Down." Then the boy curled up onto his side on the rug. "Stay, Reek. Good boy." Ramsay stepped away from his pet then asked, "Pet, how long do you stay there for?" "Until you give me permission to move, Master, no matter how long." "Unless?" "Unless there is an emergency, a true one." "That is right. Thank you, Reek."

"Okay, Damon, take her leash and let's practice." Remembering how Ramsay hurt her neck, Arya whimpered as Damon grabbed the leash. "Sit." She sat just as Reek did without a sound. "Good girl. Heel." Damon nearly popped her head off. "Dammit Damon! You could have killed her and she didn't do anything to deserve that anyway!" Ramsay shouted, checking to make sure the half blue girl wasn't suffering a crushed throat. "What are you talking about? I said to heel, she didn't heel!" Ramsay roared so loud that Reek covered his ears and flinched. "YOU LUMBERING MORON! YOU NEVER MOVED! HOW CAN SHE HEEL IF YOU STAND STILL?"

Arya managed to cough out, "Let him go back to whipping and beating me into submission. Less deadly." Ramsay and Damon both screamed at her to shut up and Reek whined. Losing his temper completely, Ramsay turned and kicked his pet harshly in the ribs. "Silence! Don't you dare have dramatics right now, Reek!" Damon gave a wide grin and assured Kitty, "See? Even well behaved,ultra trained pets like Reek can still be annoying." Ramsay wondered madly if he could get away with muzzling and caging all three of them.


	15. Finding The Right Methods For Your Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon shows Ramsay up with his own training ideas. Arya bites. Ramsay loses control of his temper with Nobody. Arya sees terrible news and Damon gives her something else to worry about.

Ramsay took the choke collar off the still recovering girl and went to grab the soft collar. Hearing a cry of "Master, no!" Ramsay turned to see Damon putting the prong collar on the girl's neck. "Are you nuts? Look what you did already with the choker? Are you trying to kill her?" With a wide grin that Arya has learned to greatly fear, he leaned into her face. The collar was already starting to pinch and he very slowly tightened it. "I won't have to give any corrections to you with this. Will I, Kitty?" Staring up at Damon's malicious eyes, she whispered. "No, Master." Ramsay growled in frustration but gave in. Maybe Damon wouldn't need to correct her, she looks cowed enough by the thing. "Fine, but if you injure her or kill her, you explain it to father. And pray she doesn't bleed to death all over his rugs either." A large hand ran through Arya's hair and she dared not move at all. Damon wiped a tear that was streaking down his pet's flushed cheek. "Good girl, Kitty. You want to be my obedient timid little bitch, don't you?"

Feeling the tiny points digging into her flesh, Arya responded. "Yes, I want to obey. I want to be your timid little bitch, Master." Standing up, Damon held the leash in a relaxed grip. "Sit, Kitty." Moving as fast but as carefully as she could, Arya obeyed. She knew heel was next and she remembered the way Damon hurt her last time. Panting in pure terror, she whimpered out to Damon, "Please, I want to obey, please don't pop the leash, I want to obey you." Ramsay was worried about the same thing until the girl had broken down and begged. Damon's reaction was to grin wider, causing his pet to cry harder. "I am going to move as I say the command this time, keep up or the prongs will dig deep." "Yes Master." The second Damon moved, Arya was on her hands and knees. As soon as Damon said "heel" she was crawling next to him. To keep the leash slack, Arya moved very close to Damon's leg. The second he stopped moving, she froze. When Damon told her to "Down" she tried to curl up as Reek did, even as she cried out from the pinch of spikes. Damon told her to stay as he walked away, allowing the leash the length between them. "Kitty, come." She moved fast to crawl to him and kneel in front of Damon's legs.

Sighing, Ramsay said, "Okay, you have proven that the terror of a prong will make her obey you perfectly. Now here is a better challenge. Take it off and give her back the soft collar. See if she will obey as well on that without the constant fear of being stabbed." Damon snorted and took off the prong. "Fine." Ramsay winced at the sight of all the small bloody pricks in the girl's small neck. "Good thing you stopped when you did. Father would be pissed if you wrecked her neck while she is still ill." Arya never thought she would feel the regular dog collar go on her neck with relief before. She submitted to it, even held her hair out of Damon's way. Grinning down at her, Damon teased her. "Suddenly this collar isn't so bad, is it?" "No Master." She admitted. "If you don't obey me just as well, the prong is going back on you, understand?" "Yes Master. I will behave, don't put it back on me." For the next twenty minutes, Arya obeyed commands without delay or protest. Even when Damon got to degrading things like giving her belly, playing dead and shake hands. It amused Damon and Ramsay, Reek obeyed without a hint of shame, only Arya was irritated by it. She started to move slower and finally begged. "Master, please, can I have water and rest? I have been good, please?" Damon gave such a look that Arya went low on her belly and chest. "Sorry, Master, sorry."

After another fifteen minutes, Ramsay was about to call a halt so the girl could rest. She was looking very pale and stressed out. Before he could open his mouth, Arya snapped. Reek had accidentally banged into her while crawling past and the girl bit him. The boy howled and Ramsay was no longer a calm trainer. No, now he was a very possessive boy that was sick of someone hurting his dog. "NO! THIRD TIME, THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU HAVE HURT MY REEK!" Damon stood in front of his snarling pet as Ramsay came with a flaying knife. "I will punish her for it myself, Ramsay. Don't touch her." Ramsay stared at his friend as if he had grown another head. "What did you just say to me? Do you forget who I am, who my father is? Have you forgotten that you have your pet through us? Back the fuck down now or I swear she will be flayed alive tonight." Damon stared at Ramsay for another moment then he moved out of his way. Fists clenched, Damon watched Ramsay walk towards Kitty, who was backing away fast. "Stay still or it will be so much worse when I catch you." Ramsay warned but Arya was panicked now, seeing the blade. She tried to stand and run but Ramsay had her down in a second. He made Damon carry her into his personal workspace in the basement. The whole time he flayed her pinkie, Ramsay hissed at her. "You will never hurt my pet again. You don't hit him, bite him or slam into him. You don't hurt anyone." Arya screamed, begged and vomited before it was over. 

"Take your little bitch and call Qyburn to see her finger. Make sure she is patched up before supper, father will be pissed if you are late." Ramsay said as he told Reek to clean the bloody knife. Damon carried his bloody, sobbing pet downstairs as he angrily called Qyburn. "I should've left the prong on you." Damon snarled at Kitty as he laid her on the bed and wrapped her hand in a towel. By dinner time, Arya was calm again. Painkillers had helped and Qyburn had treated her finger, now covered in a large bandage. Roose arched an eyebrow but said nothing as they all sat down for dinner. The twinkling lights from the chandelier are usually dulled by the room colors. Tonight they winked and flickered on a shiny silver thing. Roose looked again at the very pale and subdued girl and asked Damon, "Is that prong collar her permanent one?" Damon smiled and said, "For now. Just until I think Kitty is ready to behave on her own." "I don't feel that is very safe, Damon. Only during training hours should she have that on." Nodding, Damon agreed. "Of course, Sir. She has no leash on for me to pull it with. I am trying to train her to go without a leash in public parts of the house." "Fine. Take it off when you get downstairs for the rest of the night, Damon. Don't puncture her neck with that thing." Arya behaved perfectly the entire time they were upstairs. Damon carried her to the apartment and turned on the television. He ordered her to sit on the floor next to the couch and went to get himself a beer.

Damon intended to watch tv while using her as a footstool. When he came back to the living room, she was sitting where he had told her to. But there were large tears on her cheeks as she stared at the screen. Breaking news spoke of finding missing Arya Stark's bloody ripped up clothing. They were found in the burnt out van of a well known at large pedophile killer. Though the search was still on, the girl is presumed dead at this point. "I told you that you would never leave here. That your parents would move on eventually. They will search for a few months then mourn you as gone. And Arya Stark is gone, you are Kitty. Remember?" With a choked sob, Arya nodded. I won't give up on me, she thought to herself as Damon sat on the couch. "Now, if I take off your prong collar, will you be a good girl?" Wincing at the demeaning tone, Arya humbly said, "Yes Master." Damon switched collars and then rested his feet on the girl's back. After a bit, the weight of his boots and feet crushed Arya into the rug. Grinning, Damon crossed his legs, causing the girl to fully collapse. It made her finger scrape against the floor and she cried out. "Aww...did my poor little girl hurt her finger? Maybe you shouldn't have been a bad doggie biting that other dog." Arya reminded herself that to insult him was to get hurt. "I won't bite him again, Master." She assured Damon, but her tone was aggravated and he heard it. "You sound upset, Kitty. Anything you want to talk about?" Shaking her head, Arya whispered, "No Master. I just want to behave." If only her voice didn't sound as if she wanted to rip out his throat.

Kicking her over so that his pet was on her back, Damon looked at her defiant eyes. "You say all the right things but your eyes tell a different story. Look how mad you are. Scared but so angry too. Don't worry, I won't get the prong collar over it." He waited until he saw the relief in Kitty's eyes before he continued. "Why use a prong collar when I have so many toys right on my walls for us to use instead" He watched the blood drain from her face and he loved how happy this new pet has made him. So many games to be played and already Damon loves how she responds to everything. He let her squirm away from his feet, then stood up, looming over her. "Please, mercy. I have been good, I did everything you wanted me to, Master." "Really? I wanted you to bite Reek? I wanted you to give me insolent eyes and an attitude in your tone? Crawl into my room so we can talk about that, Kitty." With a growl of frustration and fear, Arya obeyed and Damon slowly followed behind her. He was already wondering which toy he should use on her first. "Good girl. Since you obeyed me, I won't whip you, but I heard that growl. So you can be cuffed, chained and muzzled for whatever I choose to use on you."


	16. Kitty and Arya Lose A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon plays a new game and his pet loses.

Arya crawled into the bedroom and then she just broke. Tears spilled and she simply curled up on the rug in a fetal position. Damon stared down at her and sighed deeply. Remembering what Ramsay said about going too far and how it causes problems later, he mentally adjusted some of his plans. "Aw, is my poor little girl too scared to play with me?" Sobbing, pushed as far as she can take, Arya yelled out, "I don't know if you are punishing me or playing with me! I am confused and yes, I am scared! Please Master, I don't know what to do, I am trying to do what you want." Ramsay's voice pushes through Damon's head like an annoying wasp, whining about confusing games with true punishment. "Okay, Kitty, you are right, I wasn't clear. I was playing with you, Ramsay already punished you for Reek's bite and I know you have tried hard today. You are not in trouble, but you will be if you keep yelling at me. I was only going to play with you and show you some of my weapons. Ramsay will show me tomorrow how to be clearer about games and punishment." Sniffing, trying to get control of herself and understand, Arya looked up meekly. "You..You won't hurt me tonight? Master?" Shaking his head, Damon smiled. "I didn't say that. I said that you are not in trouble. You will not be punished." Arya sat up and stared at Damon. "I don't understand you! You told me that I didn't do anything wrong! Why would you hurt me if I behaved?" Smiling, Damon simply responded, "Because sometimes I just want to hurt you. Now get on the bed and lay down, spread-eagle. Now."

Even as she went to lay on the bed, the growl was slipping out of her. It wasn't fair, so she would get hurt whether she was good or not? What was the point in behaving then? "Why are you growling?" Damon frowned down at her as he started to get the cuffs that are chained to each post on the bed. "It isn't fair so why bother?" She grumbled, beyond caring if he didn't like her attitude.  Arching an eyebrow, amused at her little pouty face he asked, "Excuse me? What do you mean?" Arya glared up at him as Damon grabbed an ankle and cuffed it. "You will hurt me whether I behave or not. So why should I bother behaving?" In spite of her brave words, it was noticed by both that she didn't dare move or stop Damon from chaining her. As he finished chaining her, Damon leaned in very close and whispered his answer into her ear, making her shiver. "For the exact reason you didn't dare stop me from chaining you up. Because the hurt I would cause you for misbehaving is so much worse than any pain from a game." Damon sat up and got the muzzle. "Lift your head up and be a good girl for me." He cooed, loving how his pet's eyes got so smoldering angry even as she obeyed. "Very good, Kitty." Damon tore off the shirt she wore and looked his fill of her. She tried to shut her eyes and he slapped her face.  "Don't you ever ignore me, bitch." The words were growled with such true threat that Arya's eyes flew open and dared not move away from him. She cringed and whimpered, unable to speak an apology. Unable to move her limbs, unable to use her voice and Damon was staring at her body as if he would ravage it.

"Now, let's see what toys we should start with?" He whistled a cheery tune as he got up from the bed. Damon looked for a few minutes at his walls and dressers. Arya frantically tried to watch him, terrified of what he will return with. When Damon grabbed a brand hanging on the wall, Arya started to struggle as best she could. Damon came back to sit on the bed, launching himself to sit on her hips. He lightly touched the cold metal to her stomach and she screamed. He laughed and put the brand before her face, swaying it around. "Stupid pet, look at it. Cold, it can't hurt you, idiot. It is a small one, but it would hurt like hell. When Ramsay branded Reek he screamed something horrible. It only stays on your skin for a few seconds, but the burn keeps going for longer. Then the skin turns all black and crispy before it finally leaves a nice mark forever." Arya was crying again, staring from the brand to Damon frozen in terror. Her eyes pleaded with him not to do that to her. "This is what I am going to do if you ever dare to run from me out of this house. I wonder where I would put the brand. Ramsay put his on Reek's ass but since no one will ever see you...maybe your cheek?" Damon lightly pressed the cold brand against Arya's right cheek and she whined. "You won't make me ever brand you, will you? My good girl won't ever dare leave this house without her Master's permission." Arya whimpered in agreement and Damon put the brand back on the wall.

Sagging in relief, Arya waited with dread to see what this deranged boy would come back with next. This time Damon had a wicked blade that made Arya squirm. He brought it closer and closer to her, then it finally began to gently trace her skin. No place was left untouched, from her toes to her neck. The edge played across her nipples and Arya was frozen, barely daring to breathe. Damon went just below her breasts and then dug the blade just enough to draw blood. Whining in pain and fear, Arya begged him with her eyes. He smiled at that, his Joker smile so much bigger now. "Are you frightened of my blade?" She nodded wildly and found it was easier to beg and be submissive when she was trapped like this. Everything was out of her control and only Damon had control here. Arya had no choice but to appeal to him, to obey him. "I want you to stay still, no squirming and I won't cut you again. Can my good pet do that for me?" Cooed Damon and Arya found herself clinging to the false promise in the kind tone. Nodding her head, Arya went very, very still. "Perfect. Stay just like that, Kitty." The blade traced up her right thigh, upwards and her eyes pleaded but she stayed still. "Hush, relax, I won't cut you if you stay still and good for me. Stay still and be my obedient pet." Arya sobbed as the icy sharp blade traced the most private, fragile flesh she has.

Not even daring to twitch, Arya held her breath and the sharp metal began to carefully trace every fold between her legs. Sweat poured and her eyes bulged in fear as she wordlessly begged for mercy. "What is wrong, little girl? Afraid of where my knife wants to go?" Damon taunted, enjoying his pet's distress.  "Well, you don't seem to like it when I touch you, so I must use my blade instead. Or would you rather my hands and tongue? Your choice, go on tell me what you want, Kitty." Desperate muffled words burst forth and Damon screwed up his face as if trying to concentrate. "Huh. I can't really understand what you are saying, little girl. You might be asking me to use the knife inside of you, like I wanted to do with my fingers. Or maybe you want me to use the knife on you the way I would use my tongue. Hard to tell what it is you want, Kitty." Arya cried in frustration and kept trying to beg, shaking her head violently. "No? That isn't what you want? Want me instead of my knife? My hands and tongue?" Arya nodded over and over until Damon moved the blade away. Heaving in relief, Arya tried to relax her body, watching as Damon put the knife away.

Damon came back and this time he sat between Arya's outstretched legs. When he hands began to touch her skin much the way the knife did, all over her body, she whimpered. It didn't hurt except when Damon touched bruises or cuts. Now he used a soothing voice, trying to calm her down and Arya melted under it. Too scared and tired, she sunk into her restraints and let Damon's eyes suck her in. "Good girl. I want you to relax your body. Show you me you are trying, little girl. There, that's better. I am not hurting you, am I? Just accept this, your Master's hands, touching his pet. You are making me happy and that is such a good, safe thing for you. Good girl, squirm if you want to, if it feels good." Arya cried and fell into Kitty. When Damon's fingers flicked against her nipples, she did feel something. It made her gasp and want to move. It felt really good and Arya seethed inside. That this boy should be her first good feeling when she hates him so much?  She was helpless to stop it and found herself making little sounds as he played at her breasts. Damon laughed and licked her nipples, causing Kitty to lurch upwards. He lapped and gently bit until she was nearly senseless. Panting in new feelings and increased shameful anger, Arya watched as Damon licked her whole body.

Then he sat up a little so he could look into his pet's eyes. "Look at you now, little girl. How much you love it when your Master plays with your body. See how this is always what you were deep down inside? You are training so well and here you are squirming and wet for my touch. You were always meant to be a pet, you just didn't know it." The taunting made her growl deep in her throat but Damon just smiled at her. Then his large hand went between her legs and gently cupped her mound. "How fast your growling has changed. It was so fierce but as soon as my hand touches your pussy, it went higher, like a whine. You want Master to touch you and finger fuck you, don't you?" NO NO I WANT YOU TO FUCK OFF AND DIE! Kitty knew it was the hand or the knife. And what is wrong with something finally feeling good out of this whole hellish world she has now?  Almost defiantly, Arya glared and nodded. "Yes? You want your Master to play with your pussy?" Turning bright red and growling louder, she nodded again. "Good girl. You go on and growl if it makes you feel better. Soon you'll be making different sounds, little girl." He was right to Arya's horror. Damon seemed to know right where to rub, the way to move that made her nearly drool. Made her move against him the best she could in her position. Mindless begging was muffled but burst forth anyway.

When Damon slipped a finger inside of her, it didn't hurt as much as expected. It was somehow a good type of pain, but scared, she went still. Her Master leaned over and whispered into her ear then. "Hush..don't tense up on me. Be very good, relax, it won't hurt you. See, it feels good, doesn't it? Trust me, let me make this feel good for you, it will, I promise. Be a good pet for me." Melting a little more, Kitty relaxed her body and found herself moaning. Even when the large finger moved faster and faster, she whimpered and felt something so good but unreachable. Damon slid down her body, licking his way until he reached between her legs. His tongue began its work while the finger did new things that made her cry out. Her body was no longer in her control, not just could she not move or speak, her feelings were driven by another. She hated it, hated it, but there was no choices and it did feel so good. Why not feel good when she gets the rare chance to? "Do you know what an orgasm is? You must, you have older siblings. You are getting ready to have one, feel that tension, that wetness? Its okay, I am giving permission for you to come for Master." A few moments later, Arya shuddered, screaming into the muzzle. The pleasure had built to a painful pitch then burst forth, leaving her stunned and breathless.

Damon climbed her body, his cock already stiff and precum glistening on it. "Such a very good girl for Master. You came so hard for your first time, you are truly such a good girl for me. Now I want you to make me come. I will remove the muzzle and if you bite me, I will take out your teeth." With impatient hands Damon tore the muzzle off, taking some of her hair with it. "Sorry Kitty. But if I don't get my cock in a nice hot wet hole, I will have to pick another one." Arya's eyes went wide in alarm at that thought and she opened her mouth wide when it was freed. "Good girl, very obedient, I like that. Now here is how I want you do it for me." Coaching her every step, Damon taught Arya how to use her tongue and throat. Choking, gagging, Arya did learn, or rather, Kitty did. The whole time receiving aftershocks from her traitorous body. Near the end, Damon lost control of his training methods and began to just fuck her mouth and throat. Grabbing her head with both hands, Damon plunged in and out, breathing harshly. "Good girl. Just let me fuck your face, my pet. All mine. Here it comes, little girl, swallow it all." She couldn't and some went down her throat but most began to just pour down her chin. Damon pulled out fast and let the rest spill across her face. Damon thought she never looked better and Kitty hid Arya from the shame of it.

For a moment, Damon just looked at his trembling, messy slave before getting a warm wet cloth. In silence, he washed her face and chest, then gently cleaned between her legs. He released the chains leaving the cuffs on. Lifting his pet up, he carried her over to the cage. "No, please, I have been good! I did everything! Please, Master!" Kitty held tightly to Damon's neck, arms wrapped so he could not put her down. "Yes, you did. I am pleased with you, but this is where you sleep until you are trained. We discussed this already, remember?" She nodded but refused to unwind her arms. "Just a little longer than? Please?" "Look, Reek even came down earlier and made your cage more comfortable. He added pads and blankets, even a little pillow for you. Let go, you are being such a good girl for me. You can do this, I know you can." Even as Arya yelled deep inside, Kitty melted at the tone. It was a safe voice, the one that said it would not hurt, she just has to obey. Just as easy as obeying in manacles. So she allowed her arms to go limp and Damon sat her in front of the cage. "Good girl. Now crawl into your cage for bedtime, Kitty." With a sob, she slowly and unwillingly crawled into the cage. The bottom was warm and soft now, a tiny pillow and a thick cashmere blanket were there now. To her shame, Nobody saw a water bottle attached to the cage inner wall. She could suck or lap at the metal straw for drops of water. A bedpan was in the corner, half hidden.

"If you have to use that thing, tell me right away, so we don't have an accident. You might kick it over in your sleep." She nodded, burning with shame then lay curled tightly. Pulling the blanket over her head, Arya and Kitty cried themselves into nothing.


	17. Caught Between A Master And A Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of training and they barely get past breakfast before Nobody is in tears while Ramsay and Damon argue.

When Damon woke up, he used the bathroom then walked over to his pet's cage, still blurry with sleep. He saw that she was already awake, leaning against the bars. Opening the cage door, Damon announced, "In the mornings, you will get up and make coffee for me. Then we shower and go upstairs for breakfast." Yawning, the girl crawled out of the cage and then tried to kneel but kept squirming as he spoke."Please, I really need the bathroom!" Arya pleaded desperately and Damon nodded. "Go on and stand up so you make it there in time." He laughed and watched the girl struggle to stand and walk. Ignoring the laughing, Arya struggled to walk fast after cramped for so long. Staggering twice, she barely did make it in time. "Why didn't you just use the bedpan I left you?" Wincing at his looming figure in the doorway, she growled out, "I don't want to use it." Damon shrugged and simply replied "Better not ever have an accident. You won't like what I would do for that. Hurry up, I want you to get my coffee." Biting hard to not let loose with so very many retorts, Arya simply nodded. Damon moved away into his room and Arya hurried to wipe and wash her hands.

As she walked out of the bathroom, Arya was nearly asleep when she stepped back on the rug. She had spent the night trying not to pee, trying to test the bars and lock. Trying not to panic and to think and discard a thousand ideas. Also, trying to find anyway of real comfort in a fetal position isn't easy, even with a cashmere blanket.  Damon looked down at Nobody who was swaying and blinking, then burst out laughing again. The loud sound made her jump and fully look aware. "You look like shit!" He threw another long t shirt at her and grinned as she just blinked at him for a minute. Then in a very clear voice, she spoke slowly. "I was in a cage all night. I did not sleep well." With that the disgruntled, half awake girl yanked the shirt over her head. Damon shook head head amused, but when he spoke there was an edge of warning to his voice. "Poor Kitty. I can see how tired you are. But what are the two things you should be doing right now, that you are not? You are forgetting my title and you are still on your feet. I'll give you five seconds to fix both before I hurt you." With a sound of indignation that made Damon laugh again, she knelt fast. "Sorry, Master." Her voice was strangled with the need to express her feelings and it amused him.

Damon had her crawl after him and he showed her his temperamental coffee maker. When she swore at the machine on her third failed try, he did not punish her for it. After all, she wasn't cursing at a person, just a machine. And to be honest, he found her tantrums hysterical, unlike Ramsay. Today would be his last day with Ramsay home training Kitty. In fact, he knows that Roose will probably not let Damon have more time either. He needs to make sure that his pet won't ever act up while home alone with Roose. It's the only reason he is so agreeable to Ramsay training him again. Damon would rather train her his own way, with just some suggestions from Ramsay. He had no idea that it was as painful for him to have Ramsay acting the patient teacher. Kitty may be the one with the prong collar and getting whipped, but Damon was chafing under Ramsay's instructions. If he wanted restrictions,he would still live at home. Sighing, Damon watched as his pet brought another cup of coffee for him to try. This was a thin bitter brew but better than the last ones,so he accepted it. "Fine. We can work on it again later on. Go shower. Hurry up!" Dumping out the coffee, Damon texted Ramsay as he heard the shower start. "Sorry am late, bring stuff down after reek goes? Coffee!?"

He went into the bathroom to find her soaking wet, draped in a towel, sobbing. "What is your problem?" Arya was holding her flayed finger, that had wet bandages now. "It hurts so bad." She whispered, unable to control the weeping over the burning pain. "Dammit." Damon growled, but he went and got the pain medication left by Qyburn. "Here, now stay still so I can change the bandages." He gruffly spoke as he clumsily tried to apply cream and new wrapping. She winced and cried out several times, but tried to stay still. "Thank you Master."  Nodding, Damon headed for the shower when a knock came at the door. "Put on a shirt then go let Ramsay in. He has breakfast since you are making us run late. Hope that won't be a habit of yours." Arya stared at Damon but kept her mouth shut and nodded then fled the room. Taking advantage of not crawling while Damon was showering, she walked slowly. Put on a shirt then walked all the way to the door. "About time, girl. Next time move faster. You have already made your Master late, now you make me stand here waiting? Now why are you still standing? Did Damon tell you that you don't have to crawl?" Ramsay's icy eyes cowed her and Kitty's finger throbbed. Head down, she knelt fast and apologized.

"Much better. Now into the kitchen. Stand only to reach what you have to. Set the table for two and put a place mat on the floor for you. Right next to Damon's chair. Put a plate there but no silverware. I doubt he will let you have any." Biting her lip, Arya obeyed, the pain medication finally letting her tears dry up. Damon came out and was thrilled to see real coffee. "Oh, thank the gods! She can't make coffee for shit, Ramsay! Why do I want her to make me something disgusting when I can do it myself?" Smirking, Ramsay handed Damon a full cup as Kitty sulked on her knees. As if she wanted to make the damned coffee? She thought, feeling insulted one too many times this morning. "Because the point of having a pet is they do things for you. They please you in anything you want them to. You have to be patient and just keep showing her how to make the coffee right. Or buy a better coffee maker. This one is ancient and I have always hated the taste of it. Why not get a new one and teach her on one she can probably work better?"

Rolling his eyes Damon begins to drink his coffee then open containers for upstairs. Arya was half dozing again when a large hand put some food on her plate. A sausage, a piece of toast and half a muffin. Finger food at least. "Thank you, Master." She muttered and reached for the sausage. A foot came fast into her side and Kitty cried out, dropping the food. "Eat like a pet when you are on the floor. No hands." Arya stared up at Damon for a minute, hoping it was a joke. It wasn't, not with his eyes boring into her like that and that hateful smile. Stifling a retort, she bent down and bit half the sausage. As she went to sit up while chewing, Damon's foot landed on her back, resting heavily there. "Hands and knees while you eat and drink. Don't sit up until you are finished." Arya stayed down and chewed, while Damon removed his foot then put down a shallow bowl of water. Trying to not be disgusting about it, she tried to chew small pieces of each item, then would lap at the water. "Today is our last day, Damon. We need to get her stay command perfect. We need to show her what happens if she goes near windows and doors. We will use the shock collar for that."

Arya had just finished and sat up, half drowsing. Hearing that made her eyes snap open and she scuttled away a bit in panic. She had heard Ramsay move and thought he might have a shock collar with him. Damon looked down with his eyebrows raised."Where do you think you are going? Get the hell back here." Before she could move back, his arm shot out and her hair was grabbed. "Ow, sorry! Please!" She hollered as he dragged her by his fistful of hair. "Master, you don't need a shock collar!" Arya yelled out but it was too late, Ramsay was already there with it. Damon lifted his panicked pet into his lap and forced her to look at him. "Stay still!" He roared and Kitty paled, freezing in place. As Ramsay unbuckled and removed her plain collar, Arya grabbed Damon's shirt in desperation. "Please, don't let him shock me! Please! I will train as good as I did yesterday, I promise! Please don't let him, Master!" For a moment, he seemed to be listening to her and Damon looked at Ramsay over her head. "Do we really need that? She wears the prong just fine, why not use that?" Ramsay sighed and shook his head. "No.The prong has hurt her neck already and do you really expect father to carry a leash with him? He will use the shock collar on her so he just has to carry a remote control. And part of her training is to be able to accept any collar we wish her to wear."

She gasped as the new collar wrapped over her neck and she held tightly to Damon's shirt. "Why? Why will he want me to wear this? He scares me to death, I wouldn't dare disobey him. Please, don't shock me." Ramsay said firmly to Damon, "Put her on the ground now. I am going to shock her just so we can be sure of her pain level." "NO!" Arya jumped to wrap her arms around her Master's neck, knowing Ramsay won't shock her while she is hanging on to Damon. "Please Master, please! Don't let him shock me when I haven't done anything wrong!" Her voice was muffled but the hysteria was clear. Ramsay made an annoyed sound when Damon seemed to be more amused with his pet's terror than her training. "Damon! Pet's whine and whimper when they are scared or upset by training! It is normal. Just put her down, the sooner we do this, the better. It is crueler to let her just stay so panicked like that." With a snort, Damon drawled out, "You are panicking her, not me. Besides, isn't this what we want? My little pet to beg me to protect and care for her, to cling to me? Well, she is doing that now. Also, Kitty does have a point. She has been good, why should she get shocked for behaving?"

Ramsay tried to rip the hair out of his head and bellowed at Damon. "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON? I TOLD YOU THE SHOCK IS NOT TO PUNISH IT'S TO MAKE SURE WE ARE BEING SAFE! SO WE DON'T OVERDO IT! NOW PUT HER ON THE FUCKING FLOOR NOW!" Damon narrowed his eyes at Ramsay and Arya whimpered, feeling his anger. Wrapping both large arms around his pet slowly, he stared at Ramsay. "She is my pet. I am not yours, don't treat me like it, Ramsay." Closing his eyes to compose himself, Ramsay spoke very carefully. "Do you want to keep her alive? If my father uses the shock collar on her and she panics, what will happen then? How about the first time he shocks her and if its too high? You want to wait for that to happen, be my guest. I am trying to help you but if you don't want the help, fuck you then. Figure it out for yourself and don't whine to me when she is dead in a day or two."

Swearing, Damon pulled Kitty off him and dropped her to the floor. She tried to grab his leg to climb back up when the first shock hit. With a scream, Arya jerked and foamed at the mouth. "What the hell, Ramsay?" Hollered Damon, as she flopped like a fish for a moment. "Too high." Muttered Ramsay, fiddling with the controls as Damon yelled, "Ya think?" He grabbed Kitty and felt her pulse. "It's okay, you will be fine, just breathe, pet." Damon wiped away the drool on her chin and held her while she tried to recover. "What did you have that set for?" Ramsay shrugged and said, "Seven. Reek is sort of used to it. I just turned it to one." Arya recovered enough to climb up Damon again. This time she wound herself tightly and wept, begging. Damon soothed her while that large grin came over his face. When Ramsay told him to put the girl down, he started to protest again. Ramsay nearly joined the girl in crying as he started to convince Damon to release her all over again.     


	18. Rough Day For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has a very good day. No one at all.

The morning did not go very smoothly at all. By the time they made it upstairs to the main house, Arya was sweaty, eyes rolling and terrorized. Damon was sullen and Ramsay was impatient with both of them. Most of his morning consisted of getting Damon to put the girl down and her crawling right back up his leg. Ramsay had to finally rip the girl away and keep his foot planted on her back. "Do you want me to turn it back up to seven, Kitty?" That had got her attention fast and she froze. "Please, no, please." "Then you will stop this panicking right now. I want you to stay on your hands and knees. Do not move again unless I tell you or I switch it back up." Once Kitty was obeying, his next main obstacle was Damon.

The large boy did not like how Kitty's attention was only on Ramsay. He knew it wasn't really on Ramsay, it was on that damned control button. He wanted her afraid of him, attentive to only him, not others and not a damned button. Damon kept interrupting, kept moving his positions abruptly, anything to gain Kitty's attention. It didn't work because the pet was so fucking scared of being shocked, her eyes riveted on Ramsay's hand, frozen unless he barked a command. The only attention he attracted was Ramsay's who was getting angrier by the minute. This made Kitty whine and shake. When Damon deliberately began to whistle a jaunty tune while Ramsay was instructing Arya on how to act for his father, Ramsay snapped. "What the fuck, Damon? I mean, really, is this just all a fucking joke to you?"

In sheer panic, Kitty began to moan out loud and both boys were surprised by her words. "Master, please, just let me learn this so this collar can come off my neck and I can crawl to you. Please? It scares me so much and I really want to run to you, look at you but he'll shock me if I do." Damon seemed to be a bit appeased by this and Ramsay was downright triumphant. "Now that is exactly what we want, Damon. See how good and clever of a pet she can be? She understands what she must do and she just told you how much she wants to be with you. I told you I know what I am doing, right? So shut the fuck up and let me work, then you can have her all to yourself. Then we won't have to worry about father deciding to murder her on us tomorrow." Rolling his eyes, Damon kicked over a chair and muttered, "Fine. I will just sit over here until you decide I am needed, Ramsay. After all, I am only her Master." 

A small break for lunch and even then Ramsay made her wear the shock collar. She ate at Damon's feet, leaning against him for comfort, sobbing occasionally. Just the feeling of the collar was awful and Arya had the hardest time keeping from begging for it's removal. Anytime she dared to do so, Ramsay shocked her for it. For any infraction down to the smallest thing, Kitty would feel that horrific feeling. It was intolerable of all the weapons she has felt so far. The thought of having to wear this every day of the week with Roose Bolton holding that button was unthinkable. "M..May I ask a question?" Kitty whispered this, to afraid of the shock to tell her no. Ramsay simply smiled approvingly and said, "You may." Clearing her throat, she meekly asked, "How long will I have to wear this? Is..is it just until I am trained?" Kitty's voice nearly broke in hysteria and she went quiet. "If my father sees you are very submissive and obedient, it won't be very long." She didn't dare to look up and see if his eyes showed a lie. "Thank you."

Reek hates school. Theon used to enjoy school, it was a safe place away from home. Sure, there were bullies but he faced bigger ones at home and soon enough they left him alone. The only broken bones and humiliations he suffered then were from home. At school he was handsome, he was arrogant and cocky. Then one day, it was a whole new nightmare and Theon wanted no part of it. So it was Reek now, much easier that way actually. Reek wasn't anything like Theon really, except remembered behavior that Ramsay liked to hear sometimes. And Reek hated school. It was a thousand eyes that had questions, it was a millions mouths to ask questions he couldn't answer. Reek would've gotten the shit bullied out of him if it weren't for Ramsay. Theon sauntered and Reek cringed, slinking through shadows when possible. He had no idea how reliant he has really become on his Master until he had to go to school without him. There has been times before when Ramsay was ill or away for a day, of course. Damon would be there instead and would take control in Ramsay's stead. Now it is just Reek and he doesn't know how to take control for himself.

It should be a relief, he could sit in silence, concentrate only on his studies. He hates them but Roose demands good grades and his punishments are worse than Ramsay's. It was always hard to work with the feeling of Ramsay's eyes on him and Reek always felt watched. Reek wouldn't even have to get permission to use the bathroom. He could eat what he wanted for lunch and sit anywhere he chose!  Except Reek found that without his Master's gaze upon him, he could feel all the others. It was as if a protective bubble had burst and Reek couldn't imagine going into a cafeteria full of eyes to eat. All day every lesson was translated to gibberish in Reek's mind as he flinched from the reality of other students. He saw the two brothers hugging each other, Arya's brothers and blinked away tears. At least my family knows where I am, even if they don't give a shit about it. This family loves her and will never know she is still in the same fucking town as them! Avoiding the boys by going down into another corridor, Reek ducks into a bathroom. Splashing water on his face, taking some deep breaths, trying to be calm. The door opened and Reek jumped with a shriek.

"Whoa, dude, easy there!" laughed a voice that was like a slowed down record. Sagging against the counter, Reek managed to weakly say, "Sorry..Jojen." "S'kay, dude, just..wow. You need to take some new shit, like what I have, man. I mean, you are gonna have a heart attack one of these days. If its, like heavy shit I know a dude that works at a detox. A few days with some other drugs, come back clean and see me for some nice mellow shit. I mean, dude, I see angels and you are clearly fucking seeing demons." The babble gave Reek the time he needed to calm himself and remember how to really breathe again. "No, I don't do drugs. Ramsay wouldn't like that at all. I just...I don't like not having him here..or at least if Damon were here. They are my only friends and I miss them." Jojen narrowed his eyes as if looking into Theon's soul and nodded really slow. "So..I like to read a real lot. And I like to read about different mind-fuck things, ya know? Twisted criminally things and there is a thing. It is a real thing and you should really look it up, okay?" Before Jojen could continue, the door crashed open and to Reek's relief and terror, it was Skinner. One of Ramsay's followers and was probably Reek's babysitter for the day.  

"Hey fuckface, Ramsay would love to know you are skipping class today. Want to call him yourself?" Skinner called to Reek but his eyes were pinned on Jojen. "Dude, really? Is he on a fucking leash or something? I am..I am trying to have a conversation here, can you just bully the fuck out of us later?" "Skinner, I have been trying to get to class, please." Reek pleaded still trying to get past Jojen, who had cornered him somehow. Skinner smirked at Jojen and began to stalk him. "Reek doesn't want to buy any of your weed, fuck off." Looking offended and no where near the fear that Skinner wanted, Jojen responded. "Now that is another thing. What the fuck kind of name is Reek? Did Ramsay make you call yourself that? I know he is your foster brother but that doesn't sound like regular sibling rivalry, ya know? Skinner, instead of trying to be an asshole, help us out here, you know Ramsay. Join in the conversation before you break my jaw, okay?" Shaking his head in disbelief, Skinner gave Reek a free pass. "Okay, you were held captive by an idiot. Get to class while I harsh Jojen's mellow." Reek felt bad for the pothead, but he ran for it, thankful it was not him thudding into the tiles. 

Roose wanted to bash his idiot employer over the head. Ned refused, simply refused to bring an end to the tiresome searches. He and his boys were out there in the woods every night. His wife and daughter worked the media end and they were tireless in their hope. The only reason Roose was able to beg off on assisting, was the fake reason his boys were out of school. Strep throat and high fevers that needed a single father's devout attention. When the boys return to school tomorrow, that excuse is gone. So Roose must babysit this unwanted new pet addition then spend half his night on a fruitless search. One misstep, just one and it will be the last. He has come too far in his plans to risk it all for Damon's amusement. Maybe he should keep a syringe in his pocket just in case? That way it would be done like with Ramsay's puppies. By the time the boy would come home from school, the pup would be long dead. They grieve and rage but then get over it. Part of Roose almost hoped the girl would act up so he could kill her. Then Ned could have a damned body and get over it.


	19. Learning to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek is desperate to get home to Ramsay and safety. Kitty is tested to the extreme in the lesson of "Stay". Roose gets a chance to see Kitty on her best behavior. Arya is at war in her mind.

All the buses and student pick up traffic waited impatiently while an ambulance drove off with a poor stoner that fractured his skull. Roose sighed and leaned back in his seat. After a moment he saw Theon shuffling towards his car, nearly staggering under the weight of the backpack. His first words as Theon timidly sat in the passenger seat were, "You have not been taking those vitamins again have you? The doctor gave them to you for a reason. Do I need to speak with Ramsay about the matter?" Reek knows Roose well after all this time and he does not like games with words. He also knows that Roose is worse than his Master on his worst day. "Master doesn't remember to give them and he doesn't like me giving reminders." "For now on I shall set out vitamins for you and that girl at suppertime."

Nodding, Reek twisted his fingers together and bit his lip. He was desperate to see Ramsay, to be home. This world was far too scary without Ramsay to control it. Reek started to give a small keening sound as they got closer to the driveway. Roose was amused as always at how conditioned this boy had become for his son. He watched as the boy struggled to not run towards the house. "Oh, go on then. I am sure Ramsay is waiting for you." With a meek thanks, Reek flew ahead and disappeared into his prison turned haven. 

Kitty had been practicing "Stay" for the last hour or more. She is sick of failing this test, sick of getting shocked for something she doesn't think she can help. Never one to flinch easily before, Arya was horrified to see how jumpy she has become since Damon took her away. This is a command that means to stay in one place, one position.  Until a command is given, the pet should not move regardless of any distractions. At first Arya had ignored small things, but when pans crashed or a boot stomped near her hand, she jumped away. Then came the horrible fucking lighting to sear her insides. Ramsay had managed to turn it up to four until a shock made Arya release urine on the floor. Embarrassed, Kitty had sobbed as Damon started to yell at Ramsay again.

Damon cleaned and tried to sooth his nearly hysterical pet while Ramsay mopped up the mess. Fifteen minutes were lost while Kitty wrapped herself around Damon, pleading with him. "Master, please make him turn it down. I can't take that. If I pee on the floor in front of his father? Please, Master? Ask him?" Grinning, enjoying her fear and clinging, her need for him to protect her. "Since are being so good, I will ask. For him to turn it down to three." Arya's eyes flashed with momentary anger, but Kitty softly thanked him. Damon saw that little flash and he was desperate to just toss her down and take her virginity. He wants to see that outrage, that anger, mixed with fear, pain and submission. He loves watching her wrestle against her own self to change. "I need to get back to training, Master. Please, I would like to finish before Roose gets home."

So when she was kneeling on the kitchen floor near the door, she had been concentrating for twenty minutes now. Even when Damon started playing a game of tossing things at her, she never moved. Also, none of the items that hit her were painful. When Ramsay would crash something or yell, Kitty did not move. Ramsay had just been about to end the session when the door burst open and Reek actually leaped over Kitty's head. Landing on the other side of the girl, Reek slammed into Ramsay's chest, trying to burrow into him. He was sobbing and babbling softly.

Ramsay did notice that a miracle has occurred, the girl was still in position. Damon was laughing and clapping, praising her. Kitty was trying to relearn how to breathe, amazed she was not dead. When the door burst open and then a scarecrow dove over her, she was frozen in too much fear to move. I am not learning how to stay, I am learning to freeze when there is danger. Arya doesn't ever react to dangerous things like prey. She always escapes or fights and never give up. Kitty is being trained to be prey and Arya starts to cry, shaking. But she does not move and that was a good thing. It was a very good thing that she had froze because here was Roose Bolton and he was now standing in front of her. Not moving and not looking up, Kitty stared hard at his shoes. "I take it the training is going well then?" He asked mildly and Ramsay spoke over his whimpering pet.

"Yes, better than I even expected. Kitty will not be a problem for you at all, Sir." Roose spoke with the boys about making sure the homework Reek brought was done tonight. He told them he would see them all at supper and left the room. Pausing in the doorway, Roose said, "Oh, a young man was taken away by an ambulance just as I was picking up Theon. That friend you have..Skinner? Yes, Skinner, he was watching the ambulance with such a mean smile. Just before he made sure that your pet walked straight to my car. I would have asked Theon if he knew why that boy would be hurt by Skinner. However, the boy was quite jittery in the car and desperate to get home to you."

With a tiny smile, Roose left the room. He could hear Reek sobbing and Ramsay asking questions sharply as his possessiveness and jealousy surged forth. Happy to see that the girl is obedient and whatever had happened with Theon would be handled by Ramsay. Excellent, the less Roose had to care for this slowly growing kennel the better.

Ramsay pulled Reek's head up and put on a hand on either side, immobilizing him. "Look at me, pet! Did someone hurt you? Touch you or scare you? Who DARED to touch my Reek? Tell me right now." "Please Master, no one hurt me, I swear it!" "Are you daring to lie to me?" "I wouldn't, not ever, I promised! Jojen came into the bathroom while I was in there. He wouldn't stop talking about I should buying drugs from him and I couldn't get away from him. I was late for class so Skinner came in to see why. He beat up Jojen because the kid couldn't shut his mouth and smarted off to Skinner! I swear he never once touched me or tried to hurt me!" Reek knows that regardless of what Skinner did, Ramsay could actually kill the boy. He had done it before, Reek shivered, not wanting to remember those things. He needed to make sure that his Master understood that Jojen was just an idiot.

Ramsay stared into Reek's eyes until he was sure it was no lie, no evasion. "Fine. Whatever Skinner did should be enough then. If Jojen didn't upset you why did you come running and leaping like that?" Starting to sob again, Reek admitted, "I couldn't stand to be away from you anymore. I..I can't go to school without you all day, Master. It was horrible and I need to be with you. I..I didn't have anyone to ask about things. I didn't know when I could do things and when I couldn't. I couldn't even eat lunch because the lunch lady asked me what I wanted. So stupid, but I stood there and then just ran away. So I went down the hall to go to the bathroom. I saw Robb and Jon hugging. It would be awful to walk past them and so I went the other way to the bathroom. And I didn't know Jojen would use that bathroom!" Ramsay had to put his hand over Reek's mouth to stop the babbling.

"Hush, it's okay, Reek. I am not mad at you, not angry at all. I am glad you missed me so much and that you see how much you need me. Alright, silly puppy, you are home now and I am here." Ramsay hugged his shivering pet until he calmed down and nuzzled his master's neck. "Session is over, Damon. I am pretty sure after that she can handle whatever my father throws at her. You can take that collar off and leave it here on the table. We can let father put it on her himself."

Kitty was so relieved to have the collar removed, she kissed Damon's boots. "Good girl, I am really proud of you today." He said as the Joker smile grew, massaging Kitty's strained muscles with large strong fingers. As much as Arya wanted to pull away, Kitty sunk into the gentle touch. "Would you like to go downstairs and rest until dinnertime?" Asked Damon and she peeked up at him. "Yes Master." Part of her wanted to say no, she doesn't trust that smile at all. However, up here was the shock collar and the Boltons. Not much of a choice and Damon is still the lesser evil. That was something her mother used to say, about lesser evils. A pang went through her of such loss. The same pain she felt when Arya heard Reek say he saw her brothers hugging. Hugging each other over a sister they fear might be dead. Kitty let Damon lift her and clung to him while Arya sobbed for her family. 


	20. Occupancy: Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Arya begin to find a way for surviving each person. Kitty learns how to make coffee. Damon suffers for his pride.

Damon growled menacingly at Kitty as she clung tightly all the way down the stairs, sobbing loudly into his ear. "You better not be crying over anyone but me. I hate sharing my pet's attention with anyone else." Oh, how unfair is that? Arya wanted to rip Damon's throat out with her teeth. Why is it her fault? "Only when I have to, Master. I can't help paying attention to Ramsay if he has a shock collar on me and the button in his hand." The voice was Kitty but the tone and words were Arya's.

Kitty could almost feel that grin getting larger and she cringed. Arya's voice in her head was cold but calculating. He wants it this way, he likes to have a reason for his games. Acting snippy or bratty but we can be careful. Not disrespectful, nothing to make him really angry. Damon wants to scare and intimidate, he wants to hurt but not badly. Not as long as we make sure he doesn't get mad. Keep him amused instead. We can do this. We have to, I don't think there is a choice. Kitty was in agreement and yelped as he dropped her to the carpet in his apartment.

With a kick at her backside, Kitty scrambled to her hands and knees. "Heel." She crawled fast to keep up with Damon's large strides into the kitchen. "Make me coffee and make it correct this time." Damon demanded as he tosses his homework onto the table. Sighing, he wished that he could ask Reek to do it for him. Ramsay allows it if Reek is done with his own and Ramsay's work. However, Roose caught wind of this and beat all of them for it. He demanded each do their own work. "Is Reek going to take your college classes for you? Will he go to work in your place, boys? No, of course not. Do your own and learn something so that you can survive without me someday."

Reek still did Ramsay's work but Damon struggled with his own now. And he was too proud to ask Ramsay if Reek could tutor him. He balefully watched Arya attempt to subdue his ancient broken machine, before looking at the list. Reek had written in neat letters on invisible perfect lines and Damon wondered why he was the smart one when he was the pet? Scanning the list as he heard the coffeemaker clank and Kitty swear at it. "Problems, Kitty?" He asked mildly and Kitty snapped, "This is not a coffeemaker, Master. It is a Decepticon. And it will kill me before Roose can."

Damon laughed and told her to find a way to fix the problem. "What?" She nearly sputtered. "How am I going to fix a broken machine? I don't know anything about fixing coffeemakers or Decepticons." He finally looked up and his look made her flinch a bit, paling. "Sorry Master. I didn't mean to sound disrespectful. I really can't fix this, it's broken." Satisfied by her instant submissive fear, Damon remained amused and decided on a new game. "The order is for you to bring me coffee that I can enjoy. Made by you, my pet. Figure it out and bring me my coffee." Kitty and Arya thought this through. "Master?"

"What?" Damon was already getting out his laptop and trying to decide where to start. "Can I leave the apartment if I need to? To obey your order about coffee?" Grinning, he nodded. "As long as you do not leave this house or try to contact anyone outside of the house." "Thank you, Master." Damon was already working on his history questions and Kitty dropped to crawl silently away. Deciding that it would be okay to use her feet for the stairs, she ran up them. It felt good to run again even if it caused cramps in her leg muscles. Already they were starting to adapt to crawling. This made Arya colder and Kitty shivered.

Timidly, Kitty entered the hallway of the main house, gently shutting the door. Going back to all fours instantly, she scurried towards the kitchen. She was almost there when a pair of shoes she was hoping not to see before dinner appeared. Of course this is the one time he won't be in his office, makes sense, thought Arya. Kitty was taking over now completely, this was survival through pure submission and nothing else. Bowing herself very low, her head almost on the floor, trembling and silent. Kitty dared not move or speak first, not even if he stood there all day. Stay, she told herself sternly and almost felt the threat of a shock.

After an eternity, Roose asked a very calm question. "Why are you up here without Damon?" Keeping her eyes low, her voice submissive, Kitty responded. "Sir, I am getting coffee for Master." "Damon has a coffeemaker, Arya. Are you lying to me?" Kitty ignored the nearly shrieking Arya who wants to panic in the worst way. "No Sir. I wouldn't lie to you, I swear it. The coffeemaker broke and Master told me to find a way to make him coffee. I was going to beg the maid to use the upstairs coffeemaker to make one cup of coffee."

"Not the upstairs coffeemaker, my coffeemaker. Everything here is mine. So you should be asking me, not the maid." Kitty nodded and replied quickly. "Yes Sir. I am sorry. May I please use it to make Master a cup of coffee?" "And if I should go downstairs now, Damon will tell me the same story? " "Yes Sir, he will." Kitty did not hesitate in her response. "Very well, you may go make him one cup of coffee. Be sure not to make any mess. If you do, clean it up or I will let my maid take a switch to you just before dinner. The cushion will be removed from your chair and dinner will be very uncomfortable for you. Now go."

Kitty thanked him as she crawled towards the kitchen as fast as she could go. Arya had several swears and other replies for Roose and Kitty smothered them down. Stop it, we did it, we are safe for now. Don't blow it now, just calm yourself and get the fucking coffee. As Kitty stood at the marble counter and carefully followed the complicated directions for the state of the art machine, she heard a door shut. Roose had actually gone downstairs to confirm with Damon? Shivering, Arya and Kitty knew they could never lie to the man.

As Kitty finished pouring the coffee and making it exactly the way Damon wanted it, she turned. And there was Roose in the doorway, staring at her. "Damon will go with Ramsay this evening after dinner to buy a new coffeemaker. You and Theon will remain here with me. Walk to bring the coffee downstairs. If you spill a single drop on my floors, I will punish you myself." "I will be careful. Thank you, Sir." Kitty responded, but it was Arya that took the terrifying walk past him. Walking as carefully as a tightrope walker, her eyes glued to the cup, making sure it stayed still. Not once did that coffee even slosh close to the rim, but she held her breath in fear all the way.

Even on the staircase, Arya kept so careful with her steps. Only walking normally once she reached the apartment and its relative safety. Damon stared at her and grumpily complained that she took forever. He also informed her it was her own fault that he must go out tonight and leave her with Roose. Of course it was. Sighing, Arya had the tired Kitty ask, "Is it also my fault that you answered all three of those questions wrong?" Damon's hand caught her lip hard and Kitty hit the ground. "Sorry Master." Trying to wipe the blood off her chin, Kitty scolded Arya for being so rash. Ignoring her, Damon rechecked his answers while he sipped the coffee. "The coffee is almost right. What are the right answers to these questions, pet?"

It was while Arya begrudgingly gave the right answers, as Kitty knelt on the floor that a horrible realization hit her. She was talking to herself constantly as if she were two different girls!


	21. Not Taking The Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose tests Arya in a harsh way.

Once Damon had Kitty giving him the answers, homework went much faster. However, two days worth of it still took Damon until nearly dinner to finish. "You are younger than me. How the hell do you know this stuff already?" Damon grumbled as he stuffed everything into his backpack. Arya smiled and said proudly, "I am in accelerated classes." "You mean you were. You'll never go to school again unless we move real far away which I don't think will happen. Luckily, you can just learn through my classes and do my homework." He watched her face struggle with frustration and anger. And the fear ripped through her eyes causing the girl to shudder as the reality of never escaping hit home yet again. With a sob, Kitty lowered her head and said nothing at all.

Damon grinned and and gave her a gentle kick in her side. "Aww, is my little Kitty sad? Come on, you don't really like school, do you? You need to focus on me and what I am saying, are you focused?" Now Damon was using his foot to force Kitty's head up and those eyes flashed angrily. "Yes Master, I am focusing on you." Kitty's voice was strained, her nails digging into the carpet beneath her. "Good girl. After dinner you will have to be alone with Roose and Reek. You will be obedient, submissive and follow Reek's every move, understand me? I don't need to tell you that it only takes one thing to give Roose an excuse to kill you. Don't make any mistakes, if you do anything at all he doesn't like, grovel, beg his forgiveness. If you are lucky and he lets you live but tells me you were bad, I'll whip you bloody." Kitty saw his eyes were no longer amused, Damon was serious as he could be. And Arya could tell he was worried which terrified her. Truthfully she whispered, "I swear I will behave, I won't make mistakes, Master."

During dinner, Reek leaned over while the boys were talking to Roose and muttered, "Don't worry. Just do everything that I do after they leave. Roose just wants us to be silent and do exactly as we are told. He doesn't play games or try and hurt us. I will stay with you the whole time and coach you." Arya and Kitty were only slightly relieved by this but simply nodded and finished eating everything on her plate. Damon was trying to stretch out his dinner as long as possible, but Roose saw through it. "Enough Damon. We both know that you aren't still hungry and neither is your pet. Bring me the shock collar, the remote and your pet, Damon." Sullenly, the boy grabbed the items and his scared pet. He held tightly to Kitty's shoulder while pushing her in front of Roose. Without a word, Roose removed Kitty's collar and put the shock collar on. She tried not to shudder or whimper when the cold skeletal fingers touched her. When the shock collar was attached, Kity couldn't help trembling. Roose handed the regular collar back to Damon and said, "You and Ramsay should go get that new coffeemaker now. We shall be fine here. Go."

Arya wanted to cry out for Damon not to leave her but Kitty held her still. Ramsay nuzzled Reek and whispered something before he shoved him away. "Be good, Kitty." Keeping her eyes glued to the ground after Damon left, Kitty stood like a statue, waiting. Roose told the pets to follow as he walked away. Reek walked but Kitty was used to Ramsay's training now and dropped to crawl. A moment later she heard a sigh and Roose spoke. "No dear girl. I prefer you both to walk, you two can save the crawling for your Masters." Very quickly Kitty stood up and whispered, "Sorry Sir." Roose nodded and continued leading them forward into the living room. "Arya, I usually allow Reek some freedom when Ramsay is away. You however have not earned that privilege. Once I am assured of your loyalty to Damon then you may have the same trust from me. So I will allow you to attend me while I get some work done. Reek, you may of course go and do what you wish." Timidly, Reek clasped his hands and begged. "Thank you, Sir. Can I stay here and watch tv, please?" "I expected that you would." Roose sighed, shaking his head. "It is rare that you get a chance away from Ramsay though. Are you sure you don't want to enjoy it?" Reek shook his head then blurted out, "I will enjoy watching tv, if...if I can pick any show? Please?" 

Roose gave a tiny smirk and nodded. "Very well, go on then." He knew the only reason Theon was staying was to try and hope to assist Arya in behaving correctly. Foolish boy, he should know better than to ever think Roose would give him that chance. Smirking, he watched Reek put on some mindless show that he could barely hear. "Turn it up a bit, Theon. I appreciate you not wishing to disturb me but you can at least hear your show at a normal level." Nodding, thanking him, the boy turned the tv up a tiny bit more, shaking worse now. Roose wanted to laugh but instead spoke coldly to Arya. "Get me a glass of whiskey, please. Over at the sidebar." "Yes Sir." Arya quickly walked away focusing on her task, which meant she missed Reek's look of horror. Roose found it harder to not burst out in cold mirthless laughter. Theon has learned from dark experience it was never good if Roose was drinking.  The same as some only partake in smoking when they drink alcohol, Roose only partakes in alcohol when about to torture or kill. The boy could give no warning, as soon as Arya walked away, Roose caught his attention. "Theon, I want silence from you. I want you to watch your show and behave. Do you understand me?" His voice was so soft and gentle that the boy turned nearly white with fear. "Yes Sir." Roose knew the boy wouldn't dare cross him, not even on Ramsay's orders.

After setting up his laptop and taking the drink from Arya, he told her, "Stand still and silent until I need you for something again." For a moment he answered some email, allowing the two to relax. Reek started to actually watch the show and Arya was nearly asleep on her feet before Roose made his move. "Oh, I nearly forgot!" Even though his voice was not very loud at all, the girl jumped and Theon jerked, grabbing his chest. Oh, how hard to keep a straight face now. "Arya, get me my cell phone. I left it over there on the coffee table. Yes, bring it to me." Arya  handed Roose the phone and resumed her position, standing before him silently. Staring at his shoes, trying to hide her shifting as her legs and feet start to ache. Roose smirked cruelly and hit a button then waited. Reek already knew by now but he just hid his face in his hands, saying nothing. "Hello Ned. Yes, Ramsay is feeling a little better now, I really feared a relapse but I guess he is fine. Just needed more rest, but I promise I will be back to search for Arya with you tomorrow night. Yes, I will follow up on those traces tonight after I am sure the boys are all asleep." Arya felt as if she had been punched in the gut and Kitty screamed inside. He is baiting us, oh please, don't it is worse than useless and you know it! Snarling in her head like a savage little beast, Arya scratched her palms with her nails, shredding skin. One scream is all it takes, even through a shock we can-

That is when Kitty saw, she looked up and saw Roose's eyes. They were ready and waiting, his finger was on the button lightly and Kitty knew. He is waiting to kill us. He wants us to lose it to try and scream or lunge for the phone, he expects it. A shock and then Roose has the reason to kill us. A needle or maybe a gunshot, who knows, but I do know he means to do it if we mess this up.  Arya had to agree and so even though tears ran down her cheeks, she remained silent. As the blood dripped from her palms and her lip where she shredded it with her teeth, Arya stayed still and silent. And inside she died a tiny bit more. Roose spoke at some length to her father, watching Arya carefully the whole time. Even though it was clear the girl refused to be baited into foolish behavior, Roose was still amused by her pain. The struggle for her not to scream to her grieving father was all over her face. When he hung up the phone, he extended it out to the crying girl. "Put this back on the table." He turned to his laptop and began to type. The whole way to the table, Arya was so tempted and Kitty reminded her, yes, he wants you to be. Yes, but we could hit redial and scream even through a shock if we have to. No, no the phone is locked, use your damned head! So Kitty put the phone down and Arya cried. At least we are still alive, we are surviving and father will find us somehow. But both were starting to lose hope and knew it.


	22. Rewarding Your Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose tells Damon he approves of Kitty's behavior. Kitty surprises Damon by seeking his comfort. Damon offers an unusual but well meaning reward for such good behavior.

When Damon and Ramsay returned they were relieved to see Kitty still alive. Not only was she alive, Roose actually gave something close to a smile. "I must admit that the training worked. Arya was quite well behaved the entire time. Fine work, Damon. I hope you remember to thank Ramsay for helping you out." The girl was standing silent and pale, her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying for hours. However, she was silent and still, eyes down. Roose removed the shock collar from Arya's neck and mildly said, "I will see you in the morning. When the children go to school, you will put this collar back on. You will spend the day assisting me as I work from home. I am pleased with your behavior this evening." He spoke coldly as he began to walk away. Swallowing with some difficulty, Kitty managed to hoarsely say, "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

Shocked, Damon watched as Kitty threw herself at him as soon as Roose left the room. "Please, can we go downstairs? Please, please, don't make me stay up here, Master." The girl was trying to climb him, not in the sexual sense of a woman climbing a man, more like a panicked kitten climbing a tree. Several times Kitty's nails caught skin and Kitty begged in such a little scared voice that Damon grew hard. "Calm down now, hey, stop it. Hush, hush now, I will pick you up and hold you if you can stay quiet." Damon's voice was teasing but the hands that lifted her with ease were rough.  Calm down, breathe dammit, don't make him angry, Arya warned, be careful what you say. Only Kitty wasn't really listening anymore just taking over. Wrapping her arms around Damon's neck as he lifted her, trying to wrap her legs around his waist and failing. She ended up putting her feet against his hipbones. "He...he called my family and made me stand there. Made me listen to my father talking about searching for me. It was terrible, Master. Please can't we go downstairs? I was good, I obeyed, please?"

 Damon's grin was wide and he squeezed his sobbing pet hard as if comforting her. "Yes, we can go downstairs now. Calm down, Kitty." Easily, he shifted her weight onto his hip so he could balance the coffeemaker in his hand. "Stay still and hold onto my neck without strangling me. If I drop this and break it, you are stuck with Roose again until I get a new one again." Arya winced and Kitty gave a sharp little cry of pure terror that Damon might have fucked her right then and there on the hall rug if not for Ramsay. "Damon, take your pet downstairs and give her comfort, not what you are thinking of. Trust my training methods, remember the consequences of rushing things." With a heavy sigh, Damon nodded and snapped, "Fine, I hear you. One of you dimwits needs to open the door for me, I am out of hands here." Without a word or look from Ramsay, Reek leaped to open the door, his eyes cast down. Yet he did peek up quickly with a look of intense sympathy for Kitty.

That also dampened Damon's ardor slightly. He has known Reek quite awhile and he has never shown emotion for anyone besides Ramsay. At least not emotion that was empathetic in any way. Reek was only gentle and empathetic towards Ramsay. He obeys Roose and Damon because he is told to by Ramsay. For that broken boy to look that way at Kitty meant it had to have been bad. Very bad and Damon felt a twinge of sympathy to his own surprise. She was younger than him and as tough as she was, Kitty was still just a kitten, a little girl. It had to have been agony at her age to listen to that conversation without responding. And a swelling feeling of pride in his strong pet,  so tough yet so tiny, weak for him only. Damon's grin stretched again and so did something else. Patience, Damon reminded himself as he entered the apartment and Reek who had followed them down, shut the apartment door for them.  Damon didn't want to put her down, so he didn't. Kitty said nothing, just clung to his neck, her feet still holding his hips.

Only after he gently set the coffeemaker on the counter, did he then slowly unwind the little arms from his neck. He let her body very slowly slide down his body until her feet touched the ground. "You did well and I will reward the good behavior, Kitty." Damon said in a voice that meant to be praising but was rough with suppressed lust. Arya flinched at the thought of what his body and voice told her he wanted, but Kitty was grateful to get a reward. The conflicted girl whispered a thank you and found herself doing something very strange. Since she was still on her feet, there was no kissing his boots in gratitude as he would want. Also, Kitty and Arya are just both so relieved to be away from Roose, away from upstairs, maybe that is what happened. Either way, the girl surprised herself and Damon by laying her forehead on his chest. Her tiny curled up hands very tentatively touched his chest as well. Damon truly nearly cried he wanted to take her so badly. While she was so vulnerable and submissive, it was monumental, the amount of willpower he spent in that moment.

Even as he fought his baser instincts, Damon saw the great importance of Kitty seeking his touch and comfort willingly. To show this level of submission and need already was a big deal, a huge one. Wait until he tells Ramsay tomorrow of how much faster he has gained his pet's trust and affection compared to Reek! It would drive big shot trainer Ramsay utterly crazy and Damon loves the prank but does hope Reek won't get hurt for it. Damon wrapped one arm around his shaking pet and a huge hand covered her skull then slowly rubbed the silken tangles of hair. "Shh...good girl. I know what Roose did was fucking awful and I swear I would never have done that to you. It was plain mean and I am sorry he did it." Damon was telling the truth about this but at the same time was happy that Roose managed to push Kitty straight into Damon's arms. "Its over now and he won't feel the need to test you like that again. He was really approving of your behavior, that is what we wanted. You will be safe with him now during the day. He knows that you will do what you are told and stay quiet, out of his way. As long as you can do that, you have nothing to worry about with Roose."

Damon was going to make Kitty crawl to the living room as he usually would, but he didn't want to lose the contact with her. So he gently lifted her back up and she went willingly. Her arms crept around his neck and she seemed to almost snuggle into him. He carried her to his couch and he sat down, putting her in his lap. She pulled her legs up and pressed herself hard into his chest, face buried in his neck now. The sobbing was gone, but the shaking has increased. Kitty peeked up and saw the wide grin appear and ducked her face fast into his chest, her little hands tensing on his flesh. She was waiting for either a sexual attack or a game of some sort. Damon gave a small laugh and shook his head. "No, don't worry. I promised a reward, it isn't a trick. I just like you like this, not all the time of course, but all shivery and submissive makes you very pretty." He could see the war between her desire to enjoy the compliment with her need to be insulted about it. In the end Kitty whispered her thanks and even blushed a bit. Her large eyes mirrored her confusion and his willpower wrestled his demons for another few moments. As this happened, he pushed his pet's face into his chest while he gained his composure, to his relief she didn't seem to mind it.

Once Damon got himself back under control, he reached for the remote control. Just holding her and giving comfort without a distraction might be too much temptation. Staying away from any stations that had news on it, he flipped around aimlessly  until something seemed to catch the girl's eye. Grinning, Damon teased, "Why am I not surprised this is your type of show?" Kitty continued to snuggle up to her Master, but her eyes were on the screen. A sight that seemed so normal, so safe and it was from before she ever met Damon or Ramsay or this part of Roose Bolton. Arya's eyes hungrily soaked up the sight of zombies, of the survivors fighting for their very lives. Leaning back on the couch, Damon allowed Kitty not just one episode, but the next one as well. It was a marathon and as long as his pet was cuddling and seeking his touch, Damon decided to allow a few more. Then he noticed his girl was out cold, tired and overwhelmed, his little kitten was curled up asleep in his lap.

As she slept, Damon continued to watch the show for a bit longer. He loved the series himself but more importantly, he enjoyed the sleeping Kitty in his lap. He found himself with his hand up her shirt, making her nipples stiffen at his gentle touching. In her sleep, Kitty whimpered and moved as if trying to follow his fingers.  He reached his other hand between her legs and made her rock her hips and breath erratically. Too worn out to wake up to find out about these foreign sensations occurring, Kitty's body was just enjoying it, reacting instinctively. Damon pulled her shirt off carefully then unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock. He rubbed his cock against her bare bottom. His hand continued to work its magic between her limp legs and pinning her against his chest with his thick arm. The other hand continued to play with her hardened sensitive nipples until the girl gave a harsh cry then went limp, snoring softly. When the sleeping pet cried out in an orgasm, Damon arched and spilled all over her bottom. He was amused that Kitty didn't even wake when he cleaned her ass with a wet cloth, just moaned and snored louder. Damon spooned her in the bed and lightly bit the back of her neck as he drifted into sleep.


	23. Never Really Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon has a bad day at school and Kitty has a bad day at home.

Damon sighed and tried to ignore his idiot friends to no avail. "Come on, you haven't told us anything about her at all." Ramsay grinned enjoying Damon's discomfort on the subject. He was the same way when he first got Reek, he wanted him all to himself. After Reek was trained, he was willing to show him off but it took a while before that happened. "She is new, she isn't trained yet fully. Once Kitty is trained you can meet her."

Skinner snorted and said, "The bitch is trained enough to spend a full day alone with Roose, she is trained enough to meet your friends. Besides, we saw her picture everywhere, she is a tiny thing, what could she do, bite our ankles?" Ben licked frosting out of all his oreos then pushed the licked wafers over to Reek. "Here's an extra snack, doggie." Reek looked like he wanted to throw up but a look from Ramsay had him politely thanking Ben. Smirking, Ramsay watched Reek eat the cookies as fast as he could, trying to not gag.

"You are all invited back to my house after school." Ramsay said grandly as the boys cheered and Damon frowned. "Of course I cannot invite you into Damon's apartment so its up to him if Kitty will be there or not." Ramsay's eyes lit up in a way that made Reek shrink a little in his chair and Damon sigh, rolling his eyes. Leaning closer to Ben, Skinner and Alyn, Ramsay spoke in a near whisper.

"He is just embarrassed. I mean not to be rude of course, but you DID see the pictures, right? I mean, I tried my best to help Damon find a pretty thing to play with. I really did, but the boy has no taste. You saw that, right? He is so shy around teen girls. This little preteen is not exactly ugly, just nowhere near pretty and she is a brat. Has a real mouth on her when she gets riled up. At least if he liked a girl that was a fighter that was pretty..."

Reek gave Damon a look of sympathy, as the large boy clenched his teeth and fists. "Shut the fuck up, Ramsay." Muttered the larger boy before pushing away, storming out of the school cafeteria. Ramsay and the others all laughed, except Reek. Damon shoved two kids out of the way on his way towards the lockers. He was worried about how Kitty was doing with Roose, he was nervous about her meeting his loud rough friends.

He was filled with a possessive jealous rage at the thought of the boys just ogling her, maybe trying to touch her or order her around. The pet was HIS, this was HIS Kitty, HIS possession and he wasn't going through all this so others could have her. Some stupid dickhead from the football team slammed past Damon, making him hit into the lockers. "Move, douchebag." Muttered the lumbering boy and Damon's grin grew very wide. He followed the jock into the empty locker room and used his fists to relieve his stress.

Kitty was miserable in a whole different way with Roose. In a way that was less painful than being with Damon, but she still wildly wished for her Master back. Compared to Roose, Damon was just bad tempered. She was grateful for the night before even after she was awoken by his foot kicking her out of the the warm bed to the floor. Even through a morning of him snapping at her, having her repeat over and over her rules and commands.

Then a lecture on how she must act with Roose and the threats of what would happen if she didn't. Arya wanted to look up at Damon and yell, "GOT IT!" but Kitty just nodded and pretended to listen. She has already faced Roose, she was ready to do it again. Arya was not so eager, she actually worried she might try to kill him. If he tried to throw her family in her face again..this made Kitty laugh as they both knew they wouldn't dare attempt to kill Roose. Damon slapped her face hard and roared at her. "PAY ATTENTION TO ME! I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Kitty cringed and apologized humbly but Arya seethed.  

Now here Kitty was with Roose and she was practicing being perfect. Roose has not once pressed a button and given her a shock. He has no need to, she jumps to obey, staying silent. Kitty only spoke if Roose asked a question and then her voice stayed very soft and calm. This seems to please him. Anywhere he went, she followed just behind him, head and eyes down. Roose taught her how to file and she did this for a few hours as he used his phone and computer.

At one point a man that Roose called Locke came in and sat on the other side of the desk. The two of them chatted and Kitty ignored them, filing. But Arya took care to notice Locke's cold eyes crawling on her body. Only dressed in a t shirt of Damon's that ended mere inches from her private parts, Locke was enjoying the sight. She knelt next to Roose's filing cabinet and he was getting himself a good look while speaking with his boss. It would have been impossible for Roose not to notice, yet he said nothing. Arya also saw that Locke was wearing a gun and holster. She made a mental note to never get caught alone with this man.

For lunch Roose had taken Kitty to the garden outside, a surprise she didn't expect. That is when she received her first shock from Roose. When he opened the back door and stepped outside, Kitty stood frozen in the doorway. "Sir..I..I am not allowed outside." She managed to say before the shock hit and he must have changed the level. Kitty was on the ground, twitching, drooling. Roose stood over her looking as if he were bored. "I told you to follow me, didn't I?" He waited until Kitty seemed to have control of her functions again, then pulled her up by her hair. "Stand straight. Now follow and obey." Turning away, Roose went back out the door and this time Kitty followed.

The air was fresh and it was so good to feel the sun on her skin, but Kitty was terrified beyond reason. Arya was suspicious, waiting for the trick. Roose directed her into a wicker chair next to his at a small table on a gazebo. One of his maids that work there during the day brought out sandwiches and lemonade. He put her food in front of her and told her to eat. Carefully, Kitty followed every command, shaking. Arya wanted to stay outside and enjoy the small freedom but Kitty wanted to be inside where it was safer. What if Damon saw that Kitty was outside without his permission? Roose seemed to be amused by her tormented thoughts.

Then Locke came by and whispered something to Roose. "I will go speak with her and deal with him. Locke, this little pet of Damon's looks peaked. I think she needs to rest now. I would like you bring her into the house for me. Bring her to Damon's apartment and put her into her cage. I will go get a few things done and retrieve her in a while." A small whimper escaped Kitty's mouth but that was all. Arya was crazed with the need to fight or argue but Roose stared at her with a challenge in his eyes. Another way to try and make her make a mistake. Arya fought Kitty long enough to let her meet the cold eyes and speak softly. "I promise I will not try to escape or fight in any way. I will behave, Sir." The words were humble, but Arya's eyes stared back determined not to give Roose any reason to kill her.

Locke took hold of her arm and walked her into the house. Once he was away from Roose's eyes, his hands began to wander. Squirming, Arya didn't dare to actually pull away, but she tried to evade his hands as she could. He got one up under the shirt and pulled her against him on the basement stairs and twisted her nipple. "Stop squirming, bitch." He warned and Kitty went still. Releasing his pinching grip, Skinner continued to touch her breasts. Then he shoved her against the wall breathing heavily. I can't do this, we can't do this. Arya warned and when one of Locke's hands touched her face she bit him hard. Hollering out loud, Locke pulled back and Kitty flew down the stairs into the apartment.

Damon sat nursing his sore knuckles and already having trouble seeing out of his blackening eye. The principal glared at him while she spoke with Mr. Bolton on the phone. "Your foster father is on his way to speak with me. I will tell you now that you are suspended for three days." Spinning a bit in her chair the principal glared at the other boy. "Your brother is on his way to speak with me as well and you will also be suspended for three days. You know, after that fire that killed your parents and the way your brother saved you, you should be more grateful. He has cared for you rather than dumping you in an orphanage." The boy just grunted.

"And you Damon, the same thing. Mr. Bolton took you in and has given you an opportunity to better yourself. Both of you should think of that instead of brawling. Go sit in the waiting room until I have spoken to your guardians." Both boys stood up and so did the woman behind the desk. Even though both boys towered over her like evil battered giants, the woman had full command. She glared and both lowered their eyes before leaving the room silently. Olenna tutted and shut the door, waiting to ruin the days of two men she despised. The boys sat next to each other staring straight ahead, expressionless. Quietly Damon rumbled, "Roose is going to flay me for this." After a moment Sandor mumbled back, "Gregor will beat me until he breaks something."

Kitty ran into the apartment and tried to figure out how to lock the damned door. She slid the small bar across just as Locke's weight hit the door, shaking it. "Go away! I'll put myself in the cage, I know how!" She yelled and ran towards Damon's room, shutting and locking that door as well. Kitty was running towards the cage when Arya halted her. They could hear wood shattering and knew Locke was no longer in control of himself. He didn't care that he broke down Damon's door, he only cared to get to Kitty, now to hurt her. "Oh fuck." Breathed Arya, scanning all the weapons. It was a damned arsenal here and she had no idea how to use it. How unfair was that? "Where are you, you little cunt?" She heard Locke holler and then the door shuddered. Yanking the machete off the wall, Kitty dove under the bed.

The sound of wood cracking, breaking was so loud and scary that Kitty was in tears. Part of her wanted to go let him in just to make it stop. Arya held tightly to the machete and was as far back as possible in the dark cramped space. The door gave way with another loud crack and Kitty screamed, clutching the long blade, feet digging into the dusty carpet that she lay on. Boots appeared and then Locke himself, with his gun pointed at her. "Get the fuck out here right now. Leave that thing right there, stupid fool. You don't even know how to use it." Arya replied shakily, "I know to stick the pointy end into you if you come near me." Locke's smirk disappeared and he growled at her. "I will shoot you, smart mouth. Now get out here now." Arya shook her head. "You shoot me and how will you explain to Damon and Roose what happened? You have my bite mark on you and I am hiding in Damon's apartment. How will that look?"

Locke clicked the safety off the gun in such a rage and that is when Roose and Damon appeared in the doorway. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DOORS AND WHERE IS MY PET?" Roose spoke very softly. "Locke? Why are you preparing to shoot Damon's pet? And why are you destroying my property? It looks like I have two people that will be visiting me for discipline in my basement today." Kitty heard Damon's voice and sobbed. Then called out, "Master, he touched me, tried to do things to me, so I ran down here to hide!" Damon's voice was enraged as he stepped towards Locke. "YOU TOUCHED MY PET?" 


	24. Declawed Isn't Enough To Stop A Spitting Feline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty is saved by Damon's timely showing up. He takes advantage of her fearful situation to get some fun. The boys show up, so does a new guest. Kitty finds herself clinging to her Master, wanting his affection and protection. Arya hates it and fights her way to the surface.

Arya listened to the chaos and clutched the machete tightly. She had no intention of coming out until it was only Damon left out there. Kitty pressed her back against the wall and called out, "Master, I...I have the machete. I told him I would put myself in the cage. I..I hit him but it was to make him stop touching me!" Her words didn't seem to help only make Damon yell at Locke louder.

Roose's voice was soft but managed to cut through both men hollering at each other. "That is enough. Both of you have acted badly today without any thought and both of you will feel my discipline for it. Locke get back to work and you will call someone to fix Damon's doors immediately. Damon, I shall leave you to deal with your pet. After dinner tonight, I shall see both of you gentlemen in my basement."

Roose and Locke left and Damon walked over to the bed. "They are gone, come out of there." He heard rustling and squirming then Kitty spoke before appearing before him. "Master?" "What? Get out here, I said." "I..I have the machete with me. Please don't hurt me, I just wanted to have something to use against Locke." Rolling his eyes, Damon drawled out, "Just bring the machete out with you. You do know that he can shoot you while you are holding a machete, right?"

Kitty appeared, sliding the large blade ahead of her. Shrugging, she nods and turns red. "It was all I could think of. I swear I behaved today. I did everything Roose said to, but Locke got me on the stairs after Roose left. I panicked when he started to touch me." Damon put the machete away and then pulled Kitty onto the bed. "Did he hurt you?" Kitty shook her head. "Just touched me and scared me."

"Why are you home early? Why is Roose going to discipline you, Master?" Arya had to ask, but Kitty was timid in her voice. "Got in a fight at school. I am suspended for three days." Breathing as sigh of relief, Kitty looked up at him hopefully, Arya hating the feeling of it. "So...I can be with just you?" Damon gave a wide grin and nodded, crawling across his pet. "Yeah, so I guess its not much of a punishment for me, after all. It is worth getting flayed by Roose." The look in Damon's eyes made Arya freaked out but Kitty reminded her it was better than Roose and Locke.

Sucking in her breath, Kitty felt Damon's hardness rubbing against her crotch. He nudged her legs open as he ripped the shirt off her. Leaning down Damon began to gently bite her breasts, then squeezing them with his hands. She understood he was being possessive, claiming the touched parts of her. Not daring to move, Arya kept her eyes shut and Kitty reminded them this was better than being hurt. What if he...Arya didn't continue because Kitty knew what she meant. Then it happens, we cannot stop it. If we struggle, then Damon will make it hurt worse than it needs to. Arya hated this apathetic feeling she had.  

Damon made his pet use her hands and mouth on him. Only after he touched, licked, and bit every part of her. She was tattooed in bite marks all over her body and her flesh ached from it. Kitty had cried out and even screamed at one very deep bite but she was obedient. He finished and had her clean him with a cloth. It was only as Kitty suddenly cried out then dove under the covers that Damon saw the crowd watching them.

He had forgotten that Ramsay was bringing the boys home. "You had no door for me to knock on." Ramsay said as the boys all crowded into the room. Damon felt Kitty hiding against his leg and growled, "Get out of my apartment. I'll come upstairs in a minute." Alyn leered and asked, "Yeah, but are you bringing your pet with you? Because if not, I will wait here to see you pull her out of the bed. We all just want a look at her, Damon."

Swearing in frustration, Damon yelled, "Fine! I will bring her upstairs for you to see her! Just get out!" Laughing, Ramsay herded the boys out and back upstairs. Yanking the covers nearly off the bed, Damon leaped up and went to his dresser to rummage. Kitty remained on the bed, still curled up. She had no interest in others seeing her like this, she would rather Damon left her down her in the cage or cuffed to the bed. Damon found his longest t shirt and threw it at her. "Put that on, Kitty. We are going upstairs now. You don't look at them, you don't speak to them, only me. Understand, pet?"

Stifling her fear, Kitty put the shirt on and was relieved that it hit almost at her knees. Nodding, Kitty said, "Yes, Master. But please, can't I just stay down here? I don't want to meet them." Damon was thrilled that she had no interest in meeting them but he didn't like her trying to get out of anything he chose. "Are you trying to argue with me on it?" Asked Damon with such menace in his voice that Kitty flinched. "No Master. Sorry."

After Damon was dressed he carried his pet up the stairs, pissed off but determined to get it over with. Until they have leered at her and made their fucking jokes, the boys will keep bothering him. Ramsay was an asshole and couldn't help just encouraging them in it. Kitty had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs clung to his hips. Damon loved how it felt to have her cling to him and it soothed him a bit.

Arya thought that Damon's friends were creepy fuckers and wanted nothing to do with them. Alyn, Skinner and Ben all made sick jokes about her. They asked if they could see her perform tricks and Damon told them to fuck off. He forced Kitty to stand then do one full turn before having her kneel at his feet. "There, now you have seen her, satisfied?" He snapped and the boys all laughed at him. "Aw..at least tell us if she is a good fuck. Come on, Ramsay tells us that Reek gives the best head in the world. What is her big talent?" Taunted Skinner and Damon wouldn't be saying that he hasn't fucked his pet yet. There is no way that they needed to know about that.

Kitty was afraid that the teasing will make Damon take her downstairs and rape her. She knew it was coming at some point, but anything she can do to delay it she would. So Kitty tried to show affection to offset his frustration. Arya pressed into his leg, wrapping around it like a monkey on a tree trunk and put her head on his thigh. Rubbing her cheek against the denim, Kitty kept her eyes shut. It worked and helped that Skinner, Ben and Alyn seemed jealous over this. As soon as the girl had become so affectionate to Damon, Reek did the same to Ramsay. He knew that his Master would turn and ask why Reek wasn't as loving if he didn't. So Reek had started to nuzzle Ramsay's knee, then tried to leave small kisses on his Master's knuckles.

The three boys watched the pets display their loyalty and squirmed. This isn't the fun they were having before, teasing Damon over his possessiveness. When Ramsay and Damon pulled their pets up into their laps, Skinner said he was bored and wanted to leave. Just then Roose came outside and announced dinner would be early tonight. The boys gratefully took the hint and left. During dinner, Kitty still kept her leg touching against Damon's. For some sick reason, she wanted the contact, the feeling of safety she felt with him mixed with her fear of him.

It was confusing and Arya hated it, bitterly hated it. "Ramsay, you will keep an eye on Arya while I see to Damon and Locke." Roose decreed as they were finishing up and he nodded. "Oh, I took her outside in the gardens today and her behavior was very good. You may start to bring her into the yard and gardens. Not the front yard of course."

So while Damon and Locke left to be flayed, Ramsay took the pets out into the backyard. He tossed a ball and had the two of them catch it, bring it back. A large boy came leaping over the fence into the yard and caused both pets to scurry to Ramsay. He stood up and arched an eyebrow. "Sandor? You look like shit. Did Damon really do that much damage to you?" Shrugging, Sandor grunted out, "Nah, most is what Gregor did to me. Wanted to see how Damon made out. Wanted to see if he would really get flayed."

While he spoke, Sandor looked at the two kids on their hands and knees. His glance swept past Reek, he knew the boy from school, always hanging on Ramsay. It was well known that Reek was Ramsay's bitch in every sense of the word. It was the girl he was staring at, having seen her face all over the place. She was the little missing Stark girl, the one presumed dead. "Who's bitch is she?" Sandor asked, curious as he planted himself down in a lawn chair. Kitty kept her head down and nearly hid behind Ramsay's legs, staying silent.

Ramsay smirked and replied, "Kitty is her name. She is Damon's new pet. If you are really smart you won't think she resembles any other girls." Sandor grunted again and said, "What the fuck games you play are yours. I don't give a shit how many you all kidnap or kill. I have my own hunts and shallow graves. You keep yours and I will keep mine, that is how I see it." Damon suddenly came out of the house, cradling a freshly bandaged finger. He came over to the yard and stared at Sandor. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked at the same time that Sandor asked, "Really, he flayed your finger?"

Kitty's nerves were stretched to the snapping point. She flew past Ramsay, past the startled Sandor and flung herself against Damon's leg. Arya knew it would please Damon for her to show affection in front of others. Only Kitty was willing to admit they didn't just do it for that reason. Kitty knew it hurt Arya to see how dependent they were on Damon already. Wrapping herself tightly, she squeezed until Damon winced. "Easy, Kitty. Good girl, stay calm." He soothed, his hand coming down to smooth her hair. Stroke his ego, sneered Arya and Kitty responded, while we take our comfort too. It is all we have left. The internal war was shattering in its silence and Kitty arched into Damon's touch.

Sandor looked completely unimpressed. "She is way too freaking timid. Look at her, if you walk, you can just have her travel on your leg. Careful she doesn't do some submissive pissing on your shoe." Damon stiffened and silently Arya cursed this fucking new arrival giant with the half melted face. "She isn't normally like this. Kitty is usually more of a smart mouth little trained bitch. But Ramsay had the fucking boys show up and scare her right after she was attacked." Ramsay went pale with shock and his mouth dropped open. "Oh for real? I wouldn't have brought them if I knew that shit. Is that why Locke is downstairs tonight? Oh shit! Did he rape her?"

Kitty held tightly to Damon's leg while Arya struggled not to sink her teeth deep into his leg. To make him scream in agony. He told them everything, as if it didn't matter that Kitty was right here. That she had to go through it, not Damon. "So that is why she is so clingy and timid right now. Normally it takes a shock collar to make her this well behaved."

Now Kitty was joining Arya in the need to bite down hard into the thick leg. How dare he saw that? She has tried so hard to obey, to be what he wanted, she always does what he says! What has she not done, when has she actually rebelled? Sandor's sudden laugh broke through Kitty and Arya's anger and they glanced at him briefly. "Okay, there it is! Holy shit, dude. If looks could kill. She just had her teeth bared at your damned leg! So that is the real pet? Cool."

Damon was thrilled to have a friend that didn't want to take his pet or tease it. Yet was suitably impressed by it and accepting of it. He was even happier to know that his girl was back to being herself again. It made him feel good inside when her eyes went fearful at his growing smile. He felt larger than life and she got so small. Except for that small glow that never really left her eyes no matter how afraid or hurt she was. That tiny ember of anger that intrigued him, that made him want to shrink her more.

Damon had feared that Locke might have made it go out, the same as he feared Roose doing the same thing. Filled with relief, Damon decided to show a little mercy for now. "Kitty, tonight you are going to use your teeth to bring me my whip. For now, you can lay at my feet while I chat with Sandor." Swallowing hard, the girl nodded and muttered, "Yes Master." Part of her was grimly satisfied to suffer a whipping later for the bad behavior. The other half just wanted to curl around Damon's leg again.


	25. Appeasing The Masters

Reek was a nervous wreck, he bit his nails to the quick, the few nails he had left. Whenever something bothered Ramsay, Reek paid for it. The slightest fault will be found so that Ramsay can take his anger out on his pet. So far he has lost three fingernails, got a chipped tooth and was beaten with his Master's belt until Roose stopped him. Ramsay was punished and Reek had to see Qyburn, he was given pain medicine, plus antibiotic cream for the cuts. Only three stitches where Ramsay had struck the most, splitting the skin.  So Reek tried so hard to be good, to behave and show affection, hoping to turn his mood.

Ramsay started to pet the tangled hair and Reek gratefully snuggled into his Master's lap. Wincing at the pain in his bottom, it made him whimper. That made his Master smile a little and Reek groveled further, putting his nose in Ramsay's neck. "Please, I want to be your good Reek. I want to make you feel better, please?" He whispered, years of being with this boy, enough that he was brave enough to dare to be so personal. "It hurts me when you are not happy, how can I make you happy, Master?"

At first there was a silence, as if Ramsay was debating on hurting or answering Reek. Then he hugged his pet and kissed his forehead, sighing. With true affection in his voice, Ramsay said, "Damon has me feeling something I do not like to feel. That I shouldn't have to feel, it isn't very fair, Reek. I am jealous and it makes me sick to feel that way." Reek said nothing at all, just looking up at his Master, his eyes not judging. His large, dilated eyes showed adoration, fear, obedience and an intense twisted empathy.

Ramsay continued speaking and caressed his pet while he told of how he felt. "I never felt jealous of any of my boys, why would I be jealous of fucking Damon? But he gets to have three days home with his new pet. I have to go to the fucking school and get bored all day. And now Damon has even less time for me because of this asshole. Why the hell is he suddenly friends with the jock? And one that works for our enemy? Everyone knows that Gregor Clegane has his large over-sized head up Tywin Lannister's ass!"

The pet squeaked and Ramsay loosened his sudden fierce grip. "Sorry, Reek. It's okay, you are being a good boy. Hush and just listen to me." Reek continued to look up at Ramsay, attentive and showing sympathy for his Master. He knew that Ramsay hated not being the center of everyone's universe. This was scaring him, what if Ramsay planned to hurt that poor little girl? Damon can usually handle himself when Ramsay attacks him or tests him. Would Kitty? Reek worried also about his Master's anger over Sandor Clegane's friendship with Damon. The boy was huge and his brother was even bigger, both were terrifying and would think nothing of beating Ramsay to death.

Roose came into Ramsay's room after a brief knocking and gave a look of disgust at the cuddling pair on the desk chair. Reek lowered his head and eyes, freezing on Ramsay's lap, turning red with shame. Ramsay just stared at his father and asked as cold as ice, "What can I do for you, Father?" Roose arched an eyebrow and quietly said, "For starters, you can change that attitude of yours. I don't care what you are pouting over, sullen boys make me angry. Do you intend to anger me, Ramsay? Do you wish for my full attention to your sulking?" Paling, Ramsay shoved Reek off his lap and responded fast, looking away. "No Sir. I am sorry for my attitude."

Nodding sharply Roose put his hands behind his back and spoke. "Ned is finally putting his mind back to work. We are traveling South for the next few days. You will not leave the house except for school while I am gone. I am leaving Locke's new assistant to handle the watches. I expect no problems while I am gone, Ramsay." "We shall behave, Sir. I'm glad to hear that the Starks are starting to give up." Roose paused in the doorway and said, "No, they haven't given up at all. They have just agreed that life must continue in between their stupid hopeless searching. But this will not last much longer. Slowly, they will do less and less and being to believe that she is dead." 

After Roose left the room, Ramsay scooped his pet back up onto his lap. Now his Master was nearly giddy, his eyes lit with a plan, with excitement. "This is perfect, Reek. We shall have a party tomorrow night. We can invite all the boys and Damon can bring Kitty. Hell, he can invite fucking Sandor Clegane too. I am sure he will get along with everyone." Reek wanted to tell Ramsay that jumping Sandor during a wild party was a terrible idea. Instead he snuggled closer to his Master and simply nodded.

The next day while Ramsay and Reek left for school, Damon played with his pet. He still has not fucked Kitty even though he is dying to. Still following Ramsay's cursed advice, Damon did everything else but fuck her. He taught her to do things that made him moan with pleasure. Then he also made her feel unwilling pleasure, loving how she hated Damon watching her orgasm. Having Roose gone loosened a lot of Damon's tension.

To Kitty's relief and Arya's, he was in a good mood. Not once has Damon whipped Kitty, he wanted all sexual games right now and none of them hurt. Kitty might hate the unwanted pleasure and the humiliation of servicing Damon, but at least it didn't hurt. Arya hated the way Kitty submitted. But they did submit and he was relentless until Sandor called him around noon. He invited the other boy over and then reminded Kitty of her rules. She is not to look at or speak to Sandor unless she was given permission by Damon.

Sandor had no interest in directly speaking to Kitty anyway. He and Damon drank Roose's beer that he kept for visitors. Ramsay would replenish it before his father got home, he always does. So Damon shares the beer with Sandor and they chat casually. Kitty kneels next to Damon's leg, leaning against him, looking at the ground. On occasion, Damon might play with her hair otherwise he ignores her. She listens as they discuss other students. As they discuss their bosses and their worst, or best jobs. They compare torture and kill methods and Kitty shivers.

Then they ran out of chatter, neither of them big talkers anyway. Sandor asked Damon then if Kitty knew any tricks. Arya fled deep inside, seething as the boys tossed a stick, then a ball for her to chase. The games progressed until Kitty was standing spread eagle against the wooden side garden fence while the boys tossed light blades at her. The thunk of the knives was unnerving, even though not a single blade touched her. Kitty stayed very still, only tears streaming down her face, no movement, barely breathing. Both tested their skill at tossing knives and that is when the worst thing happened. 

A newly hired man who had not met Locke yet was working the gate. The man, who would be later that night flayed to death for his grievous error, leaned down into the car window. Sansa Stark gave him a charming smile and spoke softly. "I am to bring this folder to Roose Bolton. My father forgot it and the rest of my family is..distracted. So I am dropping this off for him." Sansa was surprised when the man gestured for her to drive forward. She was expecting him to take the folder and hand it over himself.   

Sansa drove up and parked on the gravel in the driveway. As she walked towards the front door, Sansa heard voices from the side of the house. That voice sounded just like Sandor Clegane whom Ramsay had fought the other day. Confused and intrigued, Sansa headed for the voices. She figures to tell them that she was leaving this folder with Ramsay and leave. What Sansa saw around the corner of the house made her jaw drop open. There was Arya, hair wild, bruised, wearing a  thick dog collar and nothing but a long t-shirt. "Arya? Oh Gods, Arya?"


	26. Sharing Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finds herself in an impossible situation. Damon is surprised and angered by Kitty's defiance. Sandor debates on owning a pet or just playing with and killing Sansa.

Arya stared at her pretty, perfect and shocked sister, numbly she took a staggering step away from the fence. That is when Damon and Sandor stood, trying to see who Arya was speaking with.  "GO, RUN! Don't ask me why, just please run fast and leave here! Don't look back, don't come back just run right now!" She ran forward and shoved Sansa hard. "GO GO GO RUN!" Sansa stared at her sister shocked, "Come with me then!" She tried to grab her little sister's hand to flee as she saw Damon and Sandor running towards them.

With a sob, Arya shakes her head and shoves her sister harder. "No! I can't, they would...just run away, please! Hurry up before it's too late!" It was already too late and Arya knew it, but she had to try. It horrified her that Kitty wouldn't run. She knew it would only make Roose kill her, it would never be an escape, Damon can easily take her down. It nearly destroyed her to back down, to be too afraid to run. And she was, backing up and Arya did something else to cover her fears.

Damon expected her to try and let her sister escape, or maybe even try to run with her. That was his true fear and if she tried, he would beat her so badly. Beat her and pray that no one tells Roose of it. What shocked him was Kitty yanking a blade out of the fence. Leaping into the space her sister vacated, finally catching on to the extreme danger she was in, Sansa was flying across the side lawn. Kitty dared to stand in the way, brandishing the knife at Damon and Sandor.

Sandor simply laughed and gave chase, dodging the little girl easily. Damon saw that Sandor was already eating up space between himself and Sansa Stark. So he turned his attention to his very badly behaved pet, who was still holding the knife up. Narrowing his eyes but smiling widely, Damon seemed to grow larger. His voice was a painfully low growl and he began to stalk around his pet.

"Bad girl, very bad pet. Look at how you are shaking. How long do you think you can hold me off with that? Do you think you'll be able to stab me to death? Do you even know where to stab or cut at all? Every second you defy me, you are making your punishment so bad." Arya cringed and began to make a tiny whimpering sound, Kitty was filling her again. "I..please, don't hurt Sansa. I just didn't want you to hurt her." She pleaded and with the most hateful sickening feeling of defeat, Arya dropped the knife.

A scream that was suddenly muffled let them know that Sansa was captured. Damon kicked the blade away from Kitty then backhanded her to the ground. His foot came down hard on her head and pressed it into the dirt and grass. "You do not EVER touch my weapons. You do not EVER threaten me. Sansa Stark means nothing to Kitty. You are Kitty, aren't you? ANSWER ME NOW!" Damon spoke with a very enunciated, threatening clipped tone. Then roared in a temper when Kitty did not answer fast enough.

"Yes! Sorry! I am Kitty, Master." Arya lied and Kitty wailed the truth. Damon removed his boot and told her to told her to go to hands and knees. "Do not move, do not speak, nothing without permission, do you understand?" Kitty nodded, keeping her eyes searching ahead for Sandor and Sansa to return.  What if Sandor or another just killed her right there, feet from where Arya was? Then to her relief, Sandor was dragging a very alive and terrified Sansa towards them.

"Please, Master, don't kill her, don't hurt her, she won't tell, I can ask her not to, please?" Arya just burst out babbling, pleading and she knows it will make him hurt her worse. His eyes burn at her and he growls, kicking her until she cries on the grass, curled in a ball. "ONE MORE SOUND, ONE MORE BAD THING, TRY ME, BITCH! SEE WHAT HAPPENS?" Arya felt tiny, so tiny and Kitty was weak but at least she could withstand the giant. He was looming over her and Kitty has never seen him this angry. Holding her breath, Kitty stayed still and silent.

Sansa was trying to break Sandor's grip and bit his hand till he moved it from her mouth with a curse. "Stop, you stop kicking her! Please, she is just a little girl, stop hurting her! Why are you doing this? Why did you steal my sister? Was it both of you? Sandor, how could you?" Sandor chuckled and muttered, "That brat is all his, all Damon's. Not mine, I just discovered her here myself. Now here you are and what to do with you?"

His eyes met Damon's who had stopped kicking Kitty and was trying to collect his temper. "We can kill her ourselves or give her to the Bolton's men to dispose of. Or Ramsay might want to hunt her. Better yet, didn't you say you liked the idea of the human pets? Why don't you keep her for yourself?" Sansa and Kitty both looked at Damon, utterly horrified, but Sandor seemed to consider this idea.

"I don't know...Gregor might not care, or he might kill her and beat me up. Depends on his mood, I could bring home animals and he would feed them or drown them depending on his moods." Sandor smirked then and said, "I will have to think about it for a while...maybe Sansa can convince me not to just let her  be buried in the Bolton woods." Sansa stared at Sandor now and Arya almost spoke, but the glare from Damon stopped her.

Ramsay and Reek knew something was up the second they saw the very white face of the entrance man. "What happened?" Ramsay asked, already moving his pet behind him, scanning about for danger. "I..made a mistake, Sir. I uh..let Sansa Stark in to bring a folder to your father. She..she was..startled..the two large boys took her into the yard. I didn't know what to do, so I have done nothing. I just didn't know not to let her inside." By the time the man stopped stammering, Ramsay was already walking past him, dragging Reek's arm.

He had a large smile and then hugged Reek while dragging him faster towards the yard, all his boys in tow. This was going to be the best party ever. Now they even had a redheaded party favor to play with! By the time Roose gets home, the girl will be long buried but the memories should never fade. "Come on, Reek! Lets all go join the fun!" The boys hooted and they all headed into the yard.


	27. Party Until Someone Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Arya are engaged in war. Damon is worried about Kitty's behavior, he is worried the boys will try something with her. He is pissed at Ramsay for bringing the boys. Ramsay is amused at the chaos he has caused. Sansa is in danger of being gang-raped and worse.

Reek really felt badly for the two girls. Ramsay had that smile on his face, the bad one that Reek always saw when his Master wanted to play games. Some games are worse than others and Reek felt bad for the girls. Kitty was all bruised and bloody, cringing on her hands and knees next to Damon. The large blond boy was pissed, jealous, nervous and pissed at Ramsay, that was never good either.

Damon was also terribly mad at Kitty, kicking and glaring at her for paying more attention to her sister than her Master. Oh, Reek knows how bad that is! He wishes he could get close enough to tell her that, but right now even advice might be ignored by the very worried Kitty. Reek was also very nervous for Sansa who was in quite a state of panic now. Nothing gets the boys more excited than a yelping, scurrying bit of prey. Reek wished he could be brave enough to tell Sansa to calm down, to not run or fight and it won't be as bad. Instead he was bringing out a cooler of beer and starting the fire pit as his Master ordered him to.

Damon groaned when Ramsay and his merry pack of assholes showed up. Sandor was already trying to subdue the nearly hysterical and quite pissed Sansa. Then Ramsay's stupid fucking head pops up like a nightmare with his pet right at his shoulder, like a fucking monkey. Followed by the fucking Boys, Ramsay's lackeys. It's not that he doesn't like them, he doesn't like them around his pet. He doesn't trust them not to try something. Now they have alcohol and drugs, ready to party. Worse is the redheaded wailing girl getting them all extra excited.

Sandor was debating on keeping her and Damon was hoping he did. Or that Gregor killed her. He just wanted her far away from her little sister, he wants his pet to forget her. Instead Sandor wants to stay and party, the girl is taking Kitty's attention. If Sansa is gang-banged right here in the yard, there is no way that Kitty won't flip out.

Damon wants to bring Kitty inside, lock her in her cage until the party hits the rape level, then he can leave. Go downstairs. and whip that part of Arya lurking in there until Kitty begs for mercy. But to drag his pet away now, it would make him look weak. As if he was afraid he would be unable to control his Kitty. The boys would never let him live it down. Fuck.

Arya was screaming, raging and fighting as hard as she could. Kitty was a flesh cage that she wanted to rip apart. Only a thin whimper came out of Kitty's closed mouth and tears streamed down her face as she huddled at Damon's feet. Inside her was a different story.

STOP IT STOP IT. STAY AWAY. STAY SILENT. WE CANNOT MOVE. WE CANNOT SPEAK. NOT NOW. MAYBE...LATER. SO STOP IT. STAY AWAY. STAY SILENT. Arya scratched and thrashed. IT IS MY SISTER! IT IS SANSA! THEY WILL GANG-RAPE HER, THEY MIGHT KILL HER! SANDOR MIGHT KIDNAP HER AND I HAVE TO TRY SOMEHOW TO HELP HER! I HAVE TO, I HAVE TO TRY! Kitty was resolute, Kitty was getting used to her collar. It hurt less to accept it. SO WE HAVE TO ACCEPT IT. WE CAN'T HELP HER. THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO. MASTER WILL HURT US. I AM SO SORRY, SO SORRY. JUST STAY AWAY. GO AWAY, GO DEEP DOWN AND DON'T WATCH. JUST DON'T LOOK, IT WILL BE EASIER THAT WAY. And Arya thrashed.

At first the boys and Sandor all took turns snatching at Sansa's dress. Her shoes were already lost and her scarf was tossed into the bonfire. They were laughing, sneering and leering at her, saying filthy things and Sansa was screaming at them. Soon she was just begging them to stop while weeping and Kitty turned away. She put her face into Damon's thigh and wrapped her arms around the large tree trunk of a leg, crying. Damon seemed to relax a little that his pet was seeking comfort from him. "Good girl." He rumbled softly and Kitty hugged him tighter. Arya wanted to bite his leg so badly that her teeth ached.

Ramsay was sitting in a old wooden chair he had brought out for himself. He had pulled Reek onto his lap and was letting him have small sips from his beer bottle. "Aw, Reek, are you concerned for those little girls?" Reek seemed terrified of that soft gentle voice and shook his head, snuggling against Ramsay's chest. "No Master. I..I always get nervous with loud parties, I still want to hide sometimes." Ramsay recalled some of the wild parties they have had.

Sometimes a whore was invited, one that would never be missed. Reek would hide under the picnic table or somewhere nearby until it was over. Hugging his pet tightly, Ramsay murmured, "I will stay with you if it gets wild tonight. I will let you hide with me, my little Reek. My precious cowardly boy." His pet thanked him and put his wet face in Ramsay's neck. Ramsay accepted the gratitude and thought, besides, I really just want to watch this show.

The boys managed to get the girl undressed down to her panties and underwear. Sansa was still fighting them off, she spun from one to the other. The more upset she became the more frenzied the boys were getting. Then her tactics seemed to change. As her hair flew about her, as she tried to avoid losing her underwear to grimy, grasping hands, Sansa seemed to try to think.

Her wide terrified eyes were scanning all the faces, the boys themselves and Sandor. Just as it seemed the boys were getting ready to leap on her, Sansa made her move. She took a chance and threw herself at Sandor. "Please, let it be you then. At least I know you. Not them, just you, please. Sandor! I won't fight you, I will do whatever you want. Just let it only be you, please!"

Sandor grinned at the boys and pulled Sansa against him. "Looks like the lady made her choice, boys. Sorry about that." Skinner and Alyn began to argue with Sandor, while Ben took the case to Ramsay. "Come on, Ramsay. It's not fair! Why can't we all share her first? Then he can keep her or kill her if he wants to. I mean, who the hell is he to tell us we can't fuck a girl on your property?" Ramsay looked over at Damon and shrugged. "He is your friend. Do you think it is fair, Damon? I will let you decide this one." 

All the boys then turned to look accusingly at Damon and the arguing began all over again. Finally, fueled by beer Skinner challenged Sandor for the girl. It was a very bad mistake and both Damon and Ramsay knew it. With a large smile Damon declared, "Okay, to be fair, anyone who wants to challenge Sandor for Sansa can do so now. Whoever wins, gets to fuck the girl first." Sandor knocked Skinner out in less than a minute. No one else wanted to challenge him and sullenly gave up the fight to rape the pretty redhead.

Sandor asked Damon where he could go and he offered his apartment. "Not the bedroom though! Use my living room rug, or the couch if you want. Just try not to make a mess. Clean up anything, okay?" Damon said and that is when he heard the very light growling. Without even looking down, Damon slapped the side of Kitty's head hard. She cried out and put her hands on her sore head, cowering low. "Don't you dare growl, little bitch." Damon's voice was so low and tense, it hurt and Kitty whimpered. "Sorry, Master. Sorry."

It wasn't long afterwards that they could hear the sounds from Damon's apartment. He had left some barred windows open for the breeze. They could hear Sandor grunting and panting, Sansa crying out, sometimes a good scream then her begging him to be gentler. Kitty was really trying, she was but Damon could tell it was bothering her. He didn't want her to lose it in front of the boys, so he turned on some music. It helped except for a few screams here and there.

The drinking continued and the joking got dirtier, Skinner and Alyn were playing with the tossing blades now. "Damon, put your pet against the fence for us." Whimpering, Kitty began to climb his leg. "No, she is not trained enough yet. She is very skittish around others. If she panicked, you might accidentally wound or kill her." Then with a malicious smile, Damon turned to Ramsay and Reek curled in his Master's lap. "Why don't you have Reek do it? He is well trained and always does well with blade games." Damon felt a tiny bit guilty, knowing how much Reek fears and hates knife games. But he does do very well at the games.

Ramsay gave Damon a look that promised retribution then made his weeping pet stand against the fence. Reek cried and screeched in terror but he stayed very still. Not one blade touched him, of course, who would dare to hurt Ramsay's Reek? A boy named Luton was once a part of the group. He was playing this very game last year with Ramsay. Reek had been standing frozen while the blades would thunk around him. Luton was not paying attention and he accidentally sunk a blade into the fat of Reek's left arm. Ramsay beat him, flayed him then called his boys to get rid of Luton permanently. The blades came close, but not one boy was ever going to nick Reek again.

 


	28. I Can't And Yet I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party continues onward. Reek counsels kitty but Arya messes up. Sansa is not adjusting well. An uninvited person crashes the party.

When Sandor and Sansa came back outside everyone but Kitty and Reek cheered. Sansa was tear stained, her hair a mess and pale. Her clothing was not torn and she was not bruised, Arya was glad she at least had that dignity. Reek has been in a very bad mood since he had to play the blade game but he stopped his snit to look sympathetically at Sansa.

Not that Ramsay has really noticed Reek was pouting, mainly because he hid it. Every time his Master turned to look at him, Reek would wipe his face clean of everything but adoration. He was leery of his Master when there was drinking and friends about him. It was very important to Ramsay that no on ever think less of him. Reek would never dare act up with Master's friends here.

Damon has relaxed with the help of beer and was sitting in a lawn chair now. Kitty was kneeling next to him, nearly twisted around his leg. As soon as he sat down, Skinner and Alyn came closer. They sat so close, it made Kitty's skin crawl. The way they stared at her made her whimper and she started to inch around Damon then. He grinned in that wide way that let her know he was enjoying their tormenting of his pet as long as they didn't touch her. Arya wanted to come out in the worst way but Kitty held her down.

He was so angry earlier, it was terrifying and Kitty knew the punishment would be terrible. The only way she can hope to make it less later was to behave now. To amuse him, at her own expense. So enduring the eyes, enduring the never-ending fear, Kitty clung to Damon. Sandor came over and shoved Alyn out of the way to sit in his chair. He shoved Sansa down in front of him and the sisters found themselves eye to eye. Sansa reached over and tried to pull her sister away from Damon to hug her.

Before Arya could do more than twitch, Sandor yanked Sansa back by her hair. "Sorry Damon. A new bitch lunges sometimes. You can talk to her from right there, don't touch her or move again. Hear me?" Lips tightening as Sandor tugged hard on her hair, Sansa gasped out, "Yes, I hear you." Wisely, Kitty had stayed wrapped around Damon's leg and only her eyes looked at her sister. She had felt Damon tense up and give a low growl when Sansa lunged towards her. When Kitty stayed still with no visible reaction, he relaxed again. "Fine, they can talk."

"Are..were you here all this time?" Sansa asked and Arya whispered, "Yes." Kitty was terrified, don't say too much, don't say anything at all. It will anger Damon, it might be something that will get Sansa killed. Sansa sniffed and asked, "Are..are they going to kill you? Are they going to kill me?" "I...belong to Damon. I know the rules, so I don't die." Arya managed to get out before Kitty dried up their throat.

Sansa shook her head and said, "I have never seen you this scared, ever. You have never turned to another for protection. What did he do to you? They are going to kill me, aren't they?" Arya surged forth and said, "Don't run. Don't fight. They like it too much." Sansa saw with alarm her sister appear and disappear in the same moment. Kitty shut her eyes and held onto her Master.

The boys got drunk and began to harass the pets and Sansa. Ramsay let Ben play catch with Reek and Kitty. Alyn even made Kitty catch small pieces of hot dog in her mouth along with Reek. Damon didn't mind the boys playing as long as they weren't touching her. Taking her cues from the obedient boy next to her, Kitty played their stupid demeaning games. As soon as Arya saw that none of the boys would actually touch her, she relaxed.

Sandor had pulled Sansa back into his lap and was feeling her up. She was squirming and whispering to him to please stop. At least not to do that in front of others. He was ignoring her and continuing to paw at her. Skinner started to make suggestions of what Sandor should do next and Sandor started to bare  her breasts in front of all of them. Now the attention was most definitely on them and Arya moaned. Reek nudged her and whispered, "There is nothing you can do. Anything you can think of to do will only make it worse. For her and for you."

Sansa was now trying to cover herself. When Sandor grabbed her wrists, exposing her chest to the others, she screamed. "Stop! Please don't! Just take me inside, I'll do anything you want. But please, not in front of them!" They all laughed at her again and Arya couldn't stand it. Reek tried to stop her, he put his hand over her mouth but all could hear the muffled "Stop!" Damon glared at her and then leaned forward, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "What did you just say, girl? Get your fucking hand off her mouth, Reek. I want to hear what my pet said."

Reek moved away from Kitty and she stared terrified up at Damon. "Stop. I said stop." Moaning, Reek crawled over to his own Master for comfort. Ramsay allowed his boy to climb into his lap, stroking his back, still watching to see what Damon would do. "Go inside and get my whip, carry it in your mouth. Now. You know which one I want." Kitty cringed down and started to crawl away. She did know, the one he hasn't used on her yet. 

Staring up at the whip in the bedroom, hanging on the wall, it's small barbed hooks gleaming, Arya panted. I can't, I can't let him use that on me. I can...I can run upstairs and then...Or I can take a different weapon, or I can try to sneak away....or I can...Kitty reached up and took the whip down, crying. It was a heavy horrid threat in her mouth as she slowly carried it outside and huddled low before Damon's feet. Her attention was no longer on her sister who was being all but fucked in front of an eager audience. Kitty's attention was on the large hand in front of her, the one she dropped the whip onto.

Sansa forget her own woes a moment later when she heard a fearsome crack and her little sister scream. Reek whined and hid his face into Ramsay's chest. All the attention has switched to watch Damon give the cringing girl three more strikes, ripping her shirt. Red blossomed across the ragged cloth and on the girl's skin. "Please, sorry, Master, please!" Kitty sobbed.

Damon cracked the whip so she flinched low. "I want you to be a good girl. To keep your mouth shut and behave. Are you ready to do that, or do you need another whipping?" "I'll be good, Master. Please." Shuddering, Kitty inched forward, hissing in pain to kiss Damon's boots in apology. "You bastards, you fucking asshole!" Sansa screamed at Damon, while struggling even harder against Sandor. Kitty never looked up, Arya was in too much pain to care anymore. When Damon put down the whip and petted her hair, Kitty was grateful. It was over, her punishment was over, it was everything.

"Does someone want to explain to me what the fuck is happening here? Why is Sansa Stark in Roose Bolton's fucking garden? And why is your fucking Stark pet out here in the open along with her?" All of them looked up at Locke. He had stormed in and shut off the music before speaking so all could hear him.

"I have already called your father, Ramsay. He spoke with Gregor Clegane who is on his way over for a chat. If I were you boys, I would get ready for a fucking beat down, you stupid idiots! Do you think they won't notice two Stark girls missing this close together? Don't you ever think? As soon as that fuck up let her in, you should have hid Damon's pet and kicked her out. Or just plain have killed her. But no, you all had to get your party on, didn't you?"

Sandor paled but was resolute. When Locke demanded that he hand Sansa over, he refused. "No, I want to ask Gregor if I can keep her. Ramsay and Damon have pets, why can't I?" Shaking his head Locke just said, "You poor dumb fuck, Gregor is going to kick your ass from here to home. You want to hold onto her and ask your brother if you can keep a stray, by all means, go ahead. Keep her under control then. Or I will." Sandor nodded and Sansa went dead silent as she fixed her clothing.

"Look at the fucking mess on her back, Damon! Get Qyburn here to look at that girl's back. Fucking animals more than boys, I swear!" Locke sneered and then he turned onto Ramsay.


	29. Biggest Party Crasher Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor shows up.

Trembling and wringing his hands, Reek listened to Locke scream abuse at Ramsay. That was bad, very bad because that abuse will turn onto Reek next. He knew to look very helpless and scared which was easy since he was both. Locke finally ran out of curses and Ramsay turned away to begin kicking his groveling pet. Damon begrudgingly called Qyburn while Kitty curled into a ball at his feet. Sandor was busy giving Sansa dire warnings about his brother. "You will stay silent, you will obey every order or he will rip your head off. He hates screaming and running nothing will make him kill you faster. If you upset him, I can't help you, he'd murder me. Just keep your mouth shut and do what you are told." Sansa was silently nodding, pale and numb, watching the blood on her sister's back grow larger. 

In terrible pain, Kitty did not move or speak, just whimpers she could not control. But even Arya looked up when the earth seemed to move. Everyone looks tall and large from a ground point of view. Damon and Sandor were terrifying from the ground, Gregor looked mythical, awe inspiring. Ripped up back or not, Kitty moved fast, crying out in pain to wrap around her Master's leg. Sandor shoved Sansa behind him and she hid there, holding her breath in fear of the angry giant about to attack. Gregor swiped an arm out at Locke who was about to greet him, sending the man to stumbling into a rose bush. The mountain of wrath was heading straight for Sandor, who was turning very sickly green. The teen held his ground and rumbled out, "I won't let her cause any trouble, I just want a pet. I didn't kidnap her, she came here, then chose me over them."

Gregor said nothing just kept coming until Sandor was within reach. Then he sent him flying with his fist. A few good kicks into Sandor that were so brutal that Ramsay winced over it. "GET UP!" Slowly the brother got up, his breath hitching because of broken ribs. "A Stark cunt? Are you fucking stupid, never mind I know the answer." Gregor grumbled then he turned to look at Sansa in disgust. "Which one you morons is Damon?" Every one of them pointed and Damon gave them all the finger, fucking traitors. Damon stood there with Kitty climbing him in terror like a deranged monkey and wondered if he was about to die. Gregor stomped over and grabbed Damon by his throat. He found himself dangling in the air, Kitty still clinging on. For the first time in a very long time, Damon felt very small. Gregor snarled into his face. "Listen carefully, stupid boy. Sandor is not allowed to have play-dates with you. Keep your toys to yourself. Do not call, do not sit at school lunch, do not share fucking crayons in art class. I will make sure that my little brother understands this. If you don't understand this, I will kill you next time."

He dropped Damon to the ground, Arya was smart enough to leap away in time. Once he dropped to the ground, Damon tried to curl up defensively but the kick still came into his ribs. Another two in his back and it paralyzed Damon with pain for a few minutes. Now Gregor was glaring at the rest of the boys, going by them one by one. "No one is going to speak of tonight, it never happened. If I ever hear even a whisper of it, I will find the one who spoke and tear out his tongue. Do you fucking idiots understand me? Nod if you do, morons." Like puppets they all nodded, even Reek who was hiding behind Ramsay now. "Good. You, Ramsay, right?" Swallowing hard, Ramsay nodded. "Keep your fucking friends under control. If I have to come after Damon again, I'll come for you too. And I will squash your little pet under my boot. Hear me?" "Yes, Sir, I hear you." Replied Ramsay as he forced his nails into his palms, so angry at being threatened, at his pet being threatened. This was all Damon's fault, bringing Sandor here. So unable to not assuage his rage and his fear, Ramsay tried to pass it forward.

"If you want we could give you the other Stark girl too. A matched set to sell to the Lannisters. Rather than waste the girls on boys, give them to one who hates the Starks the most. Someone who could benefit greatly from two Stark hostages. The Lannisters would reward their best employee for such a gift. It solves your problem and punishes Damon for putting you in that position." Damon forced himself to his feet, glaring at Ramsay while Kitty crawled to him. Using his leg, he swept Kitty behind him. "Kitty is mine. I won't give her up. Roose Bolton said I could keep her."  Gregor snorted and said, "You really think you can keep me from taking her, if I chose to?" Damon shook his head but stood his ground. "No. I think you would have to kill me first though." Ramsay decided to intervene again before Gregor did something stupid. "Upon reflection, Arya would be less valuable to the Lannisters, in her condition. Sansa has only a few bruises, your brother just took her virginity, she is silent and obeys. Pretty and all ready to gift wrap for the fancy Lannisters. Look at Damon's girl. She is a fucking mess and she crawls him like a feral monkey. Bolton trained little beast all scarred up, all fucked up. Oh, and she attacks others. And runs. And so does her big mouth."  

Gregor seemed to be considering this when an irritable Qyburn arrived and saw the condition of Kitty's back.  "That will be a permanent mess, she needs those lashes stitched quickly. Can I take her in for treatment or not?" Turning away, Gregor muttered, "Damaged goods. Treat her and keep her, Sansa comes with us. Qyburn, when you finish here, my brother will need your services, he might need fucking surgery." Qyburn nodded tiredly as he gestured for Damon to carry Kitty in the house. "Luckily, I don't ever need to sleep." The elderly doctor said under his breath as he prepared for a long night.  Gregor grabbed his brother by his neck and Sansa by hers. "Walk quietly to the car, children." Both went terrified and silent, Sansa wondered if she would ever see her sister again, or any Stark at all. She also wondered if she would live long at all. As the three passed by Ramsay, Gregor swept a leg out and knocked him to the ground. "That is for wasting my time about the ruined Stark bitch."


	30. Party Related Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damon discovers guilt. arya and kitty argue. qyburn has a very long night ahead. still, its a party, right?

Damon grimaced, both at his own pain and at the mess on Kitty's back. He had lost his temper just like Ramsay had warned he would. Not only did he strike too hard, he had her bring him the barbed whip. Kitty wept while Qyburn worked and Damon said with some guilt, "Give her something for the pain, would you?" Grimly the doctor nodded but continued to stitch.

"After I am done, I will and give you enough for the next two weeks. She is hurt bad enough for it. But I need to finish this first and fast. So just hold her still and let me work." Growling at the creepy doctor, Damon held Kitty still for the surgical needles. He tried to soothe her, but Kitty wasn't responding. Her wide eyes stared past him and that was freaking him out. "She has lost a good amount of blood and is a great deal of pain. The girl is in shock." Qyburn's explanation worried Damon even more.

 

I can't. I can't. It hurts so much. I can't do this anymore.

You have to. Did you see that large monster that was hurting Damon? He has Sansa. He will hurt her, kill her maybe. And you have to stand back up, you have to survive and try to help her. Somehow, we will.

I can't. I am helpless. I can't escape. I can't save myself, how could I save Sansa?

You can. Find a phone, steal Damon's cell phone. Steal Ramsay's, hell even Reek has one!

All locked, all blocked and all hidden, forbidden. Leave me alone. Go away.

Don't do that, you need me, I am all you have. We must keep hope. I will help you find a way, past Roose, past Damon.

Call him Master or I will hurt more. Don't run or fight, it will only hurt more. Go away.

Arya was sinking further down, under Damon's hands and Kitty cried as the needle brought another pinprick through her fiery skin. Then a different searing needle and she slept.

 

Qyburn finished treating the girl. Then he took care of assessing and wrapping ribs on both Damon and Ramsay with some vindictive glee. A grumbling Locke had several thorns that needed plucking and he packed his gear to head towards the Cleganes. He wasn't hopeful that it would be just a setting of a few ribs or stitches.

Instinct made him stop home and grab his small ambulance first as well as set up his operating room. His instincts were right and he spent the next five hours repairing Sandor. Ignoring the weeping redhead he could hear in the background, Qyburn informed Gregor on the phone that his brother won't be able to return to school for at least a month. "Good. He can have a tutor. Call me when he recovers enough to come home." Gregor muttered and hung up.

The boys sat with much more decorum now as they drank the rest of the beer in the cooler. In the dark, staring into the bonfire they waited to see if the party might continue. They waited and sure enough, Ramsay came back out. His little pet was fluttering about him, pouring sympathy for Ramsay's injuries. This soothed his ego and Ramsay put back on his winning smile. Reek climbed into his lap after handing him a beer. He cuddled close but very mindful of his Master's broken ribs.

Damon left Kitty asleep on his bed, he didn't bother to tether her. He was heading for the backdoor, wanting to confront Ramsay for his little trick when his cell rang. It was Roose and Damon answered immediately, heading upstairs instead. While Roose was calmly letting Damon know how much trouble he was in, Kitty was waking up. Qyburn had given her plenty of medicine and Kitty's back felt very tight but that was all. It took some doing for her to stumble towards the door. In a haze of dizziness and confusion, she called out, "Master?"

Arya forced herself towards the open door leading to the back yard. He must have gone back outside with the others. All of them drinking and talking, I could sneak past, I could try. Kitty shook her head and pressed her chest against the wall. No, I won't do that. If I didn't run with Sansa, it won't matter to run now. Fine then, argued Arya, let's go upstairs and find a phone then. Giving a small whine, Kitty started to walk over to the door that led upstairs. Then she stopped herself and went to the back door again. No, I won't listen to you anymore. I will go find Damon and he can decide what we do. It is safer, less painful that way.

Stepping into the crisp dark air, Kitty headed for the bonfire and those sitting near it.


	31. A Fancier Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What DID happen to Sansa?

Sansa watched the gruesome giant that is snorting in annoyance, at least his anger had abated. She was told to sit on a chair, then wept in horror at the merciless beating of Sandor. True, Sansa hated Sandor for what he did but she would never have wanted this to happen. Covering her eyes, she had just cried in sheer pity the whole time. After Sandor was out cold for the third time, Gregor simply wiped his brow, stepped over his brother and sat down. He turned on his television to the news then pulled out his cell phone.

"Wait, please!" She dared to say, trying to regain her composure. Trying not to look like the weak mouse that disgusted this man. "I..I don't want to go to the Lannisters. Please, let me stay here with Sandor..as his..his.." Sansa couldn't say the loathsome plea to be Sandor's pet. "I will behave, I can cook and clean if you want. Just don't send me to the Lannisters, please." This was the only way she can still possibly at least see Arya or hear of her. It was the last link to her family and Sansa was desperate enough not to care about consequences.

Gregor stared at her with disbelief and muttered, "You wouldn't live long here. Sandor has had cats and dogs before. They starved, they died of dehydration because he wasn't responsible enough. Or he misbehaved and I killed his pets for punishment." Sansa shuddered and said, "I..I can feed and drink on my own. I can tell him when I have needs. Please, I can behave..I can take care of the house and Sandor, please? You don't know what Joffrey and Cersie are like, what they would do to me. I broke off my engagement because he was beating me! Because he slept with whores and then killed one with a crossbow in front of me! Please, don't make me go there!"

Standing fast and stepping over his greying brother, Gregor approached Sansa. With one large hand, Gregor lifted the girl by her delicate white throat. Kicking her legs in panic, wrapping her hands around his one large fist slowly squeezing her neck. "Whatever belongs to my brother, my little brother, belongs to me. Do you want to belong to me, pretty little girl? Look how small and fragile you are compared to me? Want to see and feel how large my cock is? Hmm? Would you like to know how it will be for me to ride you hard and fast? The last girl I fucked who was your size had to see Qyburn because her pelvis became dislocated. Still want to keep out your offer?" Sansa managed to squeak out, "No..no..please."

He dropped her and Sansa fell back into the chair, coughing and sputtering for air. Leaning down until Gregor was in her face, he glared. "Keep your mouth shut. I have already made the call. They are on their way to get you. But if you try to say one more thing, pretty girl, I am going to fuck you before they come to get their prize. I don't think Joffrey will care if his little bird is a little damaged. He can use it to give you another punishment." Tears streamed down her cheeks and Sansa lowered her eyes, keeping silent as the grave. Satisfied, Gregor stood back up and the doorbell rang. He let Qyburn in and listened to the man bitch about Sandor's condition.

As Qyburn was wheeling Sandor outside, Gregor greeted someone else. Sansa clenched hard onto the arms of the chair and prepared herself. Calm now, you know how to act, you know what Cersie and Joffrey want to see. An invisible chain appeared around Sansa's neck as she smelled Cersie's perfume. I am a pet just as much as Arya now, she thought as the hated, dreaded society woman swept into the room. Golden and triumphant, impeccable and terrible, Cersie appeared and rushed to Sansa. "Oh my darling girl! What a terrible situation for you! Don't worry, in spite of our issues, our little dramas, we are always here for you. Joffrey is worried for you as well. I hope that you understand this is for the best, sweet little dove."

Sansa had her hands neatly folded in her lap, but gave no resistance when Cersie grabbed them tightly. Slowly, her eyes looked up and Sansa gave the tiniest of smiles. "Thank you so much. Please, I am very scared, they..hurt me a little. I am grateful for your protection and I will be happy to go with you. I..I owe Joffrey an apology and must ask his forgiveness. You always have told me I am flighty and not very smart, I..panicked and shouldn't have. Please, I am very sorry for that, Aunt Cersie." The solemn gaze and tears streaming made Cersie smile brightly. "Of course I forgive you, silly girl. I am sure Joffrey will as well." Oh, such a lie, thought Sansa from behind her worn, scarred mask. "Come now, let us get you home."

Sansa daydreamed in the car of using a crossbow to slowly murder Cersie and Joffrey. "Excuse me, Aunt Cersie?" "Yes, dearest?" "Does Joffrey still like to hunt?" "Yes, why?" Blushing, Sansa answered softly. "I..I would like to go with him if he would allow it. This time I will make a greater effort to learn what Joffrey likes. And what you wish of me, Aunt Cersie. I should have listened better. I will try much harder."

And then I will kill you.      


	32. Save Me From Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty makes a mistake. Another party crasher.

Kitty staggered towards the bonfire and the talking boys. The filthy talking boys that were not Damon. She tried to understand why the ground was shifting, then Reek was there. Holding her up, he whispered fast to her. "You need to go inside right now. Don't come out without Damon, it is too dangerous. Go back right now, without a word, hurry."

It was too late, the boys were there and Reek did what he could by wrapping himself around her. "The girl is hurt, she can't think or barely stand. She was just looking for Damon, I can take her to him. Please Master? Can I take Kitty back to Damon?" Reek pleaded looking over at Ramsay.

Painkillers and beer were mixing through Ramsay's bloodstream. "No, Reek. If she is dumb enough to break the rules she deserves what she gets. Damon deserves it for not listening better to me. Come to me, pet."  Reluctantly, he let go of the swaying girl and went to Ramsay.

When drunk, Ramsay can become very violent, very fast. Reek didn't dare argue, he just crawled onto his Master's lap, hoping Damon came out soon. Really soon. Ramsay began to kiss him and Reek melted even as he worried about Kitty. Ramsay lifted his pet unsteadily and headed into Damon's apartment. He fell to the couch and began to play with his meek pet. 

Kitty reeled, trying to stay away from the circling, leering boys. They reached out and grabbed her breasts, ass and between her legs. "Stop, please! I..I need to find Damon! Don't touch me, I belong to Damon."

Laughing, Skinner sneered, "Come here, sweet thing! I can give you something Damon hasn't yet. He isn't here right now, but we are. Be a good girl for us...show us what Damon has taught you. Then we can teach you something new." Arya burst forth and her head cleared slightly but she still staggered. Her back hurt now and that brought her more clarity as well. "STOP! MASTER, I NEED YOU! HELP ME!"

When she started roaring for Damon the boys rushed at her. Alyn put his hand over her mouth and she bit deeply, earning herself a harsh slap. Skinner grabbed her from behind and Arya tried to break his foot. A move she learned in karate class and to her joy it worked. He howled and hopped about. "Oh, you cunt! You broke my toes, bitch!"

Ben gave the wild girl a punch to the gut that sank her down to the ground, gasping. Skinner kicked her in the chin, then yanked her to her knees. He gave a good blow to her face that knocked her nearly out cold. Dazed, choking a bit on her blood, Arya felt her legs wrenched open. "NO PLEASE! MASTER PLEASE HELP ME!" Screamed Kitty but Damon wasn't there to save her this time.   

Why, why did we go out the door? Why didn't we remember to only go out with permission? He left us on the bed, we should have stayed. Now look, what if they rape us and Damon doesn't want us anymore? Then what happens? Kitty was hysterical, Arya was still struggling uselessly as Skinner pulled down his pants.

She screamed while Alyn tried to pull up her large shirt, her only covering. Then a terrible, scary sound, the smell of gunpowder. Kitty watched as a red hole appeared in Skinner's shoulder and he fell down. "Get off her now! I will kill you, do you hear me? I won't hesitate and I won't ask again. Get off her."

The boys scrambled away and Arya pulled her shirt down fast. Unable to move fast, her head spinning worse than ever, she turned over. Pulling herself to her hands and knees, then her feet took a century. Confused, Arya stared at her father holding a gun at the boys. "D..Daddy?"

Ned Stark looked horrified, disgusted and thrilled to have found his daughter all at once. "Oh Gods, my little girl, what did they do to you? Come here to me, it is alright, hurry. We are leaving right now, it's okay, come here Arya."

Arya crowed in victory, in wild hope and in delight. Kitty whispered in their broken head frantically, warning. With every intent of running to the safety of her father, she took a step backwards. Shaking her head, tears streaming, Arya croaked out, "I..I can't. I can't, daddy. I am sorry, I love you so much and I miss you but I can't. M..Master wouldn't like it. I am trying so hard but I mess up and get hurt. I need to be good, I need to obey."

She was babbling and didn't even know it. Kitty had also gone back to her hands and knees without knowing it. She huddled there even as her father came closer, still training his gun on the boys. "Have you been here all this time, right at the Boltons? You...you are wearing a collar, Roose put a dog collar on my baby girl? I'll kill him, I swear it sweetheart."

Kitty scooted backwards away, then put her fingers to her collar. When did I stop noticing the collar on my neck? Arya wondered. She looked at her dirty, ripped and bloody shirt that barely covered her. Shame filled her as she tried to tug it down further causing her to rip some stitches open. 

Ned's eyes widened as blood bloomed across the back of her shirt. Why did Damon have to give me white of all colors? "Oh, my baby girl, you need a hospital. I will carry you." Kitty scrambled away as Ned leaned closer and yelled, "YOU CAN'T BE HERE! I CAN'T, YOU CAN'T AND I AM TRYING TO BE GOOD!" Shocked, Ned paused then Ramsay appeared.

He slowly strolled closer towards the boys and Kitty, with his arms outstretched, palms out, fingers splayed. Kitty saw him and went lower to the ground, whining softly. Ned growled and followed Ramsay's path with his gun. "Stop right there, Ramsay. You little piece of shit, what have you done to my daughters? Where is Sansa?" Ramsay grinned easily and stopped walking to face Ned. 

After giving Theon instructions to get Damon fast then go hide somewhere, Ramsay had come out to confront Ned. How the fucker got in was something they can wonder about later, right now Damon needs to get out here and defend his damned pet. Ramsay needed to keep Ned talking, keep him going until Locke or Damon could take him down.

That is if Damon is smart enough to get a gun, lean out a window and plug the man. If Damon doesn't go all possessive ape and rush out to claim his pet. And remembers to get Locke. Sighing, Ramsay had a feeling he was in for a long night. Luckily, this has startled him sober and his brain was starting to heat up again.

"Sansa is not here. Well, not anymore at least. Well, she technically was here, but not anymore, not ever again in fact. My father had nothing to do with that and it wasn't our fault either. No, wait, well, it was the fault of an employee that has been extremely terminated for it." Ramsay swayed like a snake, his charm was befuddled, drunken grin plastered across his face.

But the eyes, his eyes were sharp shards of ice and fully aware. Ned only saw evil and a very mentally ill creature staring at him, bloated with beer and self importance. "What happened to her?" Ground out Ned impatiently. He tried to beckon to Arya again but she curled into a ball crying.

Ramsay caught Ned's attention again by staggering backwards slightly then burping. "Excuse me, Mr Stark. I was telling you about Sansa, right? Yeah. Okay, so she is gone now. She came here to us with papers, we would have let her leave, I swear it! But she saw her sister and things became complicated. She is NOT dead though. I wouldn't kill your pretty girl, well, she might have gotten a bit sullied while here...Sandor Clegane took a shine to her. Gregor has her now, I think he said something about...Lannisters? Yes, that is it! He is selling her to the Lannisters as a hostage!"

"Oh, you sick fucking traitors! You let them have my daughter, SELLING Sansa back to her abusive boyfriend and his mother! I am going to kill you, Ramsay and your father. You don't have to worry about prison, boy." Ned flicked the safety off the gun.

Damon appeared with his own gun trained on Ned and flicked the safety off. "I will blow your head off. Do you want to die in front of your own daughter? Want her to see your brains fly, maybe even spray her with it?" Ned gritted his teeth and put the safety back on but did not lower his arm.

Ramsay rolled his eyes, no Locke, no one to just get the job done. Of course Damon had turned possessive ape. With a large grin on his face, Damon looked over at Kitty. "Good girl. Now come here to your Master."

Without a word, Kitty uncurled herself. On her hands and knees, she crawled fast, keeping her distance from her father. Arya tried to even just give a look but was too ashamed. Kitty did not go before Damon, no, Arya watched as she wrapped around Damon's leg. Pressing her face into his leg, she cried. The large hand caressed her head and Arya hated how she liked it. How she pressed into it, seeking comfort, needing comfort, needing Damon.

Ned watched this with rage and revulsion, glaring at Damon. "I will castrate you. Let her go right now. You had your sick fun and its over now. Let me take her and get her the medical attention she needs." Damon smiled at the very reasonable, calm tone and shook his head. "I really am not holding her, she is holding me. See? Kitty likes to wrap around my legs, it makes her feel safe. She really is a very well trained pet. And she is mine. This isn't Arya Stark anymore. This is Kitty and she doesn't want to leave me. Do you, Kitty?" Arya shook her head and Kitty replied, "No Master. Please. I was good, I didn't want to go." 

Oh, to beg like that in front of her father, it hurt. Arya did not look at him, she couldn't bear to see his face. She did open her eyes in time to see Roose come up behind her father. Roose fired into Ned's head and Arya screamed. Kitty climbed up Damon in panic and didn't stop screaming until her Master carried her inside. 

 


	33. Not So Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon tries to learn how to comfort his pet. The boys are very unhelpful with this, including Ramsay.  
> Roose is displeased. Very displeased.

Damon cradled his sobbing girl in his lap on the couch, trying to ignore the chaos around them. Roose, Locke and his men were all still in the yard with dead Ned. All the boys along with Ramsay and Reek have crowded into his apartment in an attempt to get the fuck out of Roose's eyesight. As if his pale eyes didn't fall on each of them as they stampeded. "Do not go very far, any of you." Roose called out softly.

All of them stood pale in Damon's living room and kitchen. As they were helping themselves to his food and drink, they all kept talking. "Did you see how his fucking head just blew?" "Holy fuck, I can't believe it. I mean, Ned Stark?" "Why was he dumb enough to come in by himself?" "Arrogance, idiocy? Take your pick!"

Glaring at them Damon asked, "Can you dumb fucks go somewhere else? Upstairs maybe? Or at least shut the hell up? I am trying to calm Kitty down and talking about her dad like that isn't helping." Ramsay laughed and said, "No way, dude. My father would kill me if I brought a bunch of drunk buddies upstairs and I think he is pissed enough right now at us. I guess you will just have to get really good at comforting your pet."

Kitty was curled up tightly, nearly strangling his neck, sobbing loud enough to give him a headache. Damon growled at the grinning jerks and this made Kitty wail. Wincing at the pain in his ear, he pried Kitty's arms away so he could breathe.

He readjusted her on his lap and she pressed her face into his chest. Now she would go silent and still then give a quick burst of sobs. Damon stroked her head with one hand and her legs with the other. Looking at the new small circles of blood on her back, Damon made a note to call the doctor again later. Qyburn was going to kill him and bill him enough for Roose to kill him.

In a choked voice, a little girl's voice, he heard Kitty speak. "My dad...he shot my dad?" "Yes." "He shot my dad in the head?" "Yep. In the head." Damon patiently confirmed this while trying to decipher why Ramsay and Reek were staring at him. "Is my Dad dead?" "Uh, he was shot in the head. So yes, he is dead."

Reek moaned and Ramsay shook his head while Damon frowned at them. Well, it was the truth. Lying to Kitty won't help her accept it any easier. "What?" He snapped but Ramsay just said, "Brutal, Damon. That is fucking brutal to watch. Comfort her, not beat her into the ground with the fact that her dad was shot and killed." The others all burst into drunken giggles over this and Damon fumed.

"Please? Can he not be dead?" Damon stared down at her wondering what the hell he was to say to that. "He was shot in the head, Kitty. No one can bring him back. He is dead. But it was really fast, I don't think he felt it at all." Kitty sobbed again and Ramsay was pulling Reek's hand over his mouth as if to keep quiet.

"My father is dead." This time it was a statement, not a question. "Yes. He is dead." "My sister, is Sansa dead?" "No, she is gone but not dead. Living somewhere else." "Sansa is not dead, just gone?" "Yep. Not dead, just gone somewhere else." "Can I see her?" "No." "Will she know that our father died?" "I am sure someone will tell her."  "I am sorry." "Why are you sorry?" "I..I thought you were outside. I went to find you. The boys almost..then my father was there."

Damon stared with wrath at the now squirming boys. "I will get each of you, hear me? I told you not to touch her. And you let them?" He accused Ramsay who just grinned and shrugged. "I was drunk, not thinking I had to keep an eye on your pet. I was busy trying to fuck mine on your couch." "My father is dead." "Here we go again." Alyn muttered and Skinner laughed sullenly. "SHUT UP, YOU ASSHOLES OR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Damon roared.

Arya had enough, she has reached her limit and this caused her to bolt. Kitty leaped off the couch with a cry and flew into Damon's room. They all heard the bathroom door slam shut. "Whoops." Commented Ramsay. "I think your comforting techniques might need some work, Damon." Reek was smart enough to get out of the way as Damon came crashing forward. Beating skulls in was easier than comforting and he wanted to stick with what he knew.

Just then Roose came in and with one mild word, Damon halted. "Enough." All of them faced Roose silently then. "Where is the girl?" Damon shifted and said, "She went to the bathroom. She is upset." Nodding, Roose replied, "Go get her. I want to see if Arya is able to keep herself together or if I should just give her the mercy of being with her father." Damon and Reek both paled at that. "Sir, she is fine, I swear. I..I will go get her now. You'll see that Kitty is just fine."

Damon opened the bathroom door and for a quick second, he panicked. He did not see her and the small window had been opened. Then he saw her curled up in the dry tub, just laying there. "Why are you laying in there? Never mind. Roose wants to see you. He wants to see that you are fine. Show him that you are calm, that you are my good girl."

He was sitting on the edge of the tub, slowly drawing her up out of the tub. "Am I in trouble?" "No. I don't want you to run from me like that again, but you aren't in trouble. Now come out and show Roose that you are calm and behaved." Kitty nodded and allowed Damon to lift her up. She curled into him and hid her face in his neck. Roose was not impressed at this one bit. "Put her on her own two feet, Damon."

Roose waited while Damon gently stood Kitty up. She then tried to press her face into Damon's side. "Arya, I want you to stand straight and look at me." Roose commanded. Damon kept his hands on her shoulders as Kitty slowly looked up at Roose. But it was Arya's eyes that pinned him. "Your father is dead. Your sister is sold to the Lannisters. I didn't mean for either of those things to happen but I had no choice. I can promise you that those responsible will be held accountable." Roose glared at all the boys except Reek.

Kitty said nothing, made no movements at all, just stared at Roose. Ramsay burst out with, "I am not to blame! Locke's man let Sansa in! Damon let Sandor over in the first place! And Locke let Ned just stroll onto the grounds. Really, it's mainly Locke's fault, most of it! Why not punish him?" Roose gave a grim smirk.

"The man was killed and Locke will suffer for his own mistakes, I assure you of it. You allowed Damon to make the mistake. He is your friend, you were to be looking out for him. You watched it all like a show, didn't you? Wound your boys up and set them loose to see what would happen. Did you enjoy what happened? Did you enjoy getting the crap kicked out of you by Gregor? Shall I tell him to come back? I am sure he will be happy to see you all again."

Ramsay didn't doubt his father would do just that and blurted out, "I am sorry, Father. Truly. I should have used more sense." "You really should have. We will discuss it at length in just a while, Ramsay. As for you boys, I think its time for you to leave. Locke and his men will see you home personally."

This properly terrified them and they instantly tried to speak all at once. "Hush. Locke is waiting outside for all of you. It would be in your best interests to behave so that you actually end up home alive by morning. Now go." Skinner, Alyn and Ben slowly walked out the door, nearly diminished to preschool age in fear. 

Roose turned back to look at Arya who was still watching him. "I am glad to see you are calm in spite of your family tragedies today. I can at least  offer these small things for comfort. Your father's body will be found in the parking lot of his office building. He won't be a missing person to torment the family with like you are..or were. As for Sansa, the Lannisters plan to have her marry their son. So she will not be killed, in fact she is quite well protected. Well, not from Joffrey but Cersie will keep him on a leash. And I am sure that by now Tywin Lannister has contacted your mother to let her know they have Sansa. Best of all, with these new worries, your remaining family members will have to let you fade into memory. See it all works out for the best, doesn't it?"

Don't let him needle you. Don't let him make you lose your temper, Kitty cautioned. She felt Damon's hands tighten and knew he was worried about the same thing. But Arya couldn't let it completely go, not this one time. So her mouth opened and her words were respectful but razor sharp.

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you for your comfort. Thank you for putting a bullet through my father's head..but not let him suffer. Thanks for being fast about killing him. Thank you for saving my sister from Gregor killing her and from Sandor raping her more. Thank you for just sending her back to her crazy boyfriend and his hateful mother." By now Damon was clamping his hand over her mouth and snarling, "Shut the fuck up now."

To everyone's surprise, Roose smiled and said easily, "That is alright, Damon. Take your hand away. This time it is reasonable for Arya to be a little hostile. Of course, it is bordering on disrespectful but I understand her need to lash out at me. I did ruin her family, after all. Well, I am glad to see that this hasn't broken you, girl. I must say I am impressed by you. It took Theon so much longer to give in and adjust." Ramsay scowled at that and Reek hid his head in apology.

"I am sure Damon will comfort you during this tough time, Arya. And later on while I am disciplining your Master, Theon will comfort you. I doubt Ramsay would be very good at comforting you." Ramsay was full out pouting now and Roose grabbed his shoulder. "You can come with me now. Theon, you will watch and help keep count of how many times your Master begs for mercy." Damon winced, hearing just how angry Roose was.

Ramsay looked frightened and angry all at once as his father led him upstairs. Reek followed them, wringing his hands, looking ready to cry. Arya watched them leave until she saw that Damon was watching her. Instantly, she looked down and waited for his wrath. "I don't like that look in your eyes. I will give you five seconds to make it leave. Better. I am trying to be patient with you, to soothe you but you need to behave." Kitty nodded and pressed into Damon's chest. "Sorry." Then she burst into tears.

With a long drawn out sigh, Damon lifted her back up and sat on the couch. "My father is dead." Damon tried not to groan and began to try a different thing. He shoved her face into his chest and just told her to hush. Then Damon began to hum a song he liked, one that was slow and calming. One hand rubbing Kitty's scalp and the other running up and down her legs. After a minute, Kitty seemed to relax into him. Damon was elated to have figured out how to calm her. Now he only wished there was someone to calm him. He was next in line to be punished by Roose and Damon was positive he would be begging for mercy. 


	34. Small Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose punishes Damon. Damon and Kitty have dinner alone.

As Roose peeled a long layer of flesh from Damon's calf, he spoke calmly right over the boy's screams. "First you pick a fight with Sandor Clegane. Then you disobey me further by allowing the boy on our property. Sansa Stark shows up and you let her see your pet, her very own beloved missing sister. Then you allow the girl to live, in fact, you offer her to your newfound friend. This was in front of Ramsay's sneaky delinquent friends. You didn't call Locke or myself, you didn't handle the situation on your own. Are you that distracted with your new pet?"

Damon struggled to speak but Roose hit him in the head sharply with his knife. "Do not say a word. You have no excuses I want to hear. A single word that isn't begging to stop the blinding pain, isn't any word I want to hear. I'll simply make this longer to make sure you can't speak at all but to babble and puke. I had to allow Gregor Clegane on my property and take away a prize that would have given me a good deal of power. If I wasn't trying to hide your useless little girl. I could have had the Starks and the Lannisters bidding at my knee for the girl. But your straggly kitten brings me nothing at all. Simply a gesture from an employer to a good employee, really. Not worth a third of what Sansa would have been."

"I had no choice but to allow the men to let Gregor Clegane leave with that prize and let him sell her to the Lannisters. Then I had to let Ned Stark enter my estate and kill him. He would have brought the actual law with him, if I'd allowed the men to turn him away. Now my employer is dead and I can take his place. That is the only reason your punishment is so merciful tonight. Otherwise I would have flayed your entire leg for such a group of idiotic choices. You could have shot Ned long before I did, but you had to make sure to flaunt Kitty in front of him. I let you have your little moment this time. But Damon, if you ever hold off on a kill just to fulfill your ego ever again, I will put you down myself. And keep Arya as my own pet. I want you to remember this conversation well. So I am going to take another layer, oh, don't sob like that, it is just one more layer."

Theon was indeed better at comforting. He made Kitty tea, held her hand, listened to her speak of her father. Gently hugging her when she sobbed, rocking her back and forth during the worst of it. When Damon came back down he simply nodded at Reek. Without a word, the boy stood up and left to go upstairs to his own wounded Master. Ramsay wanted a great deal of sympathy and Reek spent all night trying to soothe him. By morning, his Master finally stayed asleep and Reek hurried to shut the alarm off before it could wake him. Roose would not expect the boys to go to school today. Each had a flayed calf that would cause a pronounced limp. It was a Friday so at least they would have three days for it to heal enough to fake a normal walk for school hours. They have all done it before, Theon included. 

It was no surprise to Roose that none of the children showed to breakfast or lunch. The maid was bringing food to trays and he asked why. "Ramsay and Damon have requested lunch in their rooms today, Sir." Nodding, Roose said softly, "Fine. Please tell both of them that you will not be bringing them supper. They can eat at at the table or get their own food." The expressionless maid passed on the message to the groaning boys and their timid pets. That night Ramsay limped to the table with a concerned Reek assisting him. Roose waited only seconds before having the maid take away Damon and Arya's place settings. Part of him hoped they would show late just so they could be turned away.

Damon had taken Kitty straight to the bedroom after his punishment. He laid her in the bed without a word and then staggered to his dresser. Reaching in a drawer he pulled out a bottle of painkillers. Going back to the bed, he took three and gave two to Kitty. He knew her back must hurt nearly as bad as his leg and tonight Damon couldn't think of anymore tortures. This night was awful and just needed to end. He undressed himself and Kitty who just lay and wept. Damon threw the covers over them both and then while laying on his back, hauled her up against him. They slept until nearly afternoon. Ramsay had been nice enough or more likely, Theon had, to send down lunch. The maid gave Damon the warning from Roose and he grimaced. He wasn't ready to face Roose quite yet. Kitty was barely speaking and just staring at nothing.

So that evening Damon brought Kitty into the kitchen and had her help him cook dinner. It was the same as all day, he didn't yell or hit or even threaten. And Kitty didn't try to do anything more than exactly as she was told, silently, numbly. They sat down at his small table, across from each other. Each with a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Both with a steaming cup of hot chocolate as well. Kitty surveyed the food and then a small grin suddenly broke out. Damon arched his eyebrow and asked, "Something funny?" "We made comfort food. Soup and grilled cheese and hot chocolate? As if we were little kids that needed their favorite things to soothe them, Master."

He gave a small laugh and said, "Yeah, we did. Well, here is to our comfort supper." Damon held up his mug and Kitty clunked hers against it. They each had chocolate mustaches that matched their tomato soup colored lips and they munched their grilled cheese sandwiches contentedly. Damon's phone started to buzz and he checked it quickly. "Only Ramsay, he can wait." He muttered as he shoved it across the counter. "Want more soup or another sandwich? We have leftovers, I hate eating leftovers." Kitty took one more sandwich as Damon took the last of the soup. The phone continued to buzz and Damon continued to ignore it. "You make good sandwiches, Master." Kitty said as she finished the last bit of it. "Thanks. I lived on these for like a year before I came here. It was the only thing I knew how to make and I could get bread and cheese easily enough."

Damon was still very calm but Kitty sensed he wouldn't want to be pried about his past. "Well, they are really good and I love anything with cheese." "I have some recipe books around here somewhere. I meant to try the recipes but never did. You can try a few nights a week, maybe you can cook better than me. That way we don't always have to eat upstairs." Kitty liked his suggestion a lot. Anything to stay away from Roose, now more than ever. "I would love to try cooking, Master." Nodding, Damon said, "I will find those books then. Now clear the table and do the dishes, my leg is killing me. I am going to rest it while you finish up." 

 


	35. Wish It Could Stay This Way

Damon and Kitty managed to avoid Roose for two days and Ramsay for half of one. Luckily, Ramsay was as wounded as Damon so he didn't hang out for long periods at a time. He mainly wished to complain of how it was all their fault he was injured. Prompting Damon to argue back and Kitty and Reek to wish they dared to roll their eyes.

Both pets would admit to each other that they were enjoying this brief break. Reek actually dared to whisper to Kitty that he was flayed twice as badly over time and never acted this pitifully over it. She smiled over that, making sure that Damon couldn't see it. In spite of the pain in her back, Arya has needed less painkiller and has moved around far more than her Master has. Since his flaying, Damon hasn't tried to do more than growl orders at her. If she didn't move fast enough, he might kick at her, but that was all so far.

"Don't get used to it. Ramsay is the same way right now. Once they feel better and stop feeling sorry for themselves, they go right back to normal. So enjoy it, but don't try and get used to it or take too much advantage of it." Kitty took Theon's words to heart and tried to use this time to let Arya deal with the grief. Damon seemed to understand when she would suddenly cry and he would pet her hair until she calmed again. Then he spoke and Kitty flew to the surface. "Roose texted me. He expects us at dinner tonight."

"I am scared, Master. Can...can I stay here, you can just chain me to the post, please?" Damon smiled at Kitty eagerly offering herself up for chaining. "As nice as that thought is, Kitty, we have to go up for dinner. And you will be polite and obedient no matter what Roose does or says." Arya was unable to hold her tongue back now and blurted out, "I thought you were my Master, not Roose or Ramsay. So can't you tell him as my Master I am staying down here? The man killed my father two nights ago. I can't look at him yet!" The slap might have hurt worse because Kitty hadn't been struck in two days. She heard Reek's warning words again and still felt devastated.

"I told you what you were going to do. And you will look at him, respond to him like a good little girl or I am going to give Qyburn more to treat! Don't you ever question whether I am your Master or not!" Damon yanked Kitty upwards and shoved her towards the bedroom. "Go shower and brush your hair. Fast, before I decide you need a kick in the ass to motivate you!" Sobbing and seething, the emotions wrestled as Kitty washed. We fucked up, we messed up, he was being so nice. Look what you did! Kitty screeched but Arya sneered. Bullshit, you knew it was coming. Damon is feeling better and he is nervous himself about being near Roose. But you are right, it was better to have the kind Damon. We can find a way to get that back.

Damon gave Kitty a clean shirt of his to wear, one of his softest and lightest in consideration of her back. He had gone to shower and change after she did, without a word, only throwing the shirt at her. See, its a good sign. He isn't hitting us, he is not even taunting us, maybe he is feeling kind again. Kitty hoped but Arya wasn't buying it. No, he is tense about facing Roose. He has been flayed and hurt by Roose before so why is he scared? It isn't just humiliation, what did the man say or do to freak out Damon so much? Kitty didn't have any idea and didn't much care. She was more concerned with her own freaking out about Damon and facing Roose.

Kitty clung tight as Damon carried her upstairs. Arya walked down the hall to face the man that killed her father. Without a word, Damon yanked out Kitty's chair and shoved her into it then sat himself down. "I am glad to see you both up and about." Commented Roose mildly as he began to eat. Damon served Kitty food and told her to finish the plate. After she started to take a few bites, Roose told them about the news. Ned was found and it was assumed that he was mugged and shot. "I am of course helping out Cat and young Robb with the service details. Until the grieving family is able to, I will be helping pick up were Ned left off in his business ventures." He gave a small vulture smile at that while Arya clenched her fork harder.

Damon gave a swift hard kick under the table and Kitty put down the fork to drink her water. "Your sister is staying permanently with the Lannisters. An engagement between herself and Joffrey has been announced. She is a very lucky girl, I'd say. Your mother isn't able to deal with that right now, so she isn't putting up a battle to retrieve Sansa. Which is good, since that girl will never be seeing her family again. No need for the Stark family to know that right now, they just need to comfort each other and let others tend to the rest." Roose called for dessert and Ramsay tried to change the subject for a bit. When he went to put cake into his mouth, Roose started again.

"Ramsay and Theon will be coming with me to all the services, of course. Damon, you may stay with your pet here. I will be sure to bring Arya all the details." Damon kicked Kitty again who barely managed to say, "Thank you, Sir." Before Arya sprang forth one last time. "I will be thrilled to hear the details, Sir. Could you get a picture so I can see if they put my father's head back together?" Roose leaned closer as Damon stomped on Kitty's foot, almost breaking it. "It will be closed casket. I am afraid that I shot at such a close range there was no way to salvage his head." Roose beamed as Kitty started to swipe away tears even as she whimpered in pain from her leg and foot.


	36. Master's Make Mistakes Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for only a short update but I didn't want you all to thing I abandoned the story. More soon!

It turned out that Damon hurt her foot worse than he had intended. Arya continued to cry though out dinner, her foot was throbbing terribly. When Damon told her to get up, she found herself unable to put any weight on it at all.  Damon swore and looked at her nearly black swollen foot.

"There was no cause to break her foot, Damon. Overreaction as usual. Well, I wouldn't be surprised if Qyburn starts charging you extra soon. Call him there is no choice unless you wish for me to put her down." Roose commented mildly. Gritting his teeth at the goading of Roose as well as Ramsay's disappointed trainer look, Damon called Qyburn. The man was irritated but on his way and this time he did say he was adding travel fees.

Damon carried Kitty downstairs and laid her on the bed. Following the doctor's instructions, he put her foot up on pillows then encased it in bags of ice. "I didn't mean to break your foot. You were being mouthy and deserved punishment but not this badly. I am sorry, pet." Kitty's eyes were full of tears and pain but they went round. Arya couldn't believe her ears and believed they were delirious with pain. Surely their Master didn't just apologize for something?

But Kitty was learning to be clever and peeked up submissively at Damon. "Thank you, Master. I am sorry for being rude and mouthy to Sir." Arya fantasized about putting a steak knife through Roose Bolton's eye while Kitty spoke. The results were positive and Arya conceded that perhaps the humiliation was worth it.

"Good girl." Leaning next to her on the bed, Damon began to softly stroke her hair. "Hush, I know it hurts, Master is with you. Try to just breath slower, that's it. Good girl, there you go, much better. Feel my hands, concentrate on how good it feels to have your Master touch you gently." Damon kissed and petted the whimpering pet until the doctor showed.

He made Qyburn give her Novocaine right away before treating her. "Well, she has two minor fractures and one hell of contusion to go with it. I will leave painkillers, give her a cast and I would appreciate it if you would either kill the girl or calm down on the injuries. As I once remember telling this to Ramsay, if you go too far one day, there is a point where there is nothing more I can do." Kitty was already dizzy and half asleep from the painkiller that Qyburn offered her after the examination. Damon bristled over the lecture but he did take it to heart.

Damon didn't try and wake Kitty back up. He wanted time to himself to think anyway. Without the influence of Ramsay or Roose, without Arya trying to scheme while Kitty groveled before him. Qyburn was an asshole but he did make a good point. It was a point that the Boltons tried drilling into his head in their own ways as well. Truly, without Damon the girl is dead or worse. She could die if Damon lost his temper. Kitty could die because she angered Roose or Locke. What if Roose kept his word on taking Kitty as his own pet if Damon displeased him again?

Yet, Ramsay's methods just weren't all that practical for Damon. He wasn't Ramsay and Kitty wasn't Reek. Maybe he needed to find his own way with Kitty that didn't involve others. In fact, Damon needed to truly be her Master in every way. If he cannot assure them both that he can always keep her safe, why should she respect and trust him? It was time for Damon to take away that final piece that was still Arya. The other resolution Damon made was going to be much harder. He had to find that way to make sure that he can truly protect her from others. 


	37. Fighting For Property Rights

In the morning Damon carried Kitty to the bathroom and then helped her put on a fresh t shirt. "After we have breakfast upstairs I am going to help you take a bath." Kitty nodded but her face was twisting with the need to ask. Damon saw it and began to grin wider even as his eyes darkened. Arya decided it was not worth the chance of punishment, she hurt enough. "Yes Master. Thank you."

He is doing it to be mean, Damon knows they are getting ready to head to attend services for her father.To see them in funeral clothing as if they truly would mourn their victim. The mere thought of Roose Bolton trying to comfort her mother or siblings was enough to make her feel homicidal. And now Roose will have a chance to mock her pain before he leaves.

Kitty tried to argue the point to her angrier half as she clung to her Master's thick neck as he climbed the stairs. No, he isn't that kind of mean. Maybe Roose ordered him to come up for breakfast or Ramsay begged him to be there for support. It doesn't matter anyway, we are here. You need to stay hidden, stay down please or we will suffer for it! Let me take it, Kitty doesn't have a past, it will be easier for you if I do this all alone. Arya tried hard to curl within herself, to go away and let Kitty go to breakfast.

During the meal Kitty was perfectly obedient. She kept her eyes down or on Damon. Only moving with permission, she even looked to him before taking a sip of her water. Even Ramsay was impressed with how well she was behaving. If something said to Kitty required a response, she spoke with utter respect and submission. It was so well done that Ramsay started finding small faults with poor Reek. Kitty felt very bad for poor Reek but she never even looked up once.

I can do this, I am determined to win. I can at least win against this nightmare killer by not responding with any emotion. Master will be proud of me, Roose will be angry and unable to do anything about it. "Arya, I will take special care to get good pictures for you plus some actual recorded fotoage as well. I know you would like a last look at your family. Seeing your mother and siblings weeping over your father's corpse is not the ideal way to see them for a very last time but, we must make do. Don't worry, I will also record your sister's wedding day and let you watch it."

Kitty bit deep into her lip but she forced her eyes to stay dry then gave a slight nod. Staring very hard at her plate, Kitty softly responded. "Thank you, Sir. I am grateful." Arya screamed in sheer volcanic rage that swept like fire though Kitty then died out. Damon cleared his throat and when he spoke it suddenly became clear to Arya and Kitty why he wished for them to come upstairs. Staring up at him, Arya and Kitty watched as Damon challenged Roose. To protect his pet. 

He was petrified and determined all at once. Damon has rarely dared to disagree with Roose. If he ever wanted Kitty to really be his loyal trusting pet, he must prove he can protect her. That she was truly his, that her only true worry and focus should be her Master. And if he ever wanted to know that Kitty won't be suddenly killed or tormented at Roose's whim, Damon must make a stand. "Actually Sir, I don't want Kitty to see any pictures or footage that has to do with her family. Kitty has no past and doesn't need any reminders of it." The table went silent and still. Reek's jaw was nearly on the table and Ramsay looked terrified for Damon's life.

Roose stared at Damon and then folded his hands calmly on the table. "I wasn't asking your opinion, Damon. It is purely for my own reasons that I want Arya to see the footage and so she will." Even Roose now looked shocked when Damon shook his head. "No Sir, I am very sorry and I do not mean any disrespect. Kitty is my pet and I will not allow her to look at anything that has to do with Arya Stark. It only confuses her and I do not want her confused. Also, her name is Kitty, not Arya." Reek looked like he might faint and started to slowly lower himself in his chair util only big eyes were left. Ramsay sat frozen along with Kitty, looking nervously from Damon to Roose and back.

"Sir, I made an agreement with you so that I may keep her. I have kept to every step of it and will continue to do so. You told me that this girl was my total responsibility and that I need to take complete control and care of her. I have done so. Your tests have worked, Sir. I will protect and keep full control over everything to do with my pet. Just as you ordered me to. Thank you for teaching me that lesson, it was helpful. Now that Kitty has truly become my loyal good girl there is no more reason for me to need assistance in her training." Roose seemed to be listening, he seems at least amused by Damon's clever backhand compliments.

"Sir, Kitty could have tried to escape during all the chaos that day. She could have tried to take her sister and run. When Ned tried to get her to his side, my pet refused, she ran to Ramsay rather than her father. Then she crawled to me, grateful to be with her Master again. She has proven her loyalty, Sir. I am loyal to this family, I will do anything you ask of me as I have always done. Ramsay is my best friend and you are my employer and nearly my father. This is the only thing that is truly mine, Sir. I want to take full responsibility of her. If she ever needs discipline it will be given by me, her owner. If she ever tries to run it will be my bullet between her eyes. Please understand, Sir." The room went silent then and Damon waited to see if he has just made an error fatal to himself and his pet. 


	38. Bloody Deals

There was a moment when Arya thought of grabbing her steak knife. That way when Roose and Damon tried to kill each other, Arya could stab Ramsay if need be. Kitty let them both know how ludicrous it was to think that she would ever get near Ramsay with a knife. Kitty instead was poised to run, fast as she ever has in her life. If Roose kills Damon, her life is over too and she is dreadfully sure that it won't be a quick painless offer anymore. Roose and Damon stared at each other, neither giving ground.

"Well, that changes the terms of our agreement then.."Roose's voice was softer than ever but all reacted as if he had shouted. Damon was the only one who didn't flinch. He just felt his guts twist in fear and wildly wondered if he really thought this girl was worth it. It was, he knew that it was for so many reasons, only a few really to do with Kitty. He cannot back down regardless of the consequences. "If I let you keep the girl without any hold upon her at all..what do I get out of that deal? Come now, Damon, you have always known that I must come out on top of every situation. If you deal with the devil, you have to take the terms. So give me something then, what do I get in exchange for giving up all power over her?"

Damon's head was spinning, he expected to be dead. He fully expected that Roose would shoot him. What to offer in exchange? What does he have left to offer? He is loyal to the core. Roose smirked and said, "You thought out the do or die part quite well, Damon but you forgot the negotiations. Alright, let me help you out with that. Are you ready? These are important terms that you must pay attention to." Damon gritted his teeth at the taunting cajoling voice usually reserved for Ramsay and Arya. "I am paying attention, Sir. What are your terms?" Roose let his eyes linger briefly on Kitty in such a way that both Arya and Reek shuddered. Then he turned to look back at Damon.

"Let me put it in simple terms that I know you will understand, boy. You are going to be my bitch. There is no leaving my employ. Not ever. There is no moving into your own place when you graduate high school this year, there is not even college unless I choose it for you. You work for me, only me. You will fully and totally own Arya and I will fully and totally own you. If you ever break THAT agreement, I will kill you. Once you are dead, the girl becomes MY pet." Damon sucked in his breath and Kitty whimpered unable to help herself. With a sharp nod, the deal was struck and Ramsay looked almost as sick as Damon felt. 

Damon didn't have it in him to pretend to finish dinner, he was afraid of losing composure. "Excuse me, Sir. My pet's foot is very sore and I want to let her rest it." Roose nodded and allowed them to leave. He was gloating and still had his son and pet to torment. "Today I want you to offer your best condolences to the Stark children and widow. Pretend to be charming, you know how to do that, don't you?" Ramsay just sat there gaping at his father. "Father.." Arching an eyebrow, Roose waited. Swallowing hard, Ramsay seemed to reconsider. Reek started to panic, in his head saying, don't do it, please for once keep your mouth shut, Master! It was useless, the words seem to almost come unwillingly out of Ramsay's mouth. "That girl is way too young for you, Father. I mean, not that Damon would ever not keep to his word, but.."

Reek moaned and put his head into his hands as Roose stood up. "Ramsay, you are entirely too cheeky today for the services. Must be bad blood and we should let that out. I just got a fresh package yesterday and you know it is that time of the month for you." Going pale, Ramsay started pleading with his father and Reek crawled under the table. He knew how this would go and knows to stay the hell out of the way. The crashing about was terrible but only until Roose got Ramsay in the special bathroom in Roose's room. Reek went to Ramsay's room and got the extra plush comforter and the heated blanket out. Whenever Roose gives Ramsay a leeching, he always comes back upstairs weak and freezing cold. Sitting on the bed, Theon thought about what Damon did earlier. He shivered at the daring and prayed for Arya's sake that Damon could tolerate being Roose's bitch.

Ramsay had to rest almost until they had to leave. He was leaning on Reek when Roose ushered them into the car. The small bruises and bloody spots left by the leeches were hidden under the suit. Roose had not just leeched Ramsay but himself as well. The difference was it rendered his son harmless for a few hours where it vitalized Roose.  Several times during the services, Roose had to suppress a smile.


	39. Owned In Every way

Kitty wrapped her arms so tightly around Damon's neck when he lifted her that he could barely breathe yet he said nothing. Arya was screaming in her head, oh gods, what has he done? Why? Why take such an awful risk? Damon was silent and pale the whole way into his apartment. Without putting his pet down, Damon locked the door. What the fuck did he just do? He just gave away his whole future, his entire life really until Roose dies. By then it won't matter, Roose will probably leave instructions in the will for Damon to spend his life catering to Ramsay. That will end his friendship, then only real friend he has. 

There was nothing for it, it was done. If he ever once challenges an order, if he ever fucks up badly enough on a job, Roose will kill him. Damon can only imagine the hell Kitty would live in then. Damon was determined to make very sure that Kitty will truly be worth selling himself to Roose Bolton for the rest of his life. Mindful of her broken foot, he dropped her down onto the bed. He went over to get his favorite whip and began to pace the floor, cracking it every so often.

Kitty scurried up against the pillows and cringed, watching Damon, flinching with every crack in the air. With a new expression on his face that terrifies Arya and makes Kitty yearn to cringe at Damon's feet and beg to be good, Damon started to speak as he paced, snapping that black hissing whip.

"I just gave up my entire fucking life for you, pet. Roose owns me as much as I own you. So you are going to be worth every fucking bit of it! Do you hear me, Kitty?" Nodding, she whimpered, "Yes, Master." Arya howled that she never asked Damon to do such a bonehead thing but it was unheard by anyone but Kitty. As long as that whip was out, Kitty was not caring about anything but not getting hurt.

Damon turned to stare at her and snarl out, "Fuck the training bullshit with Ramsay. You act that way in front of Roose but that is all. We are going to do things my way now. You make mistakes or get too fucking out of line and you are going to hurt for it. It might be a whip or my fists. I don't want you to be like Reek or a trained silent robot."

A very large baring of teeth that was pretending at a smile was growing so large on his face now. His breathing changed and so did his eyes. Kitty has seen this look before and she cringed into the pillows further. Damon's eyes seemed to almost glow in their intensity and Arya knew she was being hunted. Damon came towards the bed and the way his muscles seemed to roll underneath his tight shirt reminded her of lions stalking their prey.

Shivering, Kitty shrank back as far as she could against the headboard, using the pillows as a sort of shield. "Please, Master I am being good, a good girl.." Her voice trailed off as Damon loomed over her and snapped the whip next to her. He backed up and spoke very quietly in the most deadly voice Kitty or Arya have ever heard.

"You are not going to move. You are going to stay still and listen to me. No words. Not unless I ask for them. Silent and still." Kitty held her breath and went stiff, frozen, panting in fear. Her foot aches and her back is still in pain, Arya cannot take anymore pain, anymore injury. Damon arched and here came the whip, it cracked so close to her nose that Kitty screamed, but never moved.

"I know that Arya is still in there, just hiding away. That is fine, soon enough all of you will be Kitty. You will keep the parts of that girl I liked and stole. You will fill the rest with what I want you to be. Exactly what I want you to be." With every sentence, Damon would crack the whip close to Kitty's breast, her stomach and her face. It would never touch her, not even by a tiny bit but it was so close she could almost feel it.

Suddenly, Damon threw the whip across the room in a fury, then leaped at Kitty. Screaming, Arya grabbed a hold on the pillows as if they could somehow protect her. He climbed over her body, snarling and wrenching the pillows away, hurling them off the bed. His eyes pinned hers and Kitty sank low, flat down, whimpering. Damon pressed her body hard into the mattress, careful only to not touch the cast on her foot. He was above her now, his eyes were full of challenge, fury and possession.

His voice was a low roar as he grabbed her wrists and wrenched them above her head. "You are mine. Only my pet, my property, mine. I gave up my entire life for this and you will spend yours making that decision worth it. I like you clinging to my leg like a little scared kitty. I am amused when you bare your teeth at my leg because you got mad at me. I like it that you have your little personalities. Go on and be both, I love the challenge."

Damon sat up then and grabbed Kitty, pulling her up. He took off her shirt then shoved her back down. He stood up to take off his clothing, his gaze daring Arya to attempt to run or speak to try and change his mind. "Not a sound, do not move. Silent and still, I said." Damon reminded his pet and finished taking off his clothing. Kitty lay there shivering, not daring to move an inch, her hands still above her head, just tightly together in a small fist. He crawled back onto the bed and onto Kitty.

"Be a very good girl for me. You should be grateful for what I did for you. I have protected you from them. You will not have to suffer anymore torment from Roose and Ramsay can't touch you either. The only person you will ever have to fear again is me. You are going to always fear me, Kitty. You will fear, obey and adore me. You will rely on me for everything. For a piece of clothing, for your food, you cannot even go out of a doorway unless you have my permission. Always, for the rest of your life, pet. I even decide if you live or die, little kitty."

Kitty whispered to Arya. "This is it. He is going to do it now. I can't do anything to stop it." Arya responded, "We can stall him? We can...pretend we are too hurt, actually we are hurt. Ask for painkillers at least, dammit!" With a meek voice Kitty begged, "Master, I hurt so badly, can I have..a painkiller first?" Damon just stared at her for a moment, making Kitty regret saying anything at all. Then Damon stood up and got a pill bottle along with a bottle of water. He handed Kitty two pills then tilted the water so she could swallow them. "Thank you, Master." Kitty said gratefully but he didn't respond.

Damon put the water and pills back on the desk then came back to the bed. He sat next to Kitty who was laying flat on the bed. Without saying a word, Damon backhanded Kitty so hard that her mouth tasted of blood. Leaning over her, teeth bared and eyes blazing, nose to nose. His voice was so deep it hurt like nails on a chalkboard to Arya. Kitty whined but didn't dare to move or look away.

"I was merciful and gave you the medicine..but I told you to stay silent and still, didn't I? Were you silent? Did you even ask my permission to speak? Tell me again what my orders were, Kitty." Arya forced herself to swallow the bit of blood in her mouth and Kitty replied in a halting whisper. "I..Stay silent and still, Master." Damon moved slightly upward then he softly said, "That is right. Now, do as you were told, pet." Arya and Kitty were sufficiently cowed.


	40. If It Is All I Have Left..

Arya did not move or speak when Damon climbed over her. Not when he started to alternate between kissing and biting down her body. Kitty let small whimpers out but that was all. Damon licked at her nipples gently, then his teeth would clamp down on it, making her twitch and cry out. When she cried out, Damon grinned and drawled out, "Good girl, good girl, feel it and accept it..this is my body now, not yours. You are all mine, every single bit of you. Mine. All mine, my pet, my good girl, my little bitch. Aren't you?" Kitty peeked down at Damon and whimpered, nodding. "You remembered not to speak. Good girl, very good." He said as he licked a path down Arya's belly, causing her to stiffen in fear.   

Do not try and resist, do not try to run, do not fight, we have to accept this now. Kitty reasoned frantically. Damon grabbed her legs and pushed them further apart so he could place himself between them. "I am not going to bother with foreplay for our first time, Kitty. Because the first time does hurt a little and is a bit scary. At least for a girl and you are about to find out all about that. I want it this way for our first time because you need to understand that I own you. The next time I will start to teach you how good this will all feel..but this first time, I need you to scream and beg me. I need you to know that I am your Master." Arya cried out and Kitty tried to not panic, she desperately wanted to ask Damon to be gentle with her but couldn't. She let her eyes do the pleading which just seemed to make Damon more determined.

Damon put the thick tip of his hard cock against her entrance and grinned down at her. Then with a growl, he entered, he forced his way in. With one thrust that caused his pet to scream out. She clutched Damon's arms, her nails digging into the flesh. "Hush. I know it hurts, sweet pet. You will hurt for me this way, today..because I want you to.  I am your Master, you will learn to want this, to really enjoy getting some pleasure from your loving Master. But right now I am going to hurt you, I am going to be your first, last and only man to ever touch you. You belong to me and I can take you whenever I wish. Whether you like it or not, it will happen simply because want it to." While Damon spoke he had given a last quick thrust then stopped to give her body a moment to adjust. "I used oil so I would not rip you, Kitty. You should be grateful for that."

Sobbing, Kitty nodded and Arya was burrowing deep, trying to hide. Damon gave another thrust and she was so hot and tight, he wanted to just keep going. Make her scream and understand that she was his. Then she broke his rule. Kitty had launched upwards and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her small body was shivering hard and she was clinging to the only thing she had, even though he was hurting her. Damon shut his eyes for a second, he should smack her, he should scare or threaten her for it. Force Kitty back down to be silent and still until she hurts enough to scream. Damon heard Ramsay's fucking voice in his head, not what he likes to hear during sex and the worst of his savage urges were dissipating. He recalled what Ramsay said about Reek reacting so badly to the first time because of how mindlessly cruel the rape was.

Kitty clung hard as if he were an anchor in a storm that was drowning her. She did not dare to speak but she was frightened enough, hurting and helpless enough to turn to her Master for help. And isn't that what he wanted? Damon stayed still for a moment then dropped his head onto hers. "Okay, Kitty. I will be gentle with you. I am not angry anymore, just calm down. It will hurt less if you relax your body, pet." He stroked his hand through her hair and said, "You can move and speak." Kitty's voice came husky with tears and was desperate. "Please Master, mercy? Please don't hurt me?" Damon didn't like the edge of panic in her tone and softened his own voice. "Calm down now. You are being such a good girl, I won't hurt you. Just relax, Kitty. I stopped, see? I am holding still for a minute. Lay back down for me, good girl."

Damon firmly pulled Kitty's arms away then laid her down. Her teeth were chattering slightly and he thought how tiny she looked compared to him. That thought alone always excites him, but he wonders how she sees it. He began to kiss her and he growled out, "Kiss me back. I won't move yet, not until you relax a little more." Kitty meekly opened her mouth and started to return the deep kiss. He bit at her lips and thrust his tongue nearly into her throat. After a few moments, the girl seemed to soften her muscles and her hands very timidly climbed up his shoulders. Grinning, Damon soothed, "Good girl. Just relax for me, be good for your Master. I am going to move now, but I will be gentle for my good girl." She tensed slightly when he moved but it wasn't as bad anymore. Bearable at least but the fear was worse and Kitty tensed back up. Arya waited for Damon to grow angry at them. She knew he would then it would be more brutal than when he started.

He felt her tense back up and he moved his lips to her ear. "Shh..don't get panicky. I am going to make it better for you, easier. Trust me, Kitty..I am all you have. All you have to do is obey and trust me to know what is best for you. So trust me, I am not going to hurt you if you are being my good girl. And look how good you are being for me, so just relax, sweetheart." Kitty felt herself melting into the husky words, the low timbre of his voice making her shiver in pleasure instead of terror. Her nails stopped digging into Damon and she slowed her breathing down. "I..I am sorry, Master. I trust you. I do. I am a good girl, I want to be a good girl." She babbled and was stopped by him kissing her again. Now he moved, still being careful to not use any real force. Damon put one hand between them where they were joined together. Then his fingers began to work on her as they have before. A whine came out of her then, Arya fighting against enjoying it.

"Don't you want to feel good too, pet? I am being so nice by allowing you to feel this, why would you fight it? If you want me to believe you trust me, that you understand that I am all you will ever have..you'll obey me. Relax and allow it to make you squirm against me. I want you to want this, Kitty." There was the slightest tinge of a threat in there and Kitty cringed beneath it. "I..I want to enjoy it, I am grateful Master." Kitty began to ignore Arya, to allow it to feel good. Damon's size made it hurt even when he was gentle, but his fingers added pleasure to it. Arya found it terrible and Kitty found it wonderful. Why shouldn't we feel good? It will happen whether we enjoy it or not and who knows how often we can enjoy things? Only when our Master is happy with us, when we are obeying and good, so let us have this,won't you? Arya was tired of hurting, tired of fighting and gave in. Once she surrendered, it felt even better. "Good girl, you are making me so hot right now." Damon whispered when his pet started to moan and squirm. Her nails dug into his chest and he thrust just a bit harder, turned on more by her response.

Soon Kitty was panting along with her Master and she began to arch upwards. "Are you close, sweet girl? So am I. Tell me who I am, Kitty?" With a whine, she said, "Master, my Master please, I can't....I need to.." Damon bit down on her throat and left bloody teeth marks. Normally, Kitty would have screamed and then backed away from him. This time she screamed but then snapped her hips, forcing him inside her harder. Grinning, Damon lapped up the bloody drops and demanded, "Who do you belong to?" Kitty nearly hollered out, "You! I belong to you, my Master! I am all yours and please, let me..I am a good girl..please, I can't stop.." Damon moaned and started to move his fingers and his own hips faster. "Go on then, good girl. Beg me to let you." Arya and Kitty were nearly incoherent now and it was all too new and raw. She burst into tears and lurched up to wrap around Damon. "Please, please, please?" It was all she could manage to get out and Damon found the new position felt incredible.

He began to ram himself into her while nearly breaking his own fingers to bring her over the edge. "Go ahead now, scream out who is giving you this pleasure, Kitty." She clung tight, her nails digging hard into his sides and screamed into his chest. "MASTER!" Then she bit hard into his chest. It sent Damon out of control and he fucked her without any restraint for a moment before he went still and shuddered through one of the most powerful orgasms he has ever had. With barely any strength left, Damon tried to fall to her side rather than crush Kitty. She was sobbing silently and curled into a tight ball as soon as he had moved. He pulled her onto him, her head on his chest and pulled up the covers. "Hush, you did so well. You are a good girl that trusts her Master, aren't you? It hurts to lose that last thing that was all yours, I know. You will get used to it, pet. It won't be so bad, I am a good Master for you. You will learn and so will I." Kitty began to rub her face across his skin, her tears drying onto him. Damon grinned and tousled her hair. "Good Kitty." It was Arya that dared to give another bite. Growling, Damon warned, "Biting during sex is one thing, Kitty. I will let you get away with that one simply because I am too worn out to bother punishing you. Next time I won't be too tired." Arya responded, "Yes Master. Thank you."


	41. Forever On A High Wire Hanging By Your Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue. Thank you all for joining me on this very strange journey!

Damon decided it would not be safe to have Kitty upstairs where she was in reach of Locke and Roose. So during the day when Damon is in school, she stays in his apartment. He trusted her not to try and leave, she wouldn't dare risk being caught by Roose or Locke. He made sure that Kitty understood the rules before giving her this trust.

"Do you touch weapons?" CRACK! "No, Master!"

"Do you touch doors or windows?" CRACK! "No, Master!"

"What will you do while I am gone?" CRACK! "Ahh! Follow my schedule, Master!"

"If I call you?" CRACK! "I run to answer it, Master!"

"Do you touch the phone if it doesn't ring?" CRACK! "No, Master!"

"If it rings and it is anyone but me or Ramsay?" CRACK! "I hang up."

"Good girl. Now I will let you sit in my lap while I fix up your cuts." "Thank you, Master."

"Keep her busy while you are gone. Bored pets become misbehaving ones." Ramsay had advised and Damon decided that advice was worth following. "Kitty, come here. Up on the couch with me, yes. Dummy." Damon hauled the girl up against him and she winced in pain. Her foot was healing nicely and her fresh whip wounds were being treated with care, but Kitty still was in a constant level of pain. Arya has noticed with extreme alarm that pain has become a normal thing to her. It was only levels of that pain that mattered. She cannot remember anymore what it was like to not be struck each day. Best not to think of those things, Kitty whispered. Arya decided perhaps Kitty was right and instead she concentrated on Damon.

Nearly sticking the papers in her face, Damon said, "Look. Instead of chaining your foot so you cannot leave the bedroom or being stuck in the cage I am being kind. You are going to be allowed to stay in the whole apartment without any restraints, just like I said before we talked about the rules. Now here is the other part of it. Don't cringe, do I look like I have a whip with me? This lesson won't hurt unless you mess it up." Damon showed Kitty the rules list he will post on the living room wall. "I want you to stand in front of this paper and read it once an hour, every day unless I say otherwise. Understand me?" Nodding fast, Kitty shivered and wondered, how would he know? It was Arya who grimly responded, He always knows.

The other paper contained her new schedule to be completed any day that Damon was in school or out for the day. It was a very detailed list of chores. It had at least seventy items in total on the list. Each item was put into a section that was "Daily" "Weekly" "Bi Weekly". The list of daily items alone was daunting. Arya had to chew on her own hand to keep from snapping out loud and Kitty was staring at the list. It even listed the times things should be done, how long it should take and even lunch was slated in. Exactly when she should eat and what she will have. How long she has to eat it. Even Kitty was rankled by this and was only partially grateful when she saw he put in a small fifteen minute break where she can rest on the couch.

There was also an order to go through all the recipe books, write a list of items for Damon to buy and she will begin to cook meals. Arya got tears in her eyes in suppressed sarcastic laughter.  The whole list was preposterous and it was clear Damon has no idea how cleaning and cooking really went. The times were not reasonable nor were some of the chores. Kitty was trying to hide the emotions but Damon drawled out, "I see you have something to say. Go on, pet. What is it?" His grin was wide but his eyes were still amused. Arya looked up at him and she flinched at her whip wounds. Careful now, careful how you say anything, please! Pleaded Kitty but she had to let her other half speak. The list was designed for her to fail. She doesn't want to anger him and suffer extra pain if she can help it. There has to be a way to learn to negotiate with Damon.

"Master, may I please tell you something?" Damon nodded and leaned his head on his hand, waiting. He was fully expecting an argument and was already prepared to smash it down. "Before I was with you..I..I used to help my mother with cooking and cleaning. It was something she made her girls do even though I wasn't very good at it. But I do know how to do it, I just didn't like it. Master, I know how long these things can take, some are quicker than others. Also, some are needed more than other things. If you want me to really clean your apartment and cook but do a really good job at it, may I please change some of it? With your supervision? Please?" Damon thought on it for a second, he did just sort of make up times. He hasn't done many of the chores on the list, he usually paid one of the maids on the side to come clean up for him. He hasn't had one come down since Kitty came here.

Damon thought on something Reek had said to him the other day. "She tries really hard for you, Damon. Sometimes you need to listen to her and really hear her. You might mistake rebellion for her trying to fit in your world. I know because Ramsay and I had that issue. It caused a lot of resentment for us until we finally figured it out." So taking a deep breath, Damon handed the pencil to Kitty and said, "Fine. Take a look and change the times. But don't try to cheat on your time, if I think you aren't being truthful, I'll bring the list to the maid. If she says things take much longer than you put, I'll hurt you for it. Hear me, Kitty?" Arya didn't cheat and she explained every single thing until Damon grew bored and restless. "Okay. I don't need another lesson on how to clean every damned fucking thing! Just write down the corrections, would you?" He grumbled and started to text Ramsay while Kitty took the paper into the kitchen to rewrite the whole thing.

He allowed her to access music on his computer while he was gone. Damon hid the remote control for the television, that was a privilege only given when Damon wanted to watch something. But Ramsay had suggested she would need some sort of sound other than hearing Roose's footsteps upstairs and hearing Locke holler at his men out the windows. It might panic her, so Damon set up a music list for her. Damon had walked over while still texting Ramsay. Gruffly, he said to the girl frantically writing on the paper, "What music do you like? Don't you dare ask me why or I'll make you write that list on the floor. Give me song names, album names, artist names, hurry, something now!"

Arya listened to her music while she cleaned the apartment. Kitty went through the cooking books and wrote down ingredients and put recipes in her notebook. When Damon bought the ingredients, Kitty started to learn how to cook. There were many nights that Damon stared at some ungodly smoking thing and those nights they had dinner upstairs. Other times the food tasted and smelled so good that Ramsay and Reek came down to eat with them. Or stole leftovers.

Being home alone everyday even with many things to do, it took it's toll on her. By the time Damon was to come home, she was pacing and whining most days. She would try and stay on her knees at the door, but when Damon came in she got so excited. Crawling fast, Arya slams her head hard into his leg then Kitty climbs up him. It has become ritual for Damon to carry both his school items and Kitty into the living room. He dumps his books and his pet onto the couch. Kitty scurries to put his jacket away, then to set his backpack aside.

She runs to the kitchen to bring Damon the baked snack she has made. Each day it is something new and even if it sucks, Damon usually eats it. Arya does most of Damon's schoolwork while he watches television and even dozes sometimes. If Kitty finishes his homework in time, she crawls under his feet and watches tv with him. If he is in a good mood, Damon will let her stay on the couch and snuggle with him. Of course, that usually leads to her using her mouth on him or getting fucked.

Kitty and Arya both dislike using their mouths and being gagged by his large cock but they are learning to be good at it. The fists that can hit so fast and hard were great motivators. Sex was better usually, most times Kitty enjoyed it. Sometimes it was too rough, other times Damon was just not caring if Kitty enjoyed herself or not. Almost every night though, Damon would let his pet squirm and cry out in pleasure for him.  This became a reason for Kitty to throw in Arya's face about how kind their Master was. It was proof.

Arya was not allowed to attend Damon's graduation ceremony of course, but he did show her pictures of it. Two nights later Roose began giving Damon jobs that took him away for days at a time. Damon would leave Ramsay to check in on Kitty. To make sure Ramsay or Reek interacted with Kitty several times a day while Damon was gone. She behaved, remembering exactly how Ramsay wanted a pet to act and was almost perfect at it. Ramsay would allow Reek to visit with her own his, even go in the backyard alone together.

"Damon has been gone three nights and I have three more to go." Kitty commented lightly as the two walked in the dark yard. It was lit by white plastic tiny lights in the trees, making the yard look almost fantastical. As they passed the huge picture window in the dining room, they saw Roose standing, looking out the window at them. They froze and stared back, not even knowing they suddenly held hands. "If Ramsay ever dies, I always wondered what would happen to me. On paper I am the man's foster son. But that gives me no real hope, look how he treats his own son. Every time Ramsay goes on a mission for his father, every time Ramsay takes stupid chances, I hold my breath."

Kitty stared at those empty eyes full of some sort of strange slathering beast just barely contained. "If Damon fails, if Roose kills him...he will be my new Master." Just the though made her feel sick. Forcing themselves to stop staring, they continued to walk towards the gardens. The whole time they could feel Roose's cold hungry eyes on them. Kitty felt them most of all and Arya began to pray for her Master to hurry home safely.


	42. Red Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand, here is the next section to this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I am writing the story, MalcomXavier has kindly agreed to help me with ideas and the crafting of this story. His name is added as some plots and characters added in the Part Two of this story are his ideas. And if we are lucky enough that he co writes a little here, we should be grateful as his plots are usually complex and quite wonderful!  
> I urge you all to check out Lone Wolf and The Long Night by MalcomXavier for some great Arya story lines among other amazing characters!

 

Arya leaned further back and held her breath as the knife came down. Silver and too sharp, too large.

Quicksilver flashing downward.

A blade too large and too wicked for the delicate white frills and peaks that reflected in Roose's eyes. The knife sank like butter, the frills giving way to a arterial red softness.

The blade extracted itself slowly and the red seemed to pulse garishly at Arya.

She released the breath with a shiver as Roose spoke from the cold dark moon, the blade still in his hand.

"Don't you like velvet cake, young lady? I have gone through great trouble to purchase this cake for you. We are celebrating tonight. It is your birthday and I was kind enough to remember it."

Reek slid his foot under the table giving a gentle nudge to Arya. 

"I have never had it, Sir. Thank you for being so kind to me." Her teeth clenched as she spoke but her eyes were lowered and her voice steady, but humble.

Both pets wished mightily for their Masters but Damon and Ramsay have spent months mostly on long trips for Roose. They come home tired and bloody. Reek is smart enough to never question, just soothe his tired Master anyway he can.

Arya is still learning and even with training from the Boltons and Damon himself, Kitty is still Arya. The Stark in her prompts her to try and ask Damon questions when he returns. It matters little how gentle the questions are asked, the response is never anything less than brutal.

Her curiosity always ends in a whip across her back or a fist to a tender piece of her anatomy.

Kitty apologizes and Arya seethes but they are always glad for Damon to be home. It has been more than a year and she has adjusted. She has learned her rules, has accepted her life as Damon's pet. The one thing that never changes is her sharp wary terror of Roose Bolton.

 

_Even though he did agree to Damon's rules, Roose found constant ways around it. He would tell Damon during dinner in a soft reasonable tone._

_"This mission I want you and Ramsay to focus and commit to. You know it will take months for it to properly be done and you will be gone long lengths of time. I simply cannot allow a girl of her age to remain by herself for that long in isolation. It is abusive and neglectful, Damon. Arya will spend some time up here everyday. She can assist Theon in the chores he will be performing while Ramsay is gone. A busy pet is a happy one, after all."_

_Arya dreamed of leaping upon the table and sticking a fork into Roose's eye while Kitty had kept her eyes low, eating her dinner._

_Damon was not happy about it but he agreed. He might be gone for a month or more at a time during this mission and Kitty can't stay down here without any human interaction. Reek's occasional visits wouldn't be enough._

_So for the past four months Kitty and Reek have seen their Masters four times and never longer than a week. Kitty slept alone in her Master's bed and kept the apartment clean. She would go upstairs when Reek came home from school and help him with chores Roose had set for them._

_In spite of the house being spotless by_ _maids and the outside kept clean by landscapers and lawn maintenance men, Roose found chores. They dusted the massive but mostly untouched library. It was a job they enjoyed, since they were the only two that ever seemed to use the room._

_They were in charge of caring for Ramsay's dogs as well as Roose's. Feeding, grooming, walking and exercising them everyday. Kitty is allowed anywhere on the estate with Reek now. It was her favorite parts of her day regardless of the weather._

_Roose would insist that Arya eat her lunch and dinner upstairs. He allowed her to stay in Damon's apartment until afternoon otherwise most days. But her afternoon and evening must be spent with Reek. Roose came and went, if he wasn't home then Locke was patrolling in the house every twenty minutes._

_Locke left them alone ever since Roose disciplined him severely for bothering with Arya. But he always watched, hoping to catch Arya or Reek in a mistake. The man loves to punish as much as Roose did for any small infraction._

_One time for giggling too loud while helping Reek with his homework, Roose got annoyed and both felt his wrath. Bare bottom paddling with a wooden paddle with holes for extra pain for both._

_Locke was not allowed to touch them of course, but his punishments were just as awful. For getting too close to the property line, Locke once made them remove a thorn bush by themselves without anymore protection than gloves._

_Qyburn was called and spent most of his night pulling thorns from the teenagers. They were allowed free time. Time to chat, walk about, watch television and play computer games. Those times were special to them both, it gave them a chance to pretend they were normal kids._

_But they missed their Masters. The best part of their day was receiving a text, email or a phone call from their Masters._

 

Arya has adjusted.

Now there is this. Roose rarely indulged in any type of party. The holidays were celebrated of course but this was no holiday. And even those were a sober affair.

It was a shock to her and Reek when Roose called them back to the table after the dinner hour.

They had been both sitting on the back porch when Roose called to them.

Arya watched warily as Roose placed a slice of cake in front of her and Reek. He gave her a slight smirk and her blood ran cold.

"Of course, it is not just a birthday cake for you, my dear girl. We are celebrating so many things tonight! I am now the proud owner of Stark Companies. Robb Stark was tragically murdered as well as Bran Stark. Catelyn Stark decided it would be good for her health to take Rickon and stay with her sister and son in the Riverlands permanently. In a flash of good reason the woman signed it all over to me, her husband's best friend and most dedicated employee. So I suppose the cake is for me as well, isn't it?"

Theon's hand slipped over Arya's before she felt how tightly she was holding her fork. Kitty rose up, clawing the whole way through Arya's rage.

"Congratulations, Sir. Does this mean Ramsay and my Master will be home soon?"

Roose seemed to be caught in a mix of admiration and irritation as he looked down at the small girl.

"I imagine they will be home rather soon. Oh, I am sorry. I am afraid I cannot allow you to attend your brothers services. However, Sansa will be attending with the Lannisters. If she behaves to their standards, I have agreed you may speak with her afterwards for a short visit. The Lannisters will be visiting here briefly after the services to discuss some business matters. You will both behave, I am sure. Because the smallest infraction would convince me not to let Sansa visit. I wouldn't want to damage your excellent training over a silly visit. Damon wouldn't approve."

"I swear I would be on my best behavior, Sir."

Arya couldn't contain her excitement over seeing her sister again even as she mourned her brothers. That night in the large lonely bed, Arya sobbed for the fact that she barely remembered her brothers to grieve them. How could only a year have taken so much away?

Dashing for the bathroom, Arya vomited. The taste of red velvet cake burned her throat and mouth like lava.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing. I have decided that the original pet name I chose for Arya was too clumsy. Instead of Nobody, her pet name will be Kitty. I am editing the story to the new name as of today. Thanks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Hills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089625) by [sansa_sandor_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansa_sandor_shipper/pseuds/sansa_sandor_shipper)




End file.
